Curse of Jusenkyo
by shardingtoby2
Summary: Complete! Sequel to "Come back my Dear Akane". Just a few months after their encounter with Kiana, Akane and Ranma are thrown together into a lot weird situations in a world where they must finally confront how they truly feel about each other.
1. Prologue:

**Curse of Jusenkyo **

**Prologue:**

Ranma Saotome tossed and turned that night in a feverish stupor.

"No. No" he whispered in his sleep, "No. No don't. Akane. Akane. Please" he began to sweat, "Akane" he got louder but not loud enough to wake his father Genma who was snoring away in his panda form, "Stop it. No. Akane! Akane! AKANE!" he shouted sitting up the sweat completely soaking his jet-black hair and breathing so heavily his chest hurt.

_**(To be continued…)**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Illness

**Chapter One: The Illness**

It had been three nights of this Ranma Saotome thought as he awoke once again in a cold sweat. He felt his forehead and he felt kind of warm. He looked over to his right where his father Genma Saotome usually slept and noticed that he was no longer there. He glanced briefly at the window and noticed that the morning sun was shining through so he then looked at the clock and jumped up immediately.

"Oh man!" he shouted, "I'm running late!"

He quickly dashed down to the bathroom to take a quick bath and then entered into the sitting room where his fiancée Akane Tendo and her older sister Nabiki were just finishing up breakfast. He sat down and rapidly gulped down his meal as Akane stared at him in confusion.

"Ranma? This is the third day in a row you've been late like this" she replied.

"So sue me," he said putting his bowl down, "Come on we're gonna be late for school."

"Since when are you in such a hurry?" she scoffed.

"Come on!" he insisted dashing to the door, "I am not going to get caught by that nutcase of a principal of ours again" he hopped into his shoes as she arrived at the front door and then ran out the door, "I'm going on ahead!" he shouted as he ran.

"Ranma!" she yelled back, "Wait!" she ran after him as Nabiki took her time to put on her shoes.

"Poor Ranma" Nabiki said out loud, "The principal isn't here this week. No need to rush then," she added as she walked out the door.

_(Next Scene)_

Akane ran as fast as she could to catch up with Ranma, but it wasn't exactly hard since before she knew it she had, because Ranma had slowed down quite suddenly and was moving at a snails pace.

"Ranma" she stopped and looked at him directly as he moved, "Why are you moving so slowly? You were in such a hurry to get out the door this morning after all."

"Huh?" he looked back at her and she could see the dark circles under his eyes.

"Ranma?" she replied quizzically, "What's wrong? You don't look so good."

"Huh?" he repeated, "Oh it's probably because I didn't sleep very well again."

"Isn't this like the third night in a row?" she asked as they walked.

"Fourth. But who's keeping count?" he replied with a loud yawn, "Come on Akane. Let's go" he moved forward.

"But Ranma" she hesitated.

"I'm fine. Come on" he said back irritated a bit as they finally arrived at the gates of Furinkan High.

"Say what you want Ranma" Akane thought as they entered the building, "You're not fine."

_(Next Scene)_

During class Akane watched Ranma with deep concern. Around lunchtime he was asleep with his head on his desk. Ukyo Kuonji, Ranma's other fiancée and childhood friend walked up to Akane to talk to her about his condition.

"Hey Akane" Ukyo replied, "What's up with Ranma honey?"

"I don't know" Akane shook her head, "He's been like this all week. He says he hasn't been sleeping."

"Huh? Maybe he just needs a nap."

"I don't know Ukyo. He's even been missing practice and you know how much he likes to do that."

"Yea" Ukyo nodded, "To Ranma martial arts is everything."

"Exactly."

"Well I'm sure it's not something to be that worried about. Hey maybe he's sick" Ukyo suggested.

"Sick?"

"Yea. When someone is that tired all the time they've usually got a cold something."

"Hey maybe you're right" Akane nodded a bit worried, "I'll ask him later. Thanks Ukyo."

"No problem sugar" Ukyo nodded with a smile as she sat down and Akane and she began their lunches while Ranma continued to doze restlessly at his desk.

_(Next Scene)_

As they walked home from school Akane watched Ranma even more closely. Then she turned to him as he yawned loudly once more.

"Hey Ranma. Can I ask you a question?"

"What's up?"

"Do you have a fever?"

"Why do you ask me that?"

"Well you're acting like you're sick or something."

"Please I don't have a fever" he insisted, "I'm fine."

"No you're not" she replied a bit angrily, "Why won't you let me feel to see for sure."

"I said I'm fine!" he snapped moving away from her outstretched hand, "I don't need your help."

"Fine!" she snapped back, "If that's the way you want it. I was only worried about you."

"Whatever" he moved past her, "I'm heading home" he ran ahead leaving Akane speechless about his behavior.

"It's not like him to get so mad about touching his forehead" she thought, "Never mind" she replied in a huff, "He's just being stubborn. Fine. Leave me behind. See if I care" she moved slowly up the sidewalk knowing fully well she cared more than she let on.

_(Next Scene)_

When she arrived home Kasumi her eldest sister greeted her at the door.

"Welcome home Akane" she replied.

"Thanks Kasumi" Akane nodded with a smile as she slipped off her shoes.

"I'm surprised you didn't come home with Ranma."

"Hmm" Akane scoffed, "Why would I care about that stupid jerk."

"Oh dear did you have another fight?" Kasumi asked worried.

"Not at all" Akane lied, "I'm gonna go get changed" she walked over to the stairs and started to climb them to her room.

"Oh my" Kasumi said, "Well hopefully it won't last."

At dinner that night everyone ate quietly at the table, which was unusual since usually Ranma, and his father would end up fighting by the end of the meal. But the strangest thing and the reason that didn't happen, is that Ranma never showed up for dinner.

"Ah Saotome" Soun Tendo asked his friend as they ate, "Where's Ranma?"

"Still asleep I think" Genma answered through chews.

"Huh?" Akane lowered her chopsticks.

"He's been like that since this afternoon" Kasumi replied, "He went straight to bed when he came home."

"Hmm? How strange" Nabiki said, "Ranma never misses a meal. Do you know what's going on Akane?"

"I don't know" Akane shook her head, "But I guess I better go find out" she stood up quickly and left the room.

"Isn't that cute Saotome" Soun replied gleefully, "She's actually worried about him."

"Mhm. Mhm" Genma nodded, "This could be the start of something great Tendo."

_(Next Scene)_

Akane approached Ranma's room cautiously with a tray of his dinner.

"I know he told me to leave him alone but" she thought, "It won't hurt for me to give him his dinner. Ranma!" she called, "I'm coming in!"

She opened the door and saw that he was lying on his back; sitting nearby was a small pot of incense that had been used just recently. But Akane ignored it and sat down with the tray.

"Ranma" she shook him gently, "Wake up. I got dinner."

"Mmm" he grumbled his eyes still closed, "No."

"Huh?"

"No" he mumbled, "No don't. Don't. Akane" he began to thrash a bit in his sleep.

She gasped with her hand over her mouth as she leaned in closer.

"Is he dreaming about me?" she thought.

"Akane. Leave. No. No. No! NO!" he sat up straight the sweat once more dripping off his brow and breathing heavily.

"Ranma" she replied, "Calm down it's all right. I'm right here."

"Akane?" he looked at her as he breathed hard.

"Yes. I'm right here."

"It was just a dream," he whispered as she placed her hand on his forehead and gasped slightly, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"You're burning up Ranma" she replied, "I knew you had a fever."

"I do not" he shook his head.

"Yes you do" she insisted, "I can prove it to you. Wait right there" she said as she stood up, "I'll go get the thermometer."

"I can't be sick," he thought, "I don't feel sick."

"Here" Akane replied coming back with the object, "Put it in your mouth and we'll find out who's right."

"I told you. I'm not sick" she stuck the thermometer in his mouth, "Mmm" he grumbled.

"Just humor me would ya?" she said crossing her arms.

A couple moments later she removed it and nodded.

"Just as I thought. Take a look at that" she handed it to him.

"Huh?" he looked at it confused, "I do have a fever. But why? I don't feel sick."

"Just lie back down and I'll have Kasumi make you something since I know you wont eat anything I make" she added sarcastically.

"No" he shook his head lying back down.

"But I just said I wasn't going to make it."

"No. I mean I don't want anything. I'm not hungry."

"But Ranma" she replied surprised, "You didn't even eat lunch today."

"I'm serious. I don't want nothing."

"Now I know you're sick. I'll see if I can find you some medicine at least," she said standing back up.

"Akane" he replied softly.

"Hmm?" she looked back over her shoulder before departing.

"I'm cold," he said shaking clutching his blanket even more around him.

"He's shaking all over" she thought worried, "But he was sweating before. I'll see if I can find you another blanket," she promised as she left.

_(Next Scene)_

"Oh poor Ranma" Kasumi replied when she heard the news, "Are you sure I can't make him something?"

"He says he's not hungry" Akane shook her head.

"My son" Genma said as he sat near Soun close to their shogi board, "For him to skip lunch and dinner he must be sick."

"And unfortunately there's no medicine in the house" Akane replied, "I'll have to run out to the pharmacy and pick something up. The only problem is Ranma has chills and sweats so what do I get."

"Hmm" Kasumi said, "I tell you what, how about I come with you?"

"Would you Kasumi?" Akane replied very happily, "That would help me a lot."

"Of course Akane" she nodded, "Just let me go clean up the kitchen real quickly and we'll go."

"Okay" Akane agreed, "Dad, Mr. Saotome" she replied to the older men who had just started their second game, "You'll look after Ranma till we come back right?"

"Of course we will dear" Soun nodded.

"After all what kind of father would I be" Genma said dramatically, "If I didn't help my son out in his hour of need."

"Right" Akane said a bit disbelieving, "Just make sure you don't do anything to tick him off. Or tease him. He really is bad off" she added.

"Hmm" the two of them looked at her as she frowned worriedly and then departed.

"I guess he really is" Soun replied.

"Mhm" Genma nodded, "Check" he placed his piece on the board.

"What?" Soun looked at the board in shock, "Do over!"

"No way" Genma shook his head.

_(Next Scene)_

With Kasumi's help Akane and she were able to find the right kind of medicine for Ranma's condition. As they arrived back at the Tendo dojo they saw a very familiar person standing at the gate. Ryoga Hibiki, Ranma's rival was panting as he leaned on a stick, his usual pack on his back.

"Hey there Ryoga" Akane replied with a smile.

"Akane" he blushed a little as they approached, "What are you doing out tonight?"

"We went out to get Ranma some medicine," she answered.

"Medicine?" he scratched his head.

"Yea he's really sick. He hasn't eaten all day."

"Hmm? That doesn't like the Ranma I know. He's usually such a bottomless pit."

"I know" Akane agreed, "Why don't you come on in Ryoga. It's starting to get cold. Plus I think Ranma wouldn't mind seeing you."

'Well" Ryoga hesitated, "I was on my way out. But okay" he nodded seeing her cheerful expression and giving in.

The three of them walked in and Kasumi went into the kitchen to begin preparing Ranma's medicine, while Akane and Ryoga walked upstairs to Ranma's room.

"Hey Ranma" she called in, "Ryoga's come to see you."

"Ryoga?" he opened his eyes and turned over, "What did you get lost again?" he scoffed as they sat down.

"This is the thanks I get for coming to visit with you the invalid" Ryoga replied back with a frown.

"I'm not an invalid" Ranma said his eyes weary, "It's called infirmed stupid."

"Whatever" Ryoga crossed his arms angrily.

"I think Kasumi's probably gotten your medicine ready by now Ranma" Akane said interrupting and standing up, "I'll go get it. You don't mind keeping Ranma company do you Ryoga. I would really appreciate it," she added with a smile.

"Well okay" he chuckled nervously with his hand behind his head.

"Great. I'll be right back. Ranma" she warned as she opened the door, "Don't pick a fight. You're in no condition."

"As if I am that stupid" he replied back and she closed the door, "So what are you really doing here Ryoga?" he asked.

"It's not like I really want to be here Ranma" Ryoga said, "But Akane insisted."

"Did she? And as usual you do whatever Akane says."

"Well now that I see you I see she's right" Ryoga looked at him closely, "You look terrible."

"Gee thanks a lot" Ranma said sitting up a bit, "Like I need someone else telling me I look awful."

"Well you do."

"Oh just shut up!" Ranma snapped and then fell back onto his pillow and fell instantly asleep.

"Ranma?" Ryoga looked over at him surprised, "Ranma? Are you awake? He fell asleep" Ryoga thought, "Oh brother" he sighed, "How did I end up doing something like this? Babysitting Saotome?"

A few seconds later Ryoga had dozed off himself and only awoke when he heard Ranma speaking quite loudly.

"Huh? What? What?" he said startled as he woke up and looked once more toward the other boy on the futon.

"No" Ranma replied in his sleep, "Don't do it. Akane. No. No" his voice drifted off.

"Ranma?" Ryoga moved closer but then Ranma sat up straight his eyes face forward making him back off a little frightened, "Ranma. What are you doing?"

But Ranma didn't answer. Instead he picked up the bucket of cold water that always sat near his father's futon and poured it all over himself.

"Ahh!" Ryoga shouted, "Ranma what are you doing that for?"

"Huh?" Ranma looked towards Ryoga and then she screamed, "AHHHH! Pervert!!!!"

As Akane approached the bedroom once more she saw Ryoga thrown from the room by female Ranma.

"Ryoga!" she shouted running over to him, "Ranma what did you do that for?" she demanded to him, "Ranma?" she saw in the room that the young girl had fallen back to sleep, "That's weird. Ryoga" she shook him, "Ryoga."

**(Till Next Time)**


	3. Chapter 2:Can't Change back into a Guy

**Chapter Two: Can't Change back into a Guy?**

Akane handed Ryoga a cup of tea after they had returned to the sitting room, since it was obvious that Ranma had gone back to sleep and surprisingly his fever gone down.

"Ryoga" Akane replied as he put his cup down, "What happened?"

"It was the strangest thing" Ryoga said, "Ranma was asleep. And then I heard him speaking right. I had fallen asleep too. I guess I was tired. But then when Ranma was talking in his sleep I awoke. He talked for a few seconds and I tried to wake him up but then he sat up himself with this weird look on his face. The next thing I know he grabbed that bucket of cold water that's in his room and poured it on himself. Of course by this point I was quite baffled."

"Sure" Akane nodded.

"So I asked him what he was doing. He turned to me and then screamed in a rather female voice as if I had been attacking him and then tossed me out of the room."

"What did he scream?" Akane asked.

"That's the strangest part. He called me a pervert."

"He what?" Akane's eyebrows rose.

"As if I was some peeping Tom in his bedroom."

"That is strange" Akane nodded, "Especially since he saw you before he fell asleep. Hmm. Well it's getting late. You're more than welcome to spend the night if you want to Ryoga" she added as she stood up.

"Thanks Akane" he nodded back, "I think I will take you up on your offer."

"Kasumi and everyone have already gone to bed so I think I'm gonna head up" Akane replied, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Akane" Ryoga smiled gently as she left the room and then sighed, "I wonder what is up with Ranma anyway" he thought as he leaned on his side and soon fell fast asleep.

_(Next Scene)_

The next morning Akane awoke and walked downstairs only to see that Ranma had still not awoken so she sat down for breakfast determined to check up on him after. Since it was Sunday she took her time while Ryoga watched her worried expression as he finished up. Nabiki turned to her sister as she set her chopsticks.

"So Akane" she said, "How's Ranma doing?"

"I don't know" she replied shaking her head, "I'll check up on him after I finish breakfast."

"That a girl Akane" Soun nodded happily, "After all it is a woman's duty to take care of her fiancée."

"Whatever dad" she turned from his happy gaze.

"Um Akane" Ryoga replied.

"Yes Ryoga?" she said with a smile as she looked at him.

"I hope it's not too much trouble, but do you mind if I go and take a bath."

"No not at all. Help yourself" she nodded with another smile.

"Thank you" he bowed back and stood up, "Please excuse me."

"Such nice manners he has" Kasumi observed.

"Yea" Nabiki nodded, "Unlike Akane's future husband."

"Nabiki" Kasumi scolded, "Ranma has his moments too. Oh speaking of which" she said catching everyone's attention.

"Huh?" Akane looked behind her to see female Ranma moving past toward the bathroom, "Ranma."

"Good morning Akane" she replied cheerfully in a sweet voice and smile.

"Huh?" Akane said back practically dropping her chopsticks, "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom to take a bath" she answered moving towards the room.

"But wait a minute Ranma!" she called out chasing after her, "You don't want to."

"Ahhh!!!!" Ranma screamed.

"Go in there" she finished.

"Get out of here! You nasty perverted boy!" she heard Ranma yell and in the next instant Ryoga ran out his shirt off and in a panic.

"Ryoga?" Akane said surprised.

"Wha? What's going on?" he said.

"I don't know" Akane shook her head, "But I better go find out" she dashed into the room, "Ranma?"

"Oh Akane" Ranma said replied out of breath and running into her arms, "Thank goodness you're here."

"What are you doing?" she asked bewildered by the sudden embrace.

"That perverted boy was back here again," Ranma said.

"Perverted boy? You mean Ryoga?"

"Who?" Ranma looked up into her eyes, "Who are you talking about Akane?" she said with a quizzical expression.

"The boy who was just in here. You know who Ryoga is don't you?"

"Ryoga?" Ranma pulled away and began to think, "Ryoga? Nope doesn't ring a bell. Have we met before?"

"Well. I. I mean."

"Hmm?"

"Well never mind Ranma" Akane shook her head, "You go ahead and have your bath and I'll go see if Ryoga's all right."

"You know that is the second time he's been peeping on me" Ranma replied as she climbed into the tub, "He snuck into my room last night."

"Well he, Ranma!" she suddenly exclaimed.

"Hmm? What's the matter Akane?" she asked sweetly from inside the tub.

"You're in hot water right?"

"Yea" she nodded with a grin, "I can't take a bath in cold water."

"Wait a minute" Akane felt the water temperature with her hand, "It is hot," she thought, "But how come Ranma isn't turning back into a guy?"

"Is there something wrong Akane?" Ranma asked with a concerned expression.

"No" Akane shook her head again and backed away slightly afraid, "Why is all this weird stuff happening?" she thought, "I'm gonna leave now Ranma. Enjoy your bath."

"Thanks Akane" Ranma nodded, "You're a good friend."

"Oh" Akane started to say something but simply nodded sadly as she departed for the sitting room.

_(Next Scene)_

"He what?" Soun Tendo shouted as everyone heard Akane's news including Ryoga whom she apologized profusely to "Can't change even in hot water?"

"That's what I said" Akane nodded.

"But how is that possible?" Ryoga replied, "When doused with hot water Ranma should change back."

"That's what I thought too but, he climbed into the tub you prepared for yourself and he didn't change. And the other weird thing is he's talking in that sweet voice again, like that time he bumped his head."

"Could Ranma have bumped his head again?" Genma said scratching his head as Ranma appeared in the room.

"Ahh" she breathed out happily, "That felt good. Good morning father" She replied, "Mr. Tendo. Big sister Kasumi" she sat down next to Akane.

"Ah Ranma?" Genma replied confused.

"Yes father?" she asked politely.

"Are you all right?" his eyes blinked behind his glasses.

"I've never been better. Big sister Kasumi could you please pass, oh" she suddenly frowned, "You're still here?" she said angrily to Ryoga.

"Huh?" Ryoga's eyes became wide with even more confusion, "What are you mad at me for?"

"Hmm" Ranma turned her head in a very Akane like manner and began to eat her breakfast slowly and delicately.

"Ranma that's just Ryoga" Akane said, "Remember. Ryoga?"

"I told you Akane" she shook her head, "All I know is that he's a peeping Tom."

"I am not," Ryoga protested.

"Then how do you explain what you were doing in my bedroom last night? Taking advantage of me while my father is away?"

"I" Ryoga said stunned, "I. I" he stammered.

"Ranma I can explain," Akane said, "I asked him over."

"Hmm?" Ranma looked at her, "You don't have to stick up for him Akane" she replied.

"I'm not. I asked him to help look after you last night. You were sick remember. So I asked to sit with you until I got your medicine."

"Oh?" Ranma lowered her chopsticks.

"And this morning was a misunderstanding" Akane said but in her own head thought, "Why am I explaining this to him?" she paused, "Ryoga was just getting ready for a bath when you walked in on him. I just didn't get to tell you."

"Oh I see" Ranma nodded sadly placing her chopsticks down, "So it was just a misunderstanding" she turned to Ryoga who's eyes became wide once more as Ranma lowered her head and bowed her head, "Please forgive me for my rudeness earlier Ryoga" she said.

"I. Uh. I" Ryoga didn't know what to say.

"I am so sorry" Ranma added raising her head, "I shouldn't have jumped to such a conclusion. How gallant it was of you to stay by my side while I was ill" she replied clasping her hands together and her eyes shining, "And I'll try to be more careful when you're around when it comes to the bathroom."

"I um. Well" Ryoga gulped, "Okay" he nodded, "You're forgiven."

"Thank you very much Ryoga" Ranma smiled happily, "You really are such a gentleman."

"Uh" he sweat dropped as the entire table watched with mixed reactions.

"Now that that's all settled" Ranma replied returning to her meal, "Big sister Kasumi, we are doing laundry today aren't we?"

"Oh" Kasumi nodded, "Of course if you want to, Ranma."

"Mhm" Ranma nodded back and giggled like a sweet little girl.

"Ah!! I can't take it anymore!" Genma said suddenly shouting and standing up with a kettle of hot water, "Turn back into a boy at once."

"Father what are you doing?" Ranma asked as he hovered over her with the kettle.

"I'm doing this for your own good boy" he replied pouring the contents of the kettle over Ranma's head.

"But Mr. Saotome!" Akane called out.

"Father!" Ranma shouted, "Ow! Ow! That's so hot! What are you doing?" she pulled away dripping with hot water.

"Huh?" Genma stared back in complete shock.

"How could you be so cruel to your only daughter" Ranma cried.

"Well. I. I uh" Genma stammered.

"I told you not to do that" Akane replied standing up, "If the bath water wouldn't work, what makes you think that would."

"Well I thought it might have worn off," he said, as Soun's mouth remained fully open in surprise.

"Well it didn't" Akane retorted, "Come on Ranma" Akane put her arm around the sobbing girl, "Let's go practice for a bit."

"Maybe later Akane" Ranma wiped the tears from her eyes, "I'm in no mood to practice right now."

"You mean, you would practice normally?" it was Akane's turn to be surprised.

"Of course. After all I am the heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts so I have to keep up my strength."

"Hmm?" everyone in the sitting room stared at the girl stunned by her declaration.

"Plus I have to be a good martial artist to impress my future husband."

Everyone dropped in a faint as Ranma smiled.

"Is it something I said?" she asked when she saw them on the ground minus Akane.

"Um no" Akane shook her head sadly, "Ranma maybe you'd better go lie down for a while."

"You're right" Ranma nodded feeling her forehead, "I think I got a bit of a fever. Maybe I'm not through with being sick yet."

"Probably not" Akane agreed, "Why don't you go upstairs and lie down and I'll bring you up something to drink."

"Okay" she nodded again, "Thanks Akane" she moved towards the stairs as everyone got back up again.

"Did that just happen?" Soun replied his mouth still open.

"I'm afraid so Tendo" Genma nodded, "Oh" he sobbed, "My son. What has become of you?"

Akane took one last look at Ryoga who was still in shock himself and then walked towards the kitchen.

"If Ranma can't change back into a guy even with hot water now? Does this mean he'll be a girl forever?" she thought.

**(Till Next Time)**


	4. Chapter 3: Am I a Boy or a Girl?

**Chapter Three: Am I a Boy or Girl?**

Akane walked upstairs with Ranma's water and knocked on the door lightly. When she arrived she saw that Ranma was asleep so she knelt down and shook him gently.

"Ranma" she replied softly.

"Hmm?" Ranma turned to her and smiled, "Oh hi Akane."

"I brought you some water," she said.

"Thank you" she nodded taking the cup gratefully and sipping some carefully.

"Oh Ranma" Akane thought sadly, "You are nicer this way. I really miss the old you. It's just not the same without us arguing. I can't believe I'm saying that."

"Thank you" Ranma repeated.

"Hmm?" Akane looked over and saw her holding up the cup, "Oh you're welcome."

"I think I'm gonna go back to sleep again Akane" Ranma yawned, "Tell father and the others I'll see them later" her voice drifted off and Akane stood up to leave with a nod.

She closed the door and the room became dark. The incense pot that stood near Ranma's futon suddenly came to life and a fragrant smell entered the room as Ranma slept.

_(Next Scene)_

Around dinnertime Genma and Soun were still at a loss about what to do now about their children's engagement and couldn't really concentrate on their game of shogi. As Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi came in with the dinner they saw Ranma move past once more towards the bathroom.

"Ranma?" Akane said as Ryoga came into the room.

"Ranma" Genma repeated louder but she ignored him and entered the bathroom.

They heard the water run and then some splashing and surprisingly a few seconds later Ranma returned only this time he was back in his guy form. He sat down next to Akane as they watched him stunned and he picked up his chopsticks with a sigh.

"Man I'm starving" he replied and then noticed their stares, "What?" he asked.

"Ranma?" Genma said.

"Yea. That's my name. What's up pop?"

"Ranma it's" he didn't know what to say as Akane and Ryoga glanced at each other confused.

"What? Why are you all staring at me? It's annoying."

"Ranma" Akane began, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Actually I'm feeling a lot better" Ranma nodded, "I think that medicine did the trick. I see you're still here Ryoga" he replied looking at the other boy, "Did you get lost on your way out?" he teased.

"Ranma. Don't you remember what happened last night?" Ryoga asked.

"You came up because Akane asked you to. Of course I remember."

"And this morning?"

"This morning? Nothing happened this morning. I haven't left the bed since tonight. What?" he stared around him at all the confused expressions.

"You really don't remember?" Akane asked.

"Remember what?"

_(Next Scene)_

Ranma blinked fast as the information sunk in.

"I was a girl and I couldn't change back into a guy even with hot water? Are you sure you all weren't dreaming?"

"It happened this morning Ranma" Akane replied as everyone nodded, "You were a girl. And you were talking in that sweet voice of yours and acting really strange."

"I don't remember anything like that" he scratched his head, "I only remember falling asleep last night. Huh? Well whatever it was, maybe it was a fluke" he shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat as if nothing was wrong.

Genma and Soun seemed satisfied with this answer while Akane and Ryoga were more concerned then relieved.

That night Ranma had another dream and turned and tossed once more.

"No" he whispered as his father snored next to him, "No please" he begged, "Not that. No. Akane. Akane. NO! NOO!" he sat back up and breathed out heavily again, "What is the deal?" he thought, "What is going on with me?" he closed his eyes and then turned to the bucket of water next to him, "Cold water" he said in a trance like way and dumped it on himself splashing his father a little transforming him into a panda.

"_What's the big idea?" _the panda held up a sign but noticed that female Ranma had gone back to sleep.

_(Next Scene)_

When Akane entered the sitting room the next morning she was surprised to see female Ranma sitting at the table with a smile on her face.

"Ranma?" she replied surprised.

"Hello there Akane" Ranma said back with a smile, "Look who I found this morning" she replied as she held onto P-chan who was squealing confusingly in her grasp.

"What are you doing?" Akane asked worried at once.

"He was out in the cold the poor little guy," Ranma cooed as she held him closer to her, "So I brought him in. Poor little P-chan" she nuzzled him.

"Ranma" Akane said confused as she sat down.

"He is so cute" she kissed him on his head making the pig at once to squeal a little, "Here you go little guy. Back to your mommy" she handed him to Akane.

Akane held onto P-chan baffled and then sadly turned to Ranma once more.

"Ranma, why are you a girl?"

"What are you talking about Akane?" Ranma asked, "I've always been a girl. You know father and Mr. Tendo asked that question too. Hurry up Akane. We'll be late for school."

"Uh actually Ranma we don't have school today."

"Oh that's right. I forgot" Ranma giggled, "Well then let's go shopping then. Just the two of us. Maybe we can take P-chan with us" she added making him squeal a little again in surprise.

"I don't understand" Akane shook her head, "Don't you dislike having P-chan hang around?"

"Now what a silly question" Ranma smiled, "Who wouldn't want that cute little thing around?"

"Ranma" Akane said sadly P-chan falling from her arms, "I guess we could go shopping," she finally agreed.

"Great" Ranma nodded happily, "I'll just go get ready."

"Mhm" Akane agreed as she departed, "Oh P-chan" she whispered, "What is going on with Ranma?"

P-chan squealed sadly as he looked up at Akane adoringly.

_(Next Scene)_

As they walked minus P-chan who had disappeared sometime before Akane watched Ranma's expression of gentleness and sighed heavily.

"Ranma" she began.

"Mhm" she nodded.

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Last night?" Ranma said thinking out loud, "Nothing really. You put me to bed because I had a fever. I think I slept the whole night through."

"I see."

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason" Akane shook her head and turned her head from her once again, "Again. He doesn't remember anything. He doesn't seem to remember anything when he changes into the other form. And vice a versa. Oh great" she thought angrily as she saw Tatewaki Kuno coming their way, "Ranma" she replied, "Incoming."

"Hmm?" she looked in front of her as he stopped.

"What luck I have been granted to meet both of my loves on this glorious day" Kuno replied, "Akane Tendo. Pig-tailed girl. Shall we go on a date?"

"Get lost Kuno" Akane said angrily.

"Do we know this young man Akane?" Ranma asked puzzled.

"Why my love it's me" Kuno replied taking her hand, "Your one and only."

"I'm sorry but I don't think I've ever met you before" Ranma shook her head as Akane looked on stunned at her reaction, "And if you don't mind removing your hand from mine. It is very rude to hold a girl's hand without asking first."

"Uh. Of course" he agreed letting go at once.

"I don't believe this" Akane shook her head in disbelief, "Ranma come on" she took her arm, "Excuse us Kuno. But we were on our way" she pulled her close to her.

"Uh" he blinked his eyes not understanding the change in his pigtailed girl, "Of course my Chere" he added, "But it shall not be long till we see each other again" he clasped Ranma in his arms, "For we are bound by the destiny of love."

"Uh excuse me" Ranma blushed.

"How about a goodbye kiss at least?" he asked.

"Huh?" Ranma blinked.

"I don't think so!" Akane shouted kicking him into the sky.

"Perhaps another time!" he called as he flew.

Akane breathed heavily as Ranma stared at her confused.

"Akane what did you do that for?"

"What? Wasn't he bothering you?"

"Well he was a bit forward. In a weird sort of way. But I think I liked him."

"What?" Akane said stunned.

"Come on Akane. Let's go shopping" she took the stunned girl by the arm, "We'll lose the light" she began to hum as they walked.

"I can't believe this" Akane thought as they moved along the street, "I never thought I would see the day where Ranma would say that he liked Kuno" she shook her head.

_(Next Scene)_

When they returned Akane was surprised to see that Ryoga was waiting for them in the sitting room. Ranma at once greeted him cordially and invited him to stay for dinner. Nabiki observed that it seemed that female Ranma had a crush on Ryoga to which he instantly became red in the face. Akane could see that her sister was right because at dinner Ranma was very nervous around Ryoga and would often glance down at her plate if he looked her way, her face pink from blushing.

For several days the strange transformations continued. Every other day Ranma was a guy and insisted that everything that Akane had said happened didn't and then he would turn into a girl the day after oblivious to anything that had happened while he was a guy. The entire Tendo household was completely baffled by the changes and couldn't make head or tails of it no matter how much they thought about it. Even Genma and Ryoga tried to test if their bodies would do the same, but to no avail, since it appeared that their bodies did the same as they always did.

On the fourth day that Ranma had changed back into his guy form he was sitting in the sitting room with Akane thinking really hard.

"I'm starting to believe that what you guys are saying is right?" he replied.

"Hmm?" she looked at him.

"I feel like I'm missing several days. I can't remember what happens when I go to sleep or when I wake up. I just remember bits and pieces. What's happening to me?"

"I don't know Ranma" Akane said, "But I'm really worried. Did anything strange happen?"

"Strange?"

"Before all this happened? Before you got sick and you couldn't sleep?"

"Hmm? I don't know. I can't really recall that week."

"Well I remember you started not getting any sleep in the middle of the week but you were fine earlier. Did anything happen then?"

"Hmm" he thought again his eyes closed, "Maybe. I remember going home."

"And?"

"I'd gone on home without you because you were going out that afternoon. I heard some noise from some nearby bushes but when I looked, I. I don't know" he suddenly squinted as he thought, "Somehow I ended up with my back against the fence. And" he felt the back of his head, "Wait a sec. There's a lump back here."

"Hmm?" Akane felt his head, "You're right. There is. Ranma did you get hit into the fence?"

"I don't know" he shook his head as he rubbed the spot.

"You should have Dr. Tofu look at that. Let's go right now. Oh is there anything else?"

"Not that I could think of" he shook his head again standing up, "Okay. Let's go."

"And if he doesn't know what to do, we should talk to Cologne."

"That's a good idea" he nodded, "That old Ghoul knows stuff that most people don't."

They ran to the front door, put their shoes on, and dashed out of the house to quickly get to Dr. Tofu's clinic.

Meanwhile up in Ranma's room the incense pot came to life once more, pouring it's flowery scent into the room, covering the entire area.

**(Till Next Time)**


	5. Chapter 4:Bumps and Incense Pots

**Chapter Four: Bumps and Incense Pots**

Dr. Tofu examined Ranma's entire body as he sat on the stool in his office. Akane stood by watching Ranma's expression, as it seemed he was even more confused then she was.

"Hmm?" Dr. Tofu replied, "Well there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with the rest of your body."

"Nope just the bump on his head" Akane said back.

"Mhm" Dr. Tofu nodded feeling the top of his head, "I can see that. And how did you get this bump again Ranma?" he asked Ranma as he removed his hands from his scalp.

"I. I think I hit a fence" Ranma replied still a bit uncertain.

"A fence huh? Akane how about you explain to me what has been going on lately?"

"Sure" she nodded and began to tell Dr. Tofu all about Ranma's strange behavior from the first three nights he couldn't sleep to the automatic transformations into a girl.

"And the weird part is" Akane finished, "When Ranma is a girl, he's completely different. He remembers nothing of being a guy and he talks all sweet-like, just like a little girl."

"I see. Well let me take a look at his transformation for myself" Dr. Tofu replied picking up a small glass of cold water from his table.

"I was hoping you'd say that Doctor" Akane said clasping her hands together appreciatively.

"Ranma, hold still for a moment" Dr. Tofu told him holding the cup over his head.

"Huh?" he blinked as he poured the contents of the cup onto him, "What are you, Ahh!" she squealed, "That's cold" she replied in her sweet voice, "Oh dear. I'm all wet again" she held up her hands and examined her wet clothes.

"Hmm?" Dr. Tofu said surprised, "Again?"

"Where am I?" she said gazing around her, "Oh Akane" she replied with a smile when she saw her, "Where are we?"

"We're at Dr. Tofu's clinic" Akane explained, "You remember the chiropractor in town?"

"Chiropractor?" Ranma thought as she stared at the Doctor confused, "Um. I don't think I've ever met him before."

"Huh?" Akane and Dr. Tofu looked at each other.

"Oh well it doesn't matter" she bowed her head, "It is a pleasure to meet you Dr. Tofu. I'm Ranma Saotome."

"I don't believe it" Dr. Tofu said stunned.

"I told you" Akane replied, "This is the way it's been for two weeks."

"You do have a lovely clinic doctor" Ranma said standing from the stool and gazing around her with a smile.

"Uh thank you" Dr. Tofu nodded, "Please take your time in looking around. Akane" he said in a soft voice and she moved closer to hear, "If he's like this when he's a girl how is he when he's a boy?"

"He's like himself" Akane replied, "The only thing is he never remembers turning into a girl. All he remembers is what happened the last time he was a guy."

"Give me an example" Dr. Tofu said.

"Oh what charming paintings" Ranma replied as Akane sighed.

"Well like he'll go to bed as a guy and wake up as a girl right?"

"Mhm."

"Then he goes all day as a girl. Just like that" she pointed, "And then the next time he's a guy all he remembers is going to sleep. He doesn't even remember waking up."

"I see. Well that is baffling" Dr. Tofu said scratching his head.

"And when he's a girl he has no memory of really being a guy and he seems to forget every guy he's ever met. Like you and Ryoga. Even Kuno."

"What about his father?"

"No" Akane shook her head, "He remembers him and my father. It's just so weird."

"I see" he repeated, "Ranma."

"Yes Dr. Tofu" she replied sweetly.

"You mentioned earlier about being wet before with cold water."

"It seems to be happening a lot lately" Ranma nodded, "It all started like a week and a half ago."

"Really. Why don't you tell me about it."

"I found myself sitting in the river. I'm not sure how I got there."

"Huh?"

"The river?" Akane thought.

"And what did you do afterwards?" Dr. Tofu asked.

"Well I just climbed out of it. And eventually dried off. That's really it."

"Oh okay. Well thank you Ranma" she nodded and returned to the paintings she had been looking at and Dr. Tofu turned back to Akane with a concerned expression," Well Akane" Dr. Tofu" said sadly, "I'm afraid I've never seen anything like this before. I'm at a loss."

"I see. Well thanks anyway doctor. If anything I'm glad that we were able to get Ranma's bump checked out at least. We're on our way to the Cat Café now."

"How come?"

"I figured if you couldn't help us that maybe Shampoo's great grandmother might know something. After all she knows all sorts of weird stuff."

"That's a good idea Akane" Dr. Tofu nodded with a smile, "I'll keep looking just the same. If I find anything I'll give you a call."

"Thank you very much doctor" she smiled back, "Ranma!" she called.

"Should I change him back?" Dr. Tofu asked.

"Oh no. That's okay. I'll take him just like that. It's probably better that she sees the transformation at first hand."

"You're probably right" Dr. Tofu agreed as Ranma came over, "Well Ranma you look after yourself. And take care of that bump."

"Okay doctor" Ranma nodded as she took Akane's arm.

"Oh before I forget" Akane replied as they were exiting, "Kasumi said she was going to be over with your book later."

"Huh?" Dr. Tofu's glasses suddenly became a bit hazy, "Ka Ka Kasumi?"

"Hmm?" Ranma looked at him quizzically as he smiled like an idiot, "Dr. Tofu is something wrong?" she asked.

"Come along Ranma" Akane said pulling her hand, "He always gets that way when Kasumi comes into the picture."

"Oh I see" Ranma nodded as they left the office and Dr. Tofu snapped back into his senses but only briefly because Kasumi arrived moments later to return his book.

_(Next Scene)_

"Hello" Akane called as they entered the restaurant.

"Is anyone here?" Ranma added as Shampoo the Amazon girl came out of the kitchen.

"Ranma you come to see Shampoo!" she exclaimed running over and preparing to embrace him.

"Hello Shampoo" Ranma said cheerfully, "It's nice to see you again."

"Huh?" she stopped in mid run and stared at the girl before her, "Ranma why you act so funny?"

"Ranma Saotome!" Mousse came flying out of the kitchen, "Get away from her!"

"Huh?" Ranma looked at him quizzically, "Akane" she said turning to the girl at her side, "Who's that?" she asked.

"What?" Mousse also stopped in mid run and stared at Ranma perplexed.

"That's Mousse Ranma" Akane explained, "Remember Mousse?" she emphasized.

"Mousse?" Ranma thought out loud staring at him.

"Yea you're rival!" Mousse shouted.

Ranma chuckled.

"Oh don't be silly. I don't have any rivals. And besides I'm a girl and you're guy there's no way you could possibly be my rival."

"Huh?" Shampoo and Mousse blinked in confusion as they looked at each other, "What going on Akane?" Shampoo asked.

"Yea, why is he acting so strange and talking in that weird voice?" Mousse added.

"That's just it" Akane nodded sadly, "Shampoo do you think we could talk to Cologne for a moment?"

"Great grandmother?" Shampoo replied, "Okay. I go get her" she moved back to the kitchen as Mousse examined Ranma more closely with his glasses.

"Excuse me Mr. Mousse" Ranma said, "Why are you looking at me like that? Aren't you Shampoo's fiancée?"

"Uh" Mousse replied taking a step back, "Totally weird."

A few moments later Cologne appeared and Akane explained to her exactly what she had explained to Dr. Tofu only a half hour ago.

"Hmm?" Cologne said, as she looked at Ranma who was sitting in a chair as everyone stared at her, "Quite mysterious. I've never heard of a person who was cursed by a spring from Jusenkyo having this kind of effect on their body."

"I don't know if it has anything to do with Jusenkyo or not" Akane shook her head, "It's a lot more complicated then that. Ranma's personality is completely altered when he is a girl."

"And when he's a boy?" Shampoo asked.

"He's just exactly like he always is" Akane replied as Shampoo took a kettle and held it over the girl, "Shampoo what do you think you're doing?"

"Shampoo see for herself" she said as she poured the hot water onto the redhead.

"Huh?" she screamed, and then Ranma reappeared once more in his guy form, "That's hot! What did you do that for? Huh?" he looked around him, "Shampoo? Mousse? Old Ghoul? What am I doing here? I thought I was at Dr. Tofu's?"

"We were there Ranma" Akane said, "But we left awhile ago."

"Oh" Ranma's face lowered, "So I forgot again didn't I?"

"Forgot again?" Shampoo asked as she put the kettle down and Mousse crossed his arms.

"Whenever Ranma changes back and forth he has no recollection of when he changed into a girl in the first place. Same when he's a girl. In fact when he's a girl he doesn't recall being a boy at all."

"Oh Ranma" Shampoo said sadly.

"Son-in law" Cologne began, "Akane explained how this all began and she mentioned that you got a bump on your head."

"Yea" Ranma nodded.

"Do you remember how you got the bump?"

"Mmm. Let me think," he replied closing his eyes and crossing his arms, "Um it was about a week and a half ago right before I started not sleeping."

"Uh huh" she nodded, "And how did you get it?" she repeated as they all leaned in closer to listen.

"Let's see. I was walking home all by myself one afternoon because Akane said she was going out with some friends. Next thing I know I felt something strange."

"Strange?" Mousse replied.

"Strange like what Ranma?" Shampoo asked.

"Like a strange feeling. I looked around me and I felt a breeze coming from some nearby bushes and I think something jumped out at me. I didn't see what. I didn't get a good look at it. But whatever it was it was pretty strong and it startled me so much that when it pushed me back I must have hit the fence. That's how I got the bump."

"And what happened after that?" Cologne said.

"I don't know" Ranma shook his head.

"Wait!" Akane suddenly exclaimed, "I just remembered, Ranma mentioned at Dr. Tofu's that around the same time a week and a half ago that he somehow ended up in the river and he didn't know how."

"I did? When did I say that?" Ranma asked.

"When you, were a girl" Akane swallowed.

"I don't remember saying that" Ranma shook his head.

"I'm afraid there's only one way we're really going to know" Cologne replied, "Ranma's going to have to become a girl again. But first Akane have you noticed anything strange about Ranma's room?"

"His room?"

"You said earlier that he goes into the room and comes out in a different form everyday correct?"

"Yes. Let me see" she thought, "Something different in Ranma's room. Oh wait!" she replied, "Now that you mention it, there was something unusual in Ranma's room when I looked in the night he was so sick."

"Yes. Go on dear?"

"An incense pot."

"Incense pot?" she replied.

"Incense pot?" Ranma repeated, "No way" he shook his head.

"Son-in law" Cologne said, "You don't remember this pot?"

"Now why would I remember something girly like that? Besides I'm a guy. There's no way I would have that type of junk in my room."

"Nevertheless it's in there Ranma" Akane insisted, "I saw it."

"You must be imagining it," he said closing his eyes and crossing his arms in a defiant manner.

"Shampoo" Cologne said, "The water."

"Okay" Shampoo nodded pouring the cold water on the unsuspecting boy.

"Ahh! That 's cold!" Ranma squealed again and then looked down at her clothes, "Aw" she said, "I'm wet again. Why does this keep happening?"

"Shampoo didn't believe it" Shampoo said stunned, " But now she sees it."

"Ranma" Cologne said turning her head to the young girl.

"Hmm? Oh hello there" she smiled, "What can I do for you dear granny?"

"I just wanted to ask you a simple question my dear" Cologne replied.

"Okay" she nodded, "What can I do for you?"

"Akane mentioned a certain incense pot that she saw in your room, could you tell me about it?"

"Oh you mean the cute little one with the flowers!" she exclaimed with a grin, "I'd love to. I bought that about a week and half ago."

"Huh?" Akane said surprised.

"I think it was the same day that I found myself in the river, yes" Ranma nodded as they all listened stunned, "I had just climbed when I saw this little shop. The river must have washed me down quite a bit. The man who was selling it was really nice and he said it suit me. I thought it was cute the instant I saw it."

"And have you lit it recently?" Cologne asked.

"Actually no. Not once. I really should too because it's such a beautiful fragrance."

"Ranma" Akane interrupted, "Do you remember where this shop was?"

"I think so. I can take you there right now. Why do you want to buy something?" she said cheerfully.

"Well, maybe" Akane nodded uncertain, "Let's go there right now."

"Shampoo go too" Shampoo insisted.

"Where Shampoo goes I go" Mousse replied.

"We'll all go" Cologne said, "Lead the way Ranma."

"Okay" Ranma nodded and stood from her chair heading out the door with the others closely behind her.

_(Next Scene)_

They all stared at the vacant spot as a piece of newspaper blew around the deserted area.

"That's strange" Ranma replied, "I could have sworn it was right here. Then again" she said, "It was a small shop."

"How small Ranma?" Akane asked.

"Like really small. Not even in a building."

"Like a cart you mean?"

"Yes" Ranma said sadly.

"I see" she nodded.

"I'm sorry Akane, you probably wanted to buy something too didn't you?"

"Oh it's all right" Akane held up her hands, "It's no big deal. Maybe next time."

"I'm sorry to you too Shampoo" Ranma added, "Mr. Mousse, dear granny. For all of you coming all this way for nothing."

"Oh that's all right" Cologne nodded as Shampoo watched her sad reaction with mixed feelings of sadness and confusion themselves.

"But I can make it up to you" Ranma replied.

"Hmm?"

"I want to invite all of you for dinner tonight" she said, "I'll make the best meal you've ever had."

"Well" Cologne hesitated, "I don't know."

"Please I really want to make it up to you" Ranma pleaded, "Of course you're both invited as well" she offered the invitation to Mousse and Shampoo.

"Oh well" Mousse looked at Shampoo.

"How could we refuse" Shampoo said grinned, "If Ranma the one who is asking."

"Wonderful" Ranma replied happily as Akane seethed on the inside at the Amazon, "Well come on then. It's getting late" she moved forward and began to hum as Mousse and Shampoo followed and Cologne lingered back with Akane as they walked.

"Akane dear" Cologne said, "It's probably a good thing I am coming over. Then we can take a look at that incense pot together."

"Yea. And I hope it's the source" Akane replied with a nod, "I'd give anything to have the old Ranma back."

"I know you do dear," Cologne laughed as she hopped along on her stick next to her and the sun began to set.

**(Till Next Time)**


	6. Chapter 5:Testing Theories and Group

**Chapter Five: Testing Theories and Group Gatherings**

Kasumi stared at the group in surprise as they entered the Tendo household this evening.

"Oh my. Will you all be staying for dinner tonight?" she said a little worried.

"Don't worry big sister Kasumi" Ranma replied with a sweet smile, "I invited them, so I will handle the preparations for making their dinner."

"Oh I see. Well thank you Ranma. Please come in" she bowed her head, "Shampoo, Mousse, and grandmother."

"Thank you dear" Cologne bowed her head back appreciatively.

"It is an honor" Mousse nodded as Shampoo smiled back happily.

Akane was the only one who was silent as Ranma departed for the kitchen with Shampoo while Kasumi escorted Mousse into the sitting room where Soun and Genma were engrossed in another game of Shogi. Cologne moved closer to Akane and whispered in her ear.

"Now that Ranma is preoccupied in the kitchen making dinner" she said, "Let's go take a look at that incense pot."

"Good idea" Akane agreed leading the way upstairs to Ranma's room.

When they arrived at Ranma's room, Akane could hear shuffling inside and immediately the two of them took their fighting stance as they flung open the door. Inside they saw that Happosai was looking around Ranma's bed.

"Grandfather Happosai?" Akane replied, "What are you doing in Ranma's room?" she asked with an accusing frown.

"I was" he stammered as he stared back at their angry stares, "I was just looking to see if Ranma left her bra in here."

"I thought so" Akane said clenching her fist, "You'd better get out of here before I get really mad" she shouted.

"And what are the two of you doing here?" he asked pointing an accusing finger at them.

"What Akane and I are up to is none of your business Happy" Cologne replied waving her staff at him, "You ought to be ashamed of yourself sneaking into a young girl's room like this."

"Hah! Hah!" he laughed as he ran from the room and the possibility of Akane's blow to the head.

"Honestly" Akane shook her head, "I swear he gets worse every year."

"Never mind him Akane" Cologne replied, "Now let's find that incense pot" they moved into the room.

Akane looked around Ranma's futon and was about to give up when her foot almost hit the pot that was lying near the head of his pillow.

"Here it is" she picked it up and handed it to Cologne who began to examine it.

"Hmm?" Cologne frowned slightly, "It doesn't look like it's ever been lit before. And I can see why male Ranma would never admit to having something like this in his room. It's way to girly for the likes of him."

"No kidding" Akane nodded kneeling down, "It's got too many pretty flowers on it and it's purple in color. To tell you the truth I wouldn't buy anything that girly especially if it's purple."

"Perhaps we should ask Ranma after dinner to light the pot for us" Cologne suggested when Kasumi called them.

"Okay" Akane agreed and then the two of them carrying the incense pot left the room and walked back downstairs for Ranma's dinner.

_(Next Scene)_

When Akane and Cologne arrived in the sitting room they were surprised to see that Ryoga was also sitting at the table as Ranma placed everyone's food in front of them.

"Look Akane" Ranma said happily, "Ryoga came back over for dinner."

"I can see that" Akane smiled a little as she sat next to Nabiki, "So Ryoga. What brings you back here?"

"Well I" Ryoga blushed slightly and then laughed nervously, "I can't tell her that I got lost again" he thought bitterly as Ranma took her seat next to him and Akane.

"Well I hope you all enjoy the meal" Ranma replied with a smile and then she glanced down at her plate nervously as Ryoga looked at her briefly.

Shampoo and Mousse saw this reaction and the Amazon at once became suspicious and frowned at the red head.

"Ranma what you think you doing?" she demanded.

"Huh?" Ranma looked at her, "Why whatever do you mean Shampoo?" she said honestly.

"Why you" Shampoo began but she didn't know what to say for Akane was glaring at her, "Never mind."

"Shampoo?" Mousse looked at her steaming expression, "Oh I get it. Ranma you don't have a thing for Ryoga do you?"

"Huh?" Ranma went pink as Ryoga suddenly stood up.

"What? What? What are you saying you quack head!" Ryoga shouted getting all nervous, "Have you lost your senses?"

To this response Ranma immediately lowered her head and ate silently as Ryoga returned to his seat since everyone was staring at him.

"I'm sorry" Ryoga said quickly, "I must remember my manners."

Everyone was silent during the remainder of dinner until Kasumi went to get the door. It turned out to be Ukyo who had come over for a visit.

"Hello everyone!" she said cheerfully, "Ranma honey. I brought you some okinomiyaki" she sat down next to the girl.

"Why thank you U-chan!" Ranma replied cheering up at once surprising Ukyo at once with her attitude, "I'll go put it in the kitchen and eat it later. Besides I need to go and get dessert" she stood up, "I'll be right back. Please make yourself at home" she moved to the kitchen along with Kasumi who offered to help carry in some of the dishes.

"Okay" Ukyo said as she took Ranma's seat, "Anyone want to tell me what's going on?"

_(Next Scene)_

It took Akane a few moments to explain the situation with Ranma for the past few weeks. When she had finished Ukyo nodded her head in understanding.

"I thought he was acting weirder then usual" she replied.

"What you mean Ukyo?" Shampoo asked a little irritated that she had shown up.

"The other day I saw Ranma in the market place. He was in his girl form. But when I called out to him he just waved sweetly and continued with his shopping. So" she paused, "Ranma honey really was sick then?" she asked Akane.

"Uh huh" Akane nodded, "And that's where it all started."

"Well how are we going to snap Ranma back to his senses?"

"I don't know. But Cologne thinks maybe we might have found the source. The only problem is we have to find out for sure."

"Oh I certainly hope so" Genma cried, "I want my son back. It's been so lonely without him around here."

"What he means" Nabiki interrupted, "Is that it's been too quiet. This new Ranma is much more mannered. We haven't had a piece of our house fall off in about a week and it has been rather pleasant."

"Nabiki what are you saying?" Soun said worried, "We all want the old Ranma back."

"Not me" Happosai spoke up as he finished up his rice, "Girls are much more fun."

"But master" the two of them protested as Ranma and Kasumi returned with the dessert, "Oh you're back" Soun smiled straightening up.

"Mhm" Ranma nodded, "Here we go everyone" she started to hand out their dessert and they all thanked her.

Ranma took a seat next to her father as they all began to eat their desserts and she glanced at Ryoga briefly until he saw her staring at him, then she averted her eyes. Ukyo saw the passing of their glances while Mousse watched amused.

"Umm" Ukyo said, "Did I miss something?"

Shampoo grumbled while her grandmother patted her hand.

"Oh it's nothing" Mousse spoke up practically glowing, "Ranma's just got a little crush on Ryoga that's all."

"Mousse!" Ryoga shouted standing up again with his fists raised.

"Oh really?" Ukyo replied surprised, "Is that true Ranma honey?" she asked.

"Well I" Ranma said nervously.

"Of course not" Ryoga interrupted, "He's making it up! He's lying! It's an absolute lie!!!!"

Ryoga stopped screaming and saw that they were all staring at him minus Ranma who had her head bent low once more, her hair falling over her eyes. He took one step back and then dashed out of the room his face completely red while Mousse was getting splashed by Shampoo with a bucket of water.

"You so stupid Mousse" she replied angrily as he quacked at her side.

"What in the world?" Ukyo said scratching her head then she looked at Ranma at the same time as Akane and saw the tears falling down her face, "Ranma honey?"

"I should probably clean up" Ranma replied not even lifting up her head as she picked up each dessert dish, "I guess Ryoga will finish his dessert later."

"Oh Ranma" Shampoo said sadly as she picked up the tray, "Don't need to be so sad."

"I'm not sad. I guess, I'm just disappointed. I guess Ryoga doesn't like me" she chuckled halfheartedly as she left the room, "Why would he? I'm too ordinary."

"Ranma" Akane replied slowly and then stood up, "Ranma wait" she followed her out of the room.

"I never thought that I would see the day" Genma said, "When I would see Ranma cry like that. Oh my son" he cried in his sleeve, "What has become of you?"

Ukyo meanwhile wasn't saying anything. In one instant she stood up with her spatula and determinedly walked out into the backyard.

"Now where she going?" Shampoo wondered aloud.

_(Next Scene)_

In the back Ryoga was hiding from everyone near the dojo holding his head in shame.

"I can't believe Akane saw me like that," he thought, "But that was so embarrassing. That stupid Mousse. I am going to kill him."

"Ryoga!" Ukyo called, "Are you over here?"

"Huh?" he looked over his shoulder and then stood up, "Ukyo?"

"I thought I'd find you here."

"What do you want?"

"Just how insensitive are you, you jackass!" she insulted.

"What are you talking about?"

"You hurt Ranma's feelings."

"I what?" You got to be kidding me?"

"Mnm" she shook her head, "After you left, Ranma was crying."

"Ranma was crying? Because of what I said?"

"Mhm."

"But that's crazy" he shook his head, "Ranma doesn't cry."

"Ryoga you're such an idiot. I thought you would have figured it out, but Ranma is a girl right now."

"What's your point? He's been a girl before."

"It's different. He's a real girl therefore you have to treat him like one. Honestly he thinks you hate him."

"What?"

"That's what he said before he left the room in tears."

"You've got to be kidding me" Ryoga replied a bit faint.

"I'm not. And if you want to solve this problem, you are going to have to apologize to him."

"Me apologize to him? No way!"

"Ryoga" she man handled her weapon, "I'll give you a choice. Either you apologize to him and mean it or I am going to kick your ass."

Ryoga gulped as he stared at her formidable weapon and saw her steely gaze. He held his hands up in surrender.

"All right. All right. I'll go and apologize to him."

"Right now?" she insisted.

"Right now" he nodded.

"That's a good boy" she smiled as they both moved back towards the house.

Ranma had returned once more to the sitting room and lowered her eyes when she saw him approach.

"Ranma" Ukyo began, "Ryoga has something to say to you."

"Oh?" Ranma raised her head slightly.

"Ukyo?" Akane looked at her quizzically.

"Don't you Ryoga?" Ukyo said pushing him.

"Uh yes" he nodded, "Uh Ranma. I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

"Really?"

"Yes" he nodded again, "I didn't mean what I said, I just was a little embarrassed and I kind of well overreacted, I guess" he placed his hand behind his head, "I don't hate you if that's what you think."

"You don't?" Ranma said, "Really?" she clasped her hands together.

"Yes really" he nodded a third time nervously, "I promise I will be more careful next time with what I say from now on."

"Oh no that's okay Ryoga" Ranma shook her head, "I'm just glad that I didn't disappoint you."

"Huh?" he stared back at her stunned.

"I saved your dessert for you" she held it up.

"Uh thank you" he nodded again taking it gently from her and sitting down.

"Now that's much better," Ukyo grinned taking her seat next to Akane.

"Now that that's all settled" Cologne spoke up, "Ranma."

"Mhm" Ranma nodded, "What is it granny?"

"I was wondering if you could tell us a little more about your incense pot here" she held it up and handed it to her.

"I'd be happy to" Ranma nodded, "It sure is pretty isn't it?"

"It is" Shampoo agreed.

"What we were wondering is, if you could light it for us Ranma" Akane said.

"Oh? Light it? You know it's funny I haven't lit it since I brought it home."

"You haven't?" Akane asked surprised as she handed her the matches.

"Mnm. But I got to light it at the cart. Here it goes" she lit a match and placed it in the incense pot, "That's funny. It's not working."

"Is it broken?" Shampoo asked.

"I noticed that something was wrong upstairs when I examined it" Cologne replied, "It looked like it's not capable of being lit."

"Well that's strange. I know I lit it at the cart. Look I even have the stuff" she held up a packet and smelled the contents, "It smells so wonderful. Here smell it" she handed it Akane.

Akane sniffed the packet and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Uh" she handed it to Cologne and soon everyone at the table minus Kasumi, Nabiki, Genma, Soun, Happosai, and Genma had smelt the packet since they had departed some time earlier.

"Isn't it lovely?" Ranma asked.

Before anyone could answer Akane spoke up.

"Yea. It's great Ranma," she answered.

"Good. Well I think I'm gonna take this upstairs" she picked up the incense pot, "It's getting late. Thank you for coming over for dinner" she bowed her head, "Shampoo, Mr. Mousse, and granny. Oh and Ukyo I'll be sure to eat that okinomiyaki you made and let you know how good it tasted tomorrow."

"Okay Ranma honey" she nodded.

"Akane you'll be sure to see everyone out for me won't you?"

"Sure Ranma" Akane agreed.

"Goodnight, Ryoga" Ranma said hesitating making him turn red again as he turned his head slightly, "I'm glad you came over."

"Uh yea. Uh huh" he nodded keeping his face away from her as she moved from the room.

After she left Akane turned to the others.

"Well?" she asked them.

"I didn't smell anything" Ukyo replied.

"Shampoo neither."

"Not me" Mousse shook his head.

"Mnm" Ryoga agreed, "Nothing."

"How about you Cologne?" Akane asked.

"No" Cologne frowned, "Not a thing. Which means our theory about the incense pot might still be valid."

"Yea" Ukyo nodded, "Considering that Ranma honey was the only one who could smell the stuff."

"Well what do we do now?" Shampoo asked.

"It all lies with that incense pot" Cologne said, "I'm sure of it. We're just going to have to test our theory more" she replied and everyone around frowned curiously.

**(Till Next Time)**


	7. Chapter 6: Mysterious Letter

**Chapter Six: Mysterious Letter**

After Ranma went to bed and Shampoo and the others departed, Akane and Cologne walked back into the sitting room to talk some more. Cologne took a small sip from her tea and then cleared her throat.

"Well?" Akane replied, "Everyone else is gone. What are we going to do now? Please tell me."

"Hmm" Cologne said, "Like I said before, it all lies with that incense pot. Somehow we have to sneak into his room and take it without him knowing it."

"What would that accomplish?" Akane frowned slightly.

"We could find out if it really is the source behind everything" Cologne replied but then hushed her voice when they heard footsteps behind them.

"Ranma?" Akane said surprised as she appeared, "What are you still doing up?"

"I just felt like a bath tonight, oh granny you're still here" she replied with a sweet smile.

"Yes I sent Shampoo and Mousse home early. I'll be leaving shortly" Cologne nodded with a smile of her own, "These old bones of mine are acting up a little more than usual."

"Yea right" Akane thought with a roll of her eyes, "As if anything like that could stop her."

"Oh I see" Ranma nodded, "Well do you need any help getting home?" she asked a bit concerned.

"No thank you dear, I can manage. Why don't you go and take your bath now."

"Okay" she agreed with another nod, "Akane I won't be long" she replied turning to the other girl, "If you want to take one."

"No. Take your time Ranma" Akane shook her head so Ranma departed once more to the bathroom.

"Now that Ranma's taking a bath he'll go back to his old self I imagine," Cologne observed.

"I hope so" Akane nodded.

But twenty minutes later Ranma reappeared again but she was still in her girl form.

"Ahh!" she breathed happily, "That was so refreshing."

"Uh Ranma" Akane replied as Cologne eyed the girl suspiciously.

"Yes Akane?"

"You did take a hot bath didn't you?"

"Of course you silly. How many times do I have to tell you? You can't take a bath in cold water. That's impossible," she giggled.

"Right" Akane faked her chuckle as Ranma moved towards the steps after saying goodnight once more while Akane sighed, "This isn't the first time that this has happened" she leaned on the table with a sad look in her eye.

"So you told me earlier" Cologne said, "How very peculiar."

"You were the only person who ever made it impossible for Ranma to change in hot water, but that was only because he didn't get in it. Now he can get in it and he doesn't change. It doesn't make any sense."

"No it doesn't" Cologne agreed with a frown, "But I think I am going to solve this mystery tonight."

"Really?" Akane lifted her head.

"Mhm. I am gonna get the incense pot, and we will see the outcome with Ranma in the morning" she replied determinedly.

_(Next Scene)_

"Here you go sugar," Ukyo said scooping a helping of Okinomiyaki on the plate, "One more on the house."

"Thanks" Ryoga nodded.

Earlier she had invited him home with her because as she argued it would make it much easier to find his way out of town from her place then from the Tendos. But the truth is she was trying to spare him from suffering any more embarrassment with Ranma.

"I can't believe what an idiot I was tonight," he grumbled.

"Well you were that" she agreed.

"Thanks a lot" he frowned, "You're not supposed to agree with me."

"Well you were Ryoga. You let that other guy intimidate you."

"Who? Mousse?"

"Mhm. You should have just kept your mouth shut and dealt with him later. That's what I would have done."

"Well what do you think of all of this Ukyo? The whole Ranma thing?"

"I'm just as confused as everyone else" she shrugged, "Poor Ranma. And Akane."

"Akane?"

"Yea. Didn't you see the look on her face? She's worried about him. She has been for days," Ukyo added as she cleaned up the top of the stove.

"I suppose you're right" Ryoga nodded lowering his head slightly.

"You still haven't gotten over her," Ukyo said noticing his expression, "Have you Ryoga?"

"Mmm."

"You don't have to tell me. I know you haven't" she sighed, "You're really setting yourself up for disappointment."

"What do you mean?" he retorted lifting his head again.

"Haven't you noticed it yet?" Ukyo replied leaning forward slightly, "Ranma and Akane love each other. There's just no question in my mind about that. Last time it was Akane Ranma was worried about. Now it's the other way around. Whether they like to admit it or not, they care about each other. It's so obvious to me now that I don't know why I didn't notice it before."

"You're really okay with all of this Ukyo?" Ryoga said surprised, "I mean you have loved Ranma for so long."

"Listen Ryoga, it's true that Ranma will always be my first love" she replied with a look of fondness in her eyes, "But in the long run I think it's better this way."

"But why?"

"Why would I want to be in love with somebody who's in love with someone else?"

Ryoga lowered his head again.

"Say what you want to say, but I can't get over Akane that easily" he shook his head.

"Then prepare yourself for a long road of pain and disappointment Ryoga" Ukyo said, "Personally I think you deserve better than that."

"Yea right."

"You do" she insisted.

"You really think so?"

"Mhm" she nodded, "Now finish you dinner."

Ryoga nodded his head back and continued to eat his second helping of okinomiyaki.

_(Next Scene)_

The next morning at the Tendo dojo Akane walked into the sitting room and found Ranma in girl form sitting at the table finishing breakfast.

"Ranma?" she said sitting down.

"What's up Akane?" she answered in a curt manner.

"What did you just say?" she replied back astonished.

"I said what's up, why?"

"Nothing" she shook her head still surprised.

"So I see that jerk Ryoga finally left."

" Yea. He left last night. Ranma are you feeling all right?"

"I told you earlier I'm fine. Geez. What is it with everybody this morning? I am gonna get out of this girl form though" she stood up, "So I'm off to take a bath," she replied leaving the room.

Akane watched her stunned as Cologne hopped into the room.

"Ranma is acting like himself today in his girl form" she informed the old woman.

"Is he now?" Cologne nodded with a smile.

"Did you take the incense pot out of his room last night?"

"I certainly did. But to test the theory correctly, I have an idea. I am going to place the pot in the bathroom with Ranma."

"What would that achieve?" Akane asked with a raise of her eyebrows.

"I have a sneaky suspicion, that this pot comes to life" she held it up, "When only Ranma is in the room. That's why only he can smell the scent. If my theory is correct, we'll be seeing that other female Ranma very soon" she hopped towards the bathroom carrying the pot.

She placed it in the laundry room and then departed. Sure enough just as soon as she left, the pot came to life permeating the room with it's flowery scent. Ranma opened the door from the bathroom and stepped into the laundry room, back in his guy form.

"What's that smell?" he thought, "Kasumi must be doing laundry in here" he surmised, "With some kind of new detergent" he pulled on his clothes and left the room.

He walked back into the sitting room and sat down, his father and Soun looking back at him intently from their game board.

"Ranma my boy" Genma began.

"What's up pop?"

"You're uh," he said clearing his throat, "Looking well."

"Okay?" Ranma raised an eyebrow.

Later that evening Akane and her sisters entered the room with the dinner Kasumi had prepared and sat down to eat, Akane eyeing Ranma the entire time. He finished his meal and then stared straight ahead. Then he stood up, turning his body towards the backyard.

"Ranma?" Akane replied confused as the others watched him stunned.

But he didn't say anything. In one swift motion he ran outside and jumped into the fishpond.

"Ranma!" Genma said surprised as he emerged from the pond back in his girl form.

"Oh my. How did I end up in here?" Ranma replied in her sweet voice, "Father. What are you staring at?"

"Ranma?" he blinked his eyes wide.

"I guess I'd better go take a bath" she said climbing out of the pond dripping wet, "I'll catch a cold otherwise" she walked towards the bathroom for the second time that day.

Akane immediately got to her feet and ran to her room where she was sure Cologne would be waiting for her.

_(Next Scene)_

Sure enough the old woman was waiting for her, sitting on her bed. Akane closed the door behind her and slowly approached her.

"So did you see? Did you see what happened?" she asked out of breath.

"I most certainly did. That incense pot is the thing that is responsible for all of this."

"But how?"

"I removed that pot from Ranma's room last night and he woke up this morning completely normal, in his girl form no less. But the instant I placed that pot in the bathroom that's when the urge for Ranma to go into the cold water happened."

"Wait a second. Ryoga mentioned that Ranma poured a bucket of cold water over himself the other night. Could that have been the same effect?"

"I don't know. But I do know however that someone wants Ranma to remain in his girl form."

"Happosai no doubt" Akane frowned.

"No I don't think that Happy is the one who is behind this. Although it is something he would normally do. No it's someone else. Someone of even greater power."

"But who could possibly want Ranma to remain a girl forever?"

"I don't know dear. But I am going to do some research. I have to get back to the restaurant. Keep an eye on Ranma until then" she hopped out of the window.

"I will" Akane nodded and then she departed the room once more.

_(Next Scene)_

After dinner that evening everyone was sitting in the sitting room, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it" Kasumi replied standing up at once.

Soun lowered his paper as Kasumi returned with a small manila envelope with a seal on the back.

"Father" she said as she came over, "A letter has just arrived for you and Mr. Saotome."

"For both of us?" Soun replied as Genma raised an eyebrow questionly.

"It's addressed to both of you. And by the seal it seems pretty important" she said handing it to him, "Here you go."

"Thank you Kasumi" Soun replied a bit nervously as he opened the envelope, and Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki watched intensely.

He read a bit of the contents and his eyes became wide with fear.

"Saotome" he said sweating, "You might want to take a look at this."

"Hmm?" Genma leaned over to glance at the letter, "Tendo" his glasses fell down his nose in shock as Soun nodded.

Then the two of them looked directly at Ranma and Akane with very weird expressions on their faces making Ranma and Akane stare back confused and a little suspicious.

**(Till Next Time)**


	8. Chapter 7:Father's Suspicious Actions

**Chapter Seven: Father's Strange Actions**

With one look at Akane and Ranma Soun and Genma leapt to their feet, each grabbed their children by the arm, and dashed out of the room with them, leaving Nabiki and Kasumi watching speechless at their behavior.

"Dad!" Akane shouted as he carried her upstairs, "What are you doing?"

"Father" Ranma replied politely, "Put me down."

"I'm sorry Akane" Soun said shoving her in her room.

"It's for your own good boy" Genma added pushing Ranma into the room behind her and closing the door.

"But?" Ranma began perplexed.

"Hey!" Akane shouted again running to the door as she heard the key go in, "What's going on?" she asked banging on the door, "Dad! Mr. Saotome!"

Genma and Soun sighed and then nodded to each other in agreement.

"Mhm."

They walked back downstairs to the sitting room and took their seats once more.

"Father?" Kasumi said confused.

"What's going on daddy?" Nabiki replied, "What did you do that for?"

"Saotome" Soun began.

"Yes Tendo?"

"Do you really think that is going to hold them?"

"I don't know" Genma said with a shrug, "It looks like it's up to us to protect our children" he replied standing up with his fist raised.

"I agree" Soun nodded standing with him in determination, "Before anything strange happens."

"Uh daddy" Nabiki interrupted, "What is going on?"

"Uh that is none of your business young lady" Soun frowned at her.

"But father" Kasumi replied, "You locked Akane and Ranma up in her room. Why would you do that?"

"What's this?" Happosai suddenly appeared with a sack of woman's underwear on his back, "Ranma and Akane are locked up in the same room? Hold could you?"

"Relax master" Soun held up his hands in defense, "They're both girls right now, so it's no big deal."

"No big deal huh? Then I want to see for myself!" he said jumping ahead, "Akane! Ranma!"

"No master!" Soun cried out.

"Please!" Genma begged him.

"We have to stop him" Soun replied.

"Yes at once" Genma nodded, "Before it's too late" they dashed forward, flung themselves around the old man, and pinned him to the ground.

"What are you doing you two ingrates!" Happosai shouted, "Get off of me! Let me go! Let me go!"

"I'm sorry master" Soun began, "But we cannot allow you to release Akane and Ranma."

"He's right" Genma agreed, "We have to stop you."

"Oh father" Kasumi said sadly as she and Nabiki stood behind them.

"You two did something didn't you?" Nabiki replied cynically with her arms crossed.

"Huh?" they all stopped struggling as she continued.

"You've been acting strange since that letter came. You did something bad again didn't you daddy?"

"Well I wouldn't say that" Soun replied trying to defend himself.

"Then why would you lock Ranma and Akane up after reading that letter father?" Kasumi asked, "It doesn't make any sense."

"What letter?" Happosai asked curiously.

"Uh" Genma sweat dropped, "Be quiet you old pervert."

"How dare you talk to your master that way" Happosai spat, "You'd better get off of me or you'll be sorry."

Soun and Genma took a step back as the old man got to his feet glowing brightly and holding onto a very familiar object.

"No master" Soun begged, "Anything but that."

"You asked for it. Happo- fire burst!" he threw the large bomb towards them making them fly into the air through the roof.

"AHHH!" they shouted.

"Huh. Serves them right" Happosai replied, "And now to the more important thing. Ranma! Akane!" he ran towards the steps.

_(Next Scene)_

Akane meanwhile was hitting the door hard while Ranma sat on her bed with a sullen expression.

"Akane" Ranma said, "I don't think you should do that anymore."

"What are you talking about Ranma?" Akane replied angrily, "Aren't you just the least bit suspicious about why they locked us up in here?"

"Well a little bit" Ranma nodded, "But they must have a good reason."

"Yea right. I don't think so. Why don't you at least help me kick down the door, that would be helpful?"

"But that would be wrong" Ranma said with a shake of her head.

"Huh?" Akane blinked.

"We don't want to break the door."

Akane clenched her fists angrily, marched over to Ranma and lifted her up by her shirt.

"Listen you, we don't have time for your little innocent cute girl act all right! So turn back to normal!" she shouted shaking her.

"What are you talking about Akane?" Ranma asked as she shook her, "I am normal."

"Oh Ranma. All right if you won't help me with the door. Perhaps we can escape from the roof" she replied opening up the window.

"Huh? But Akane it's high out there."

"What do you mean by high?"

"I mean dangerous. I'm terrified of heights" she clutched her hands close to her chest.

"Since when?" Akane practically shouted in exasperation.

"I've always been afraid of them. Please don't make me go out there" she closed her eyes.

"Okay. That does it Ranma" Akane said moving forward and grabbing her hand, "Let's go you."

"But, but Akane" she cried.

"No buts about it!" she shouted, "Get out there" she kicked her onto the roof and then climbed out herself.

"Oh. So high" Ranma cringed closing her eyes.

"Oh honestly. You're pathetic" Akane shook her head as she closed the window.

"Now there's no need to call me names," Ranma said.

Akane sighed.

"Well we did that, now we have to find a way down."

"And how do we do that?" Ranma asked in a scared tone looking down around her.

"Well the ladder is around here somewhere" Akane said looking around, "Huh?" she glanced up into the sky at a strange object coming towards them.

"What is it Akane?" Ranma asked.

"Do you see that star? It's coming right toward us."

"Huh?" Ranma looked in the direction she was pointing just as the light came closer.

"Ranma look out!" Akane shouted grabbing Ranma around the waist and pulling her out of the way just before the object hit them both.

Soun and Genma he had heard the commotion ran outside just as Happosai burst through Akane's bedroom.

"Akane!" Soun yelled up at them.

"Ranma!" Genma shouted.

"Dad!" Akane called down as Ranma shielded her eyes afraid, "Mr. Saotome!"

"You get back in your room young lady!" Soun shouted.

"Ranma! You'd better listen to your father!" Genma added.

"Huh?" Ranma looked down at her father surprised.

"What!" Akane shouted, "What are you talking about? That does it. Dad!" Akane called out, "I want to know what's going on and I want to know now!"

"But I uh" Soun stammered.

"Well" Akane said crossing her arms as Ranma listened in.

"It's kind of complicated."

"I'm waiting."

"What's going on out here?" Happosai asked as he hopped out, "A party. Am I invited?"

"Oh grandfather Happosai" Ranma replied surprised.

"What are you doing up here you letch?" Akane asked frowning.

"I just wanted to see if you were all right" Happosai began his fake crying, "Is this anyway to treat your elders?" he cried.

"Oh grandfather" Ranma said sympathetically wrapping her arms around.

"Oh honestly" Akane shook her head in disbelief, "Don't do that."

"But he's sad" Ranma insisted.

"Trust me you don't want to" she pulled him from Ranma's chest just in time.

"So cruel. Perhaps you want to be first!" he added jumping towards Akane, startling her so much that she began to fall from the roof, grabbing Ranma in the process.

"Ahh!" they screamed as they fell off the roof straight into the pond.

"Akane?" Soun yelled out as they dashed over to the pond to find them.

Just as they reached the pond however more stars came down from the skies and began to attack the two old men so that they couldn't help their children. Akane pulled Ranma from out of the pond and Ranma sighed.

"I'm all wet again," Ranma said sadly as Genma and Soun ran from the pond and into the house for shelter.

"Hey look Ranma!" Akane pointed into the sky, "It's those stars. They're landing all over Nerima."

"So they are" Ranma nodded.

"Let's go find out what they're all about" Akane suggested taking her hand and pulling her towards the front gate at a run.

"But Akane" Ranma protested.

"Ranma!" Genma shouted out to them as they left.

"Akane! Come back!" Soun cried out bitterly.

_(Next Scene)_

Meanwhile all over Nerima the stars were falling and things were catching on fire. Ukyo was outside her restaurant cleaning up when a star hit her trashcan and she hurried to put it out.

"What in the world is going on?" she thought as she put it out with a bucket of water and looked up into the sky, "Those aren't ordinary stars. Huh?" she blinked, "They're landing mostly at the Tendo dojo. I'd better hurry" she added running back inside and grabbing her large spatula, "And go see if Ranma honey is okay" she ran towards the dojo.

At the cat café Mousse and Shampoo were putting out a fire towards their front door just as several panicked people ran by.

"Aya!" Shampoo replied, "Where these stars come from?"

"They're no ordinary stars, that's for sure" Mousse frowned removing his glasses.

"Shampoo! Mousse!" Cologne said appearing, "We must hurry to the Tendo dojo. Rumor has it that that's where all the stars are falling" she hopped out on her stick.

"Aya" Shampoo repeated, "Ranma!" she dashed after her great grandmother, "Grandmother wait up!"

"Wait Shampoo!" Mousse shouted, "I'm coming too!" he ran after the Amazon.

Ryoga at the same time was walking near the Tendo dojo when he saw the scattering of stars.

"Huh?" he blinked, "That's the Tendo dojo. Akane!" he yelled dashing towards it.

In the park Tatewaki Kuno and his sister Kodachi were fending off stars of their own as they were on their way home.

"Look brother dear" Kodachi replied, "All the stars seem to be falling towards my darling Ranma's humble abode."

"Akane Tendo!" Kuno shouted, "Pig tailed girl! Here I come my loves!" he ran forward with his sister right behind him.

_(Next Scene)_

"Akane" Ranma said trailing behind her as she pulled her along the streets, "Please slow down. I can't keep up," she breathed out heavily.

"Huh?" Akane stopped and let go of Ranma's hand so they could catch their breath, "I'm sorry Ranma. I didn't mean to pull you so hard."

"That's okay" Ranma nodded with a smile, "But where are we?"

"What? I don't know" Akane shook her head after a few minutes, "I don't think I've seen this part of Nerima before. Then again I've hardly ever been out at night."

"Akane I'm scared. Let's go back."

"But Ranma."

" Our fathers will be worried about us."

"Good. Maybe they should be."

"You don't mean that."

"No. All right Ranma" Akane agreed, "Let's go back" she agreed moving towards her.

"Hmm" Ranma smiled, "Huh?" she said as the wind began to pick up around them and Akane moved in front of Ranma, as a dark figure appeared, "Who's there?" Ranma asked a bit frightened.

"Huh?" Akane looked up and saw the figure, "Hey who is that? Show yourself!" she demanded.

"Akane Tendo" the man replied with a smile not showing his face since it was bent over, "Ranma Saotome. I have found you at last."

"Huh?" Ranma said.

"What do you mean?" Akane asked, "Found us?"

"Akane!" Soun shouted making the girls turn around.

"Ranma!" Genma called as they ran towards them.

"Father?"

"Dad?"

"You will not interfere" the man replied making the wind blow around the girls once more, making the two of them scream.

"Ranma!" Genma shouted at the same time as Soun yelled, "Akane!"

But when the wind cleared the girls were nowhere to be seen. Soun and Genma fell to their knees.

"Oh no" Genma replied, "We were too late Tendo."

"Yes Saotome" Soun nodded, "This is all our fault" he cried as several figures appeared behind them.

"Go on boys" Happosai replied making their backs tighten.

"Yes do go on," Ukyo said angrily, "What's all your fault now?"

Genma and Soun looked back over their shoulders and saw Ukyo, Ryoga, Mousse, Shampoo, Cologne, Kuno, Kodachi, and Happosai all staring back at them with angry frowns on their faces.

"Something tells me" Ryoga replied, "You two have a lot of explaining to do" he punched his fist into his other threateningly.

Genma and Soun just looked at each other and cringed in complete horror with looks of pity on their faces as the stars in the sky returned to normal.

**(Till Next Time)**


	9. Chapter 8: The Tower

**Chapter Eight: The Tower**

Ranma felt the slight breeze on her cheek as she opened her eyes slowly and lifted her head.

"Huh?" she said out loud, "Where am I?" she glanced to her left and saw the other girl lying next to her, "Akane? Akane wake up" she replied shaking her gently.

"What?" Akane opened her eyes and saw her staring back at her, "Ranma?"

"Yo" Ranma waved, "You okay?"

"Yea" Akane nodded sitting up, "What happened?"

"I don't know. Couldn't tell you" Ranma shook her head.

"Wait a minute" Akane suddenly interrupted making Ranma back up a bit, "Did you just say yo?"

"Yea" Ranma nodded, "I always say yo."

"Ranma?" she blinked looking at her directly in the eye.

"Uh huh."

"You're back."

"Back? What do you mean back?"

"I mean you're you, instead of that sweet girl."

"Uh of course. What are you talking about?"

"Ranma don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"The whole past two weeks?"

"Um" Ranma thought with a serious look on her face, "No" she suddenly realized, "I guess I don't" she frowned quizically.

"Well" Akane said, "I guess I'd better catch you up then" she cleared her throat.

"Huh?"

_(Next Scene)_

Meanwhile at the Tendo dojo Genma and Soun were tied up in front of the others as they began their interrogation.

"Now then" Ukyo said, "Why don't the two of you tell us what you've done?"

They sweat dropped again as the others listened.

"Your very lives depend on your answers" Kuno threatened.

"I'll handle this Samurai boy" Ukyo retorted, "So? Where are Ranma and Akane? Where did they disappear to?"

"Uh" Genma began gulping, "I tell you we have no idea."

"That's right" Soun nodded, "They just disappeared right before our very eyes."

"Hmm" Happosai scoffed, "Something tells me that you two have done something really bad this time."

"But master" Soun pleaded.

"Please believe us we didn't do anything" Genma added.

"Mhm" Ryoga shook his head as he crossed his arms, "Like we could believe that."

"Shampoo agree" Shampoo spoke as Mousse nodded, "They not telling entire truth."

"All right I've had enough of this stalling" Ukyo replied stepping forward and take Genma by the shirt, "All right old man start talking, or they will start the punishment of this little interrogation" she indicated the others who were growing impatient.

"Uh" Genma's sweat began to pour from his forehead, "Tendo."

"Don't look at me Saotome. You're on your own. It's every man for himself."

"Thanks a lot" Genma quivered as Nabiki appeared in the doorway.

"You know" Nabiki said coming over, "I could probably tell you what's going on" she replied sitting down.

"What?" Ukyo said in surprise dropping Genma's shirt.

"You could?" Ryoga replied looking at her while Cologne just shook her head.

"Nabiki" Soun complained.

"It's really all rather simple."

"Well tell us" Ukyo insisted.

"What happened to Ranma?" Shampoo asked.

"Yes Nabiki Tendo" Kuno added, "Don't keep us in suspense. Where is Akane Tendo and the pig-tailed girl?"

"It's just that my memory is not very clear" Nabiki shook her head.

"Oh here we go" Ukyo rolled her eyes.

"Oh yea" Ryoga nodded in unison, "Should have known there would be a motive."

"A motive? This is my sister we're talking about. I only care about her welfare. Don't you Kuno baby?" she asked turning to him.

"Well of course" Kuno nodded completely oblivious to what was happening.

"And you'd do practically anything to find out the information to where she is located wouldn't you?"

"Naturally" he nodded, "I would give my very soul" he said dramatically holding up his wooden sword.

"That's not necessary" Nabiki shook her head, "But I could give you the information for say about ten thousand yen" she held up her hand.

"Sold" Kuno nodded and handed her the money, which she promptly placed down her shirt.

"Well now that you've gotten what you want Nabiki" Ukyo replied, "Will you tell us what we want to know?"

"Of course. It all started with the letter."

"Letter?" they all looked at each other.

"What letter?" Shampoo asked.

"Yes I'm quite interested in that myself" Cologne replied leaning forward as Nabiki looked over at her sister.

"Oh right" Kasumi nodded, "I had almost forgotten" she pulled the envelope out of the pocket of her apron and Soun and Genma immediately became terrified, "Father and Mr. Saotome received this letter earlier this evening and that's when they insisted on locking Akane and Ranma up in her room."

"They locked them up together?" Ryoga said in disbelief.

"Well Ranma was in his sweet girl form" Nabiki added.

"So what do you two have to say about that?" Happosai replied eyeing their two prisoners with an evil eye.

"I. I plead the fifth!" Soun said.

"I'm with him" Genma nodded.

"Oh really" Ukyo said angrily, "Kasumi can we see the letter?"

"Here you go" she laid it out in front of them and they all began to read silently to themselves.

When they reached the middle of the contents the whole room echoed with their astonished and angry voices.

"WHAT!!!"

_(Next Scene)_

"So basically that's it" Akane finished as Ranma stood to her feet and began to gaze around at their non-existent surroundings.

"Uh huh. So it all had to do with some kind of kooky incense pot?"

"Mhm. Shampoo's great grandmother found that out."

"I guess I owe the old ghoul then. And you're right about pop and Mr. Tendo. They did something stupid again" Ranma frowned, "I can just feel it."

"Well what do we do now?" Akane asked getting to her feet.

"I don't know" Ranma shook her head, "The area we're in isn't even there you know. You can't see anything. It's like we're on a blank page."

"I know" Akane nodded, "If only there was a door or something."

"Huh?" Ranma looked to her left, "Akane look there" she pointed.

"Huh?" Akane looked to the left and saw an enormous door that had obviously not been there before, "Where did that come from?" she said astonished.

"I have no idea" Ranma shook her head and moved forward, "But let's see if it leads anywhere" she walked over to the door.

"Be careful Ranma."

"Don't worry Akane" Ranma replied taking the knob in her hand and turning it, "Hey it's open" she opened the door.

"That's a relief" Akane smiled somewhat and joined her at her side as they peered out into the long white hallway, "Look at all the doors. What do we do now?"

"Well we're not going to do much by staying here" Ranma said, "I say we leave this room and go find our way out this crazy place."

"Okay" Akane nodded, "I'm right behind you Ranma," she added as they left the blank room and entered the hallway.

_(Next Scene)_

They began to walk along the hallway and try each of the doors every few steps. After at least twenty minutes Akane sighed.

"It's no good Ranma. None of these doors are unlocked. And we've been walking a good long time now."

"Yea" Ranma nodded, "But we can't give up. The problem is there are no turns in this place. No other corridors. No stairs. If we could find something that was different then just doors, then we can find out where we are."

"I tell you what I wish we had" Akane replied.

"What's that?" Ranma looked at her quizzically.

"A window."

"Yea" Ranma agreed, "That would tell us where we are."

"Ranma!" Akane suddenly exclaimed.

"What?"

"Look at the end of the hall. Do you see what I see?"

"I don't believe it" Ranma said as they dashed forward, "It's an actual window!"

They ran all the way down till they arrived. Ranma took a step forward.

"Now let's hope it opens."

"Mhm" Akane nodded, "Go for it Ranma."

"Okay" Ranma pushed the window and opened right away giving Ranma a chance to look out, "Uh Akane."

"What is it? What can you see?"

"We're pretty high up."

"Huh?" Akane stepped forward and looked out the window in astonishment, "We are" she nodded, "Does that mean that we're on the top floor right now?"

"We must be" Ranma said with a frown, "However if that were the case wouldn't we have found some kind of stairwell at this point. Or better yet and elevator" she added and then they both heard a familiar dinging sound behind them.

"No way" Akane replied turning, "I don't believe it" she repeated what Ranma said earlier, "It's an elevator."

"Well it's about time we got some good luck" Ranma smiled dashing forward, "Come on Akane!"

"But Ranma" Akane began but just shrugged her shoulders and walked onto the elevator as Ranma examined the buttons on the sidewall.

"Okay. Let's see" Ranma said thinking out loud, "We're probably on the top floor. So what we want to do is go to the bottom floor to find the front door."

"Let's hope this works."

"Mhm. Cross your fingers. Here goes nothing" she pressed the bottom floor button and the door closed.

_(Next Scene)_

The designs in the sand continued along the narrow path as the two men were pulled still tied and their feet kept trying to dig at the ground. In front of them Ukyo, Shampoo, Ryoga, Happosai, and Cologne walked while behind them Kuno, Mousse, and Kodachi kept an eye on them.

"But I don't understand why we had to come along with you" Soun whined.

"Perfectly simple" Ukyo said, "You two know the way there."

"Yea" Ryoga replied with a frown, "Who better to lead us then the two idiots who started this whole thing in the first place."

"But you don't understand" Genma pleaded digging his feet again, "We had no choice" Mousse pushed him on.

"No choice he say," Shampoo scoffed, "Do you believe this great grandmother?"

"Whatever the cause we will find Ranma and Akane" Cologne replied, " That's what we must focus on now."

"I agree" Ukyo nodded as they walked even faster.

"I still can't believe you two" Happosai said with a furious look on his face, "And you call yourselves my disciples."

Genma and Soun lowered their heads in shame as they all continued the dangerous trek to find Ranma and Akane.

_(Next Scene)_

When the elevator doors opened up Ranma and Akane immediately ran out to find the entrance but we're disappointed once more.

"Wait a second" Akane replied, "It's another hallway with doors."

"That can't be right" Ranma said scratching her head, "We just came off the eleva.. uh Akane" she stopped.

"What is it?"

"The elevator. It's gone."

"What?" Akane spun around, "You're kidding."

"Uh uh" Ranma shook her head.

"Oh great. Well now what do we do?"

Ranma sighed and then crossed her arms.

"Start trying to open these doors I guess."

"But Ranma that could take forever. I hate to say this but I think we're lost."

"How could we be lost? We don't even know where we are."

"Hold on" Akane suddenly said, "Do you hear that?"

"Hmm" Ranma listened, "It sounds like running water."

"Yea" Akane nodded.

"Maybe it's a hot spring" Ranma replied all at once becoming excited, "And I can turn back into my guy form."

"Yea" Akane repeated.

"Come on Akane" Ranma said taking her hand much to her surprise, "Let's go!" they ran forward to the sound of the water.

But when they arrived at the source they were disappointed once again. Ranma let go once again as they stared at the large structure.

"It's just a fountain" Akane replied bitterly.

"Maybe" Ranma said, "It contains hot water" she ran her hands in it and then shook it off angrily, "Nope. Cold. Well that's just great."

"There's another door," Akane pointed next to the fountain.

"Hmm? That one looks promising" Ranma replied admiring the unique golden designs on it.

"Yea, it's different. Should we try it?"

"What do we got to lose?" Ranma shrugged and then the two of them walked forward, opened the door, and walked in.

_(Next Scene)_

The door closed behind them all at once when they entered and once again they were disappointed as they looked at each other.

"Ranma" Akane replied gazing at the blank room, "I think we're back where we started."

"No way" Ranma shook her head, "That can't be right" she added as a window appeared in front of them, "Look" she ran over and opened it, "Oh no."

"What's wrong now?"

"I think you're theory about being back where we started was correct."

"What do you mean?"

"Come and see for yourself."

Akane obeyed and looked out the window. Now she could clearly see that they were all the way at the top of a large tower.

"We're still at the top" she shook her head angrily.

"Yes that's true" Ranma nodded, "But we did learn one thing by looking out this window."

"What's that?"

"See for yourself" Ranma repeated pointed down.

Akane looked back out the window and saw the water beneath them and heard the crashing waves.

"We're near the ocean somewhere" she replied taking a step back.

"Mhm. The question is where?" Ranma said closing the window, "I don't know what to do anymore Akane."

"I know. It seems like no matter how far we got we didn't get anywhere."

"And I'm starving" Ranma added beginning to complain, "I'd give anything for something to eat right about now. Hey" Ranma suddenly smelt the air, "Do you smell that?"

"Oh come on. You got to be kidding me?"

"You do smell it don't you?"

"Yes, but how is that possible" Akane said as a large table of food slowly appeared in front of them, "No way."

"Oh wow" Ranma practically drooled, "Look at all that food."

"Wait Ranma" she took her by the arm, "It could be a trap or a mirage."

"If it's a mirage. It's a pretty damn good one" she took a step forward.

"But."

"I'm starving Akane" Ranma pleaded, "I'll be the guinea pig" she volunteered moving even closer to the table, "If it's poison. Then we'll know."

"But."

But Ranma was already at the table and eating the food in the same old-fashioned way that he used to, with no manners whatsoever.

"Oh this is so good" Ranma smiled, "Akane you have got to try this stuff" she insisted.

"Well" Akane hesitated, "If you're sure that it's not poison. I am kind of hungry " she moved closer to the table.

"Well dig in" Ranma said as she finished off some miso soup, "We're gonna need the strength to find our way out of here anyway."

"That's true" Akane nodded, "Okay. I'll try some" she picked up a pair of chopsticks and some rice and began to eat, "This is really good."

"Mhm" Ranma nodded, "You know what would be even better, if we could have a bath afterwards? Then I could really change back into a guy."

Suddenly near to them they heard water running and slowly before their eyes a large bathtub appeared with hot water flowing.

"I must be dreaming" Akane said about to drop her chopsticks, "How did that happen? Is it really hot water?"

"I don't know" Ranma shook her head as the bubbles began to appear, "But I'm gonna find out" she moved forward and felt the water with her hand, "It is hot" she smiled, "Boy side. Here I come!" she exclaimed jumping into the hot water with her clothes on.

"Ranma!" Akane shouted running forward as Ranma's figure came out of the water, "Didn't look like it worked."

"I don't understand" female Ranma shook her head, "I'm in hot water."

"Maybe this tower doesn't let you turn back into a guy."

"Maybe" Ranma nodded somberly climbing out with her wet clothes.

"Still it would be a waste if we didn't use it."

"You're right" Ranma nodded again, "Let's take a bath right now" but then she saw Akane's astonished expression and held up her hands, "Of course I mean separately, I won't look."

"Well all right" Akane consented, "Since you're already wet, you go first. And I'll pull this curtain" she replied noticing a large pink curtain that seemed to surround the bath, "Around you."

"Good idea" Ranma nodded for a third time.

After Ranma took her bath, Akane climbed in and then climbed out. When she appeared she saw that Ranma was dressed in a very fancy blue kimono.

"Hey Ranma. Where did that come from?"

"It was funny. I didn't want to put on my wet clothes and then suddenly that rack of kimonos appeared," she pointed to the left of her.

"Wow they're so beautiful" Akane fingered a light green one, "Wait a minute Ranma have you noticed anything strange about this place?"

"Hmm?"

"It seems every time we wish for something it appears."

"You're right" Ranma agreed, "When we wanted a way to see where we were, the window appeared."

"And when we were looking for a way down, the elevator appeared when you said elevator."

"Yea. And then there was the food. The bath. The clothes. It seems like we whatever we need seems to appear when we want it to."

"Yea" Akane nodded, "And then it disappears real quickly once we're done with it."

"We can use this to our advantage" Ranma said.

"Hey Ranma. Was that there before?" Ranma pointed behind her as she placed on a pretty yellow kimono.

"Huh?"

Behind them stood a large dressing table with two mirrors. On the table were tons of jewelry and ornate hairpieces.

"Wow" Akane replied in awe as they walked over.

"Look at all this junk."

"It's not junk Ranma. It's beautiful."

"Hey I'm a guy remember. It's junk to me."

Suddenly all around them the room started to come together. Paintings appeared on walls, the floor was suddenly covered with carpet, there was tons of furniture and millions of boxes tied up with ribbons.

"What is all this?" Ranma's mouth about dropped open as she stared.

"It's starting to look just like a room. A bedroom" Akane observed.

"Yea. All that's missing is the, oh spoke to soon" Ranma said as a large bed big enough for the two of them appeared next to the dressing table.

"It's humongous" Akane gasped.

"Yea. But we didn't wish for it. Did we?"

"I don't know. I was thinking I was kind of tired."

"You know that's funny. So am I all of a sudden" Ranma nodded, "It must have been all that walking we did."

"Yea" Akane nodded with a yawn of her own, "I don't know about you but I could use a nap."

"Uh huh" Ranma said through yawns as they each climbed onto the bed on opposite sides of the bed.

"Stay on your side" Akane warned.

"I have no intention on coming on your side" Ranma frowned, "This big bed is so large we each have a big enough side. Besides" she yawned even louder, "Why the heck would I want to sleep with a tomboy anyway" she closed her eyes.

"You're such a jerk Ranma" Akane muttered before she too drifted off to sleep.

Up above them a large pair of teal blue eyes watched them and from his room the mysterious operator of the tower smiled softly to himself.

**(Till Next Time)**


	10. Chapter 9:Mousse to the Rescue

**Chapter Nine: Mousse to the Rescue?**

The waves rose higher as the intrepid group of rescuers finally observed the tower for the first time. It loomed over them stretching into the sky, seeming to go on forever. Genma and Soun however cowered away from it, as if it was something to be feared.

"So that's where Ranma and Akane are?" Ukyo replied as the wind began to pick up.

Ryoga looked back over his shoulder as Genma and Soun shook.

"I'd say by the looks of those two that we're right on the money," he said pointing back.

"My goodness" Cologne replied shaking her head, "What a magnificent structure."

"I never heard about a tower on a beach," Shampoo said afterward as Kuno and Kodachi looked at each other quizzically.

"Nor have I" Mousse agreed adjusting his glasses.

"That is no ordinary tower" Cologne frowned.

"Cologne is right" Happosai nodded, "That tower is surrounded by a great aura."

"An aura?" Ukyo questioned.

"That means," Ryoga said leaning on his left knee slightly, "That it won't be easy to get into will it?"

"Precisely" Cologne nodded, "And from what I can tell there is only one way in."

"What's that great grandmother?" Shampoo asked curiously.

"Up there" the old woman pointed up at the only window at the very top of the tower.

"Huh. It's a window" Ryoga said surprised.

"And there is only one."

"Oh great" Ukyo sighed, "There's no front door. How are we supposed to get up to that window?"

"I bet those two know how to get in" Happosai replied hopping forward and eyeing his two disciples, "Don't you boys?"

"Oh please master" Soun cried, "Please have mercy."

"Yes don't make us go back into that awful place," Genma begged.

"Hmm" Happosai scoffed, "It's because of you two that Ranma and Akane are in that awful place to begin with. Those poor young things. All alone without their Happy" he began to tear up.

"I think they'll survive" Ukyo rolled her eyes.

"Knowing Ranma" Ryoga agreed, "I think he would he prefer it that way."

"I don't think so" Mousse spoke up, "Personally."

"What?" Ryoga spun around, "What are you talking about Mousse?"

"You have to remember Ryoga, he's in his girl form right now" Mousse smirked at him, "Therefore the only one she is expecting to come and rescue her is you" he began to laugh as Ryoga blushed bright red.

A splash of water came Mousse's way and in the next instant he was a quacking duck, unaware that Shampoo had splashed him with some nearby ocean water.

"Shut up you stupid Mousse" Shampoo said with a angry frown on her face, "Don't say such things" then her eyes lit up, "Aya. Shampoo come up with best way to find out if Akane and Ranma all right."

"What do you mean Shampoo?" Cologne replied.

"Mousse can fly up there," she pointed at the window.

"Oh yea" Ryoga said scoffing, "Let's send Mousse up there. He'll come back with so much information" he said sarcastically, "About how he bumped into things. He won't even know when he found Ranma and Akane," he added as Mousse quacked irritated at him.

"Right" Ukyo replied, "And I suppose if we sent you in there it would be better? In your case you would never come back" Ryoga lowered his head as Mousse secretly laughed at him in his head, "But Shampoo does have a point. The duck can fly. Therefore he can get up to that window better than us, especially since it's all the way across this small bit of water on that large rock."

"I guess" Ryoga nodded, "And if he doesn't find them, I'm sure that Ranma and Akane will know it's him."

"Exactly" Ukyo nodded back with a smile.

"Hear that Mousse" Shampoo replied picking him up by the neck, "This is your chance to impress Shampoo. Go and find Ranma" she threw him up into the sky and he began to fly towards the window.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Ryoga replied as they watched him fly closer to the tower and the sun began to set.

"We can only hope" Ukyo said sadly.

"Have you all noticed" Cologne suddenly replied, "Happy is nowhere to be seen."

"Oh no" Ukyo shook her head.

"Where did the old letch go?" Ryoga added.

"My guess is he is already gone to the tower" Cologne said pointing at the spot where Genma and Soun were moments ago, "And he's taken those two with him."

"That's just great" Ukyo shook her head in disbelief.

"Well" Ryoga sighed, "There's not much we can do until Mousse returns I'm afraid."

"You're right Ryoga" Ukyo nodded as they both stared at the tower with Kuno, Kodachi, Shampoo, and Cologne, "Let's just be patient and wait."

"Oh Ranma darling" Kodachi replied with her hands clasped together, "I come anon my love."

"Akane Tendo. Pig tailed girl" Kuno whispered in the wind as he clutched onto his wooden sword, "I swear on my life my loves I shall rescue you."

Ryoga and Ukyo looked at each other and rolled their eyes once more in unison.

_(Next Scene)_

Meanwhile Happosai riding, was making Genma as a panda swim across the small area of water while Soun struggled behind him swimming.

"But master" Soun said trying to not get the salt water in his mouth, "Why did you insist we come with you?"

"Because you little ingrates" Happosai replied angrily, "It's your fault that your children are in this predicament. You should be the ones responsible for rescuing them."

Genma growled a little afraid.

"Stop bellyaching you big baby" Happosai said to the panda, "And keep swimming. We're nearly there. I'll get up to the top of that tower if it kills me."

_(Next Scene)_

At the same time up in the mysterious room Ranma opened her eyes slowly and lifted herself from the bed. She yawned a little and looked on the other side where Akane was still sleeping soundly.

"That sure hit the spot" she replied standing up from the bed and walking over to the window, "Hmm" she said as she opened it and stared out at the sun that was nearly set, "Looks like it's almost nightfall. Huh?" she blinked at an object that was heading in her direction, "Is that something in the sunlight?"

Then she suddenly took a step back as a white object zoomed into the room, knocking her completely to the floor.

"Ahh!" she screamed awakening Akane, "What the heck is that?"

"Ranma?" Akane said rubbing her eyes, "What's wrong?"

The white object hit the floor and Ranma cautiously moved toward it.

"Something came through the window" she replied.

"What is it?" Akane said becoming alert and climbing out of the bed.

"I don't know" Ranma felt the object and it all at once came to life quacking at her, "Wait a second" she frowned, "I recognize those glasses. Mousse?" the duck quacked even more, "It's him all right. How did you get here?" she asked the angry bird.

"We're not going to understand him like that" Akane replied.

"Good idea. Let's put him in the bathtub" Ranma said grabbing the quacking animal by the neck and walking over to the tub, throwing him in.

All at once Mousse's head appeared out of the tub and he gasped as he took a breath of fresh air.

"Huh" Ranma frowned even more, "Funny enough it works for him and not for me."

"I told you Ranma" Akane said, "The spell is on you, not anyone else."

"You're probably right" Ranma nodded and then looked at Mousse once more, "So duck boy what brings you here?" she asked.

"Uh Ranma" he blinked.

Ranma sighed and picked up his glasses off the floor.

"Put your glasses on you moron" Ranma replied handing them to him which he at once put on his face.

"I see you're back to your old rude self" he blinked through his glasses and saw her red hair, "Well sort of."

Ranma frowned again as Akane leaned forward since they were both kneeling by the tub.

"Mousse what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm not the only one here" he replied, "Shampoo and her grandmother, and the old man. Even Ryoga. We all came to find you guys."

"Really?" Ranma said surprised.

"You all came to rescue us?" Akane added.

"Yes but I was the only one who could get up here" Mousse gloated happily.

"That's because you're a duck" Ranma scoffed, "So the old freak's down there huh?"

"Not to mention your fathers" Mousse replied with a nod, "They're the ones who's behind all this."

"Huh?" Akane said.

"I knew pop had something to do with this" Ranma clenched his fist.

"But what did they do?" Akane asked.

"Well they" Mousse began but Ranma quieted him, "What is it?"

"Somebody's coming" Ranma replied seriously standing to her feet and blocking Akane as Mousse sank lower into the water.

The door suddenly opened and in strode someone Akane recognized at once. So much so that she too sprung to her feet.

"It's. It's you," she said with wide eyes.

**(Till Next Time)**


	11. Chapter 10: Not so Suprising Revelation

**Chapter Ten: A Not-so Surprising Revelation**

Mousse lowered himself even further down in the water as Ranma quickly and inconspicuously closed the curtain around the large bathtub. Then she walked over next to Akane as the strange man who was dressed in complete turquoise blue except for his long cape, which was slate grey, closed the door behind him. Ranma eyed the stranger suspiciously as he gazed back at the both of them with his blue-green eyes.

"Akane" Ranma began as the man brushed a few strands of his long maroon hair out of his face, "What do you mean it's you?"

"Um" Akane hesitated slightly, "Well I've seen him before."

"Where?"

The man smiled slightly.

"You're gonna think this is strange" Akane said, "But lately during amongst that weird stuff that was happening to you, this guy kept popping up in my dreams."

"Huh?" Ranma's eyes became wide.

"Just for brief moments though. As if he was never there to begin with."

"Okay I've heard enough" Ranma replied stepping a few feet forward, "Just who are you and where have you brought us?" she asked him.

"You do not need to be alarmed" the man said continuing to smile as he finally spoke, "You are both here on an invitation."

"Invitation?" Akane said surprised.

"It's hardly an invitation when you take someone against their will" Ranma replied with a frown.

"I don't understand I was under the impression that you both knew that I was coming," he said with a bit of a surprised frown himself.

"And how would we know that?"

"Didn't your fathers tell you?"

"Our fathers?" Akane replied with a raise of her eyebrows.

The man studied their confused faces and then smiled once more with a shake of his head.

"Oh I see. So they tried to weasel out of their bargain did they?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Ranma said as Mousse listened in even more.

"You are Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo aren't you? The children of Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome?"

"Mhm" Akane nodded as Ranma replied "yes" at the same time, "But what does that mean?"

"How shameful. That your own fathers didn't inform you about your future husband."

"Our what!" Ranma practically screamed while Akane became pale all at once.

"Uh husband?" she said.

"That's correct."

"They're must be some kind of mistake" Ranma replied, "Akane and I already have a fiancée. Not to mention" Ranma thought, "We are each other's fiancée."

"I'm aware of that" he nodded.

"Huh?"

"Your fathers told me that when we met. Just two months ago."

"Two months ago?" Akane said.

"Mhm. They were out on some sort of renewal training or something they said."

"I remember that" Ranma nodded.

"Ranma" Akane interrupted looking at her, "Isn't that the trip when they came back with hardly no information at all? In fact they both seemed very tense."

"Yea" Ranma said, "You're right. But they didn't talk about."

"They probably wouldn't" the man spoke up, "It might have been too much of a terrible experience for them."

Ranma looked over at him directly once more while Akane clasped her hands together.

"Anyway you were saying?" Ranma replied urging him to continue.

"I came upon your fathers collapsed outside my tower. Now normally I am generous to those who need help so I offered some hospitality to them, not expecting much of course, just some kind words. However" his voice took on a much darker tone, "I have never met a more greedy, unthankful pair in my entire life. Not only did they not thank me they proceeded to want more. I am a patient man so I allowed them to stay in the comforts of my home for three more days and still I received no sign of appreciation from either of them."

"Uh" Ranma shook her head as she placed a hand to her forehead, "That sounds like my old man all right."

"But not my dad. When did he get so greedy?" Akane pondered.

"They must have been so starving they didn't even think" Ranma surmised, "Anyway what does that have to do with me and Akane?"

"I'm getting to that. After the third day I had grown quite tired of their antics so they next time they asked for a meal I said I would feed them for two more days if they could defeat me in a fight. If they couldn't they would have to forfeit their lives."

"Let me guess, they lost" Akane replied with a frown.

"Yea" Ranma nodded, "Pop and Mr. Tendo are so rusty it's not funny."

"They did lose" the man nodded, "But like I said, I am a generous sort. So I gave them one final offer. Instead of taking their lives I asked if they had anything valuable to give me in place of their pathetic existence. They racked their brains coming up with nothing, so finally I made a suggestion to them."

"What suggestion?" Ranma frowned not really liking where the conversation was going.

"I have always been alone. A bachelor if you will. I wanted someone to spend my life with. Low and behold Soun Tendo had three daughters. But I insisted since he had two older ones that I would take the youngest in exchange for his life."

"But surely my dad must have told you I had a fiancée?" Akane replied as Ranma clenched her fist angrily.

"Yes he did mention that, but he was so terrified he offered you right on the spot. And as for Genma Saotome, well he was not so lucky."

"Okay" Ranma interrupted, "Could we stop this conversation right here? I don't know what the old man told you but you've been deceived."

"I'm sorry" the man shook his head.

"I'm not really a girl. If he told you he had a daughter in order to save his sorry ass, then he lied to you."

The man chuckled and then looked directly in Ranma's eyes.

"I know."

"Huh?"

"He informed me that he had a son and not a daughter but he also told me that you can transform into a girl. So it didn't matter."

"Wait a minute! You know that I am a guy?" Ranma said astonished.

"Yes. I'm fully aware of that circumstance."

"Then why? If you know I'm really a guy then why are you," Ranma replied totally confused at this point.

"I can see that you're very conflicted at the moment Ranma, so I'll explain."

"Uh" Ranma blinked fast still trying to comprehend what she was hearing, "Okay" she said slowly.

"You see I'm what you would call a nobody or nothing. I'm neither man nor woman. I choose the form that I have."

"Choose the form?"

"Yes. Therefore it doesn't matter."

"I still don't get it."

"It's quite simple Ranma, I am in male form now so as long as you stay in your female form, it makes no difference to me whether you're male or not. I mean you'll never be male again as far as I'm concerned anyway."

"Oh really" Ranma said through gritted teeth.

"Excuse me" Akane interrupted and he turned his head in her direction, "You wouldn't be the one by any chance who was responsible for Ranma's condition for the last few weeks would you?"

"Why yes. As a matter of a fact I am. Brilliant deduction Akane. I was the one who made it possible for Ranma to receive the incense pot that caused the transformation. By sending one of my devoted servants to distract him and knock him into the river, thereby transforming him into his girl form I was able in disguise to sell the incense pot to the unknowing girl form of Ranma."

"Why you?" Ranma replied angrily.

"It started with cold sweats. Dream manifestations. High fevers and then eventually with the sweet smells that emanated the room whenever Ranma was alone, he immediately succumbed to the power of the incense and longed, no desired to be female, therefore his female half took over the male half, making it almost impossible to change back."

"Hmm" Akane frowned, "So that's what happened?" she asked as Ranma frowned even more, "It almost got to the point that Ranma couldn't change back."

"That was the whole purpose" the man nodded, "However I don't think I did it long enough. As I can see his male side still lingers quite a bit. Which I will certainly remedy soon."

Ranma grumbled.

"And what do you plan to do with me and Akane until that?"

"Your fathers have promised you to me" he replied simply.

"Huh?"

"You both shall stay with me for the remainder of your lives and become my two brides. With you Akane on one arm and you Ranma on the other no one would be able to surpass my luck and power. People will know the name of Kinnosuke throughout the lands to which I owe my heritage."

"Kinnosuke?" Akane said.

"What do you mean luck and power?" Ranma added.

"You shall see" he replied, "But until then you both will remain here as your fathers promised. I shall leave you now" he said departing for the door, "Enjoy your stay my future brides," he added before leaving the room in a cloud of smoke.

"Wait!" Ranma called out as she and Akane coughed because of the smoke, "Oh well this is just great. I am going to so kill the old man" she clenched her fists furiously.

"Ranma. He can't be serious about this can he?" Akane replied worried.

"I don't know" Ranma shook her head, "But don't worry Akane. We'll find our way out of here. You're my fiancée after all. I'm not going to let anyone else take you as his bride."

"But Ranma he wants you for his bride too."

"And doesn't that creep you out?" Ranma said in a bit of yell, "Imagine wanting two brides? I mean how greedy is he? Not to mention he knows I'm a guy. Gross."

"What do you think he meant by not really a man and not really a woman?"

"I don't know" Ranma shook her head, "Sounds pretty creepy if you ask me. Oh" she realized when she heard some splashing, "We forgot about Mousse."

"Huh?"

Ranma rushed over and pulled back the curtain.

"Oh great" she sighed.

"What's wrong Ranma?" Akane asked.

"Take a look" Ranma pointed.

Akane walked over to the bathtub and saw that Mousse was back in his duck form quacking away hysterically.

"Great. How did that happen?"

"The water is cold" Ranma replied feeling the temperature with her hand.

"Now what?"

"We have to send Mousse back to others. Hear that duck boy" she replied holding him by the neck, "You have to inform Shampoo, Ukyo, and the others about what you heard. If they don't know already that is" she walked over to the window, "Go!" she threw him out the window and he was startled at first. But then he straightened his wings and flew back towards the campfire on the other side of the small patch of water that separated the tower from the land the others were waiting on, "That takes care of that."

"And what about us?" Akane said, "Do we just wait?"

"I'm afraid that's about all we can do right now Akane. Until we figure out a way to find the front door. I suggest you go back to sleep and I'll rack my brain for awhile."

"But Ranma."

"I couldn't sleep anyway. You need your rest."

"Okay" she nodded consenting and walking back over to the bed to lie down.

As soon as Akane laid her head on the pillow, Ranma moved around to the other side of the tub, pulling the curtain along. Just as she reached the back she noticed a table filled with all kinds of soaps and lotions. But the strangest thing of all was a picture frame. Ranma walked over and picked it up. But the contents of the frame immediately made her drop the frame to the floor, and she quivered slightly with fear.

"No" she whispered, "Not again. I thought this was all over. Maybe I was wrong" she glanced at Akane her mind becoming even more worried.

_(Next Scene)_

Mousse landing with a thud on the other side where the others had already started a fire. Ryoga, Shampoo, Ukyo, and Cologne were sitting around it while Kuno and Kodachi had drifted off to sleep exhausted from the long walk they had taken. Shampoo was the first to notice his return.

"Oh Mousse. You back" she replied with a bit of a smile.

Mousse quacked incessantly until Ryoga splashed him with a kettle of hot water.

"We can't understand you like that stupid" he scoffed.

"That was kind of hot you know" Mousse retorted adjusting his glasses which had gone askew because of the water.

"What happened? Did you find Ranma and Akane?"

"Yes" Mousse nodded.

"Are they all right?" Ukyo asked.

"Well do you want the good or bad news?"

"Just tell us what you saw Mousse" Cologne insisted.

"Okay. Here it goes" he proceeded to tell them everything Kinnosuke had said in the mysterious when he was finished Cologne nodded her head slowly as Shampoo's face took on a sad expression.

"Poor Ranma" she replied.

"So it was some kind of dark magic after all" Cologne replied.

"Mhm" Mousse nodded.

"Imagine this man intends to marry Akane and Ranma?" Ryoga said, "Even though Ranma is a guy?"

"That's right. I heard everything. Oh and Ranma's back to his old self too. I forgot to mention."

"Ranma darling" Kodachi murmured in her sleep to which Ukyo shook her head.

"Well I guess the important thing is that they're okay. But still I can't believe those two."

"Who?" Shampoo asked.

"Ranma and Akane's fathers. How could they be so selfish?"

"Speaking of which?" Mousse replied looking around them, "Where are they? Weren't you watching them?"

"They took off with Happy about a couple of hours ago" Cologne said, "We haven't seem them since."

"You're kidding. The old man is out there?"

"If I know Happy, he'll find a way into that tower. You can bet on it."

_(Next Scene)_

The old woman was absolutely right because at that same moment, Soun and Genma held a rope down below for their tiny master who was climbing the tower with it, determined more than ever to get to the two girls.

"Don't worry Ranma. Akane" the old letch said as he climbed, "Your Happosai is on his way!"

**(Till Next Time)**


	12. Chapter 11: Happosai, my Hero!

**Chapter Eleven: Happosai, My Hero!**

Happosai stretched his arms up higher as he finally reached the windowsill. Inside the room Ranma heard the commotion, frowned, and picked up a nearby vase, holding it over her head. She was about to throw it down over the person's head when the window flew open and Happosai nearly evading the vase jumped into the room, astonishing Ranma greatly.

"Huh?" Ranma's eyes became wide, "Old man."

"Ranma!" he shouted gleefully preparing to jump in her chest but Ranma stuck out her foot to block his face.

"I don't think so you old pervert" Ranma said with a shake of her head.

"This is the thanks I get for coming to rescue you" Happosai cried as he landed on the ground.

"What? Rescue us?"

"That's right. I came all by myself. Speaking of which" he glanced around the room, "Where's Akane?"

"Over there" Ranma pointed and Happosai immediately began to jump towards the sleeping girl, "Oh no you don't."

"How dare you treat your master this way" Happosai shouted as Ranma held onto him, "Let me go."

"Sorry you old letcher" Ranma shook her head, "You're not going to bother Akane. She's been through enough as it is."

"In that case" Happosai replied sneakily his eyes gleaming, "I'll bother you instead" he grabbed her chest hard.

"Ahhh!" Ranma screamed as the old man began to touch her all over, "Stop it you perverted old man!" she shouted awakening Akane at once.

"Ranma?" Akane said as she sat up rubbing her eyes, "Huh?" she replied when she saw the other person, "Grandfather Happosai?"

"Akane!" he shouted leaping from Ranma's chest and toward her but she blocked his face with a pillow.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as he fell from the pillow.

"He jumped through the window" Ranma replied through gritted teeth still furious at his antics, "He must have climbed the tower himself."

"Oh?"

"I had help" Happosai replied, "At this very moment your fathers are down below."

"Are they?" Akane said surprised.

"Really?" Ranma replied crossing her arms, "And what exactly are they doing down there?"

"Waiting for me to rescue you two of course."

"And how do you suppose you're going to get us down there old man?" Ranma added with a scoff, "Fly?"

"Don't be so ignorant" Happosai said with a frown, "There's a rope out there that I climbed."

"A rope?" Akane sprang from the bed excited.

"Where?" Ranma asked equally excited.

"It's just outside the window" Happosai pointed, "Happy to the rescue!" he shouted as Ranma and Akane both ran over to the window to see.

"Oh this is great" Ranma said happily, "Now we can climb down the tower and not have to bother finding the front door."

"Yea. But it looks like it's kind of far" Akane replied a bit worried as she gazed down.

"Fear not my sweet Akane" Happosai said as he perched on her shoulder, "I shall not let you fall."

"Uh" Akane grimaced as she picked him up and dropped him on the floor, "I think I can handle it myself thanks."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Ranma replied, "Akane you got first" she insisted handing her the top of the rope.

"Okay" Akane nodded but then gasped, "Huh? What's happening?" she asked as the window began to fade and the room became even brighter with thousands of candlelight that was illuminating the room.

"I don't know" Ranma said backing away from the window and shielding the other girl, "It's okay Akane" she added.

Happosai stepped in front of them as another figure appeared in the room a look of deep loathing on his face. It was Kinnosuke and he was angrier then either of them had ever seen them.

**(Next Scene)**

"I thought something was amiss" he replied angrily, "There is an intruder in the bridal chambers."

"Huh?" Happosai blinked curiously.

"He's talking about you old man," Ranma explained with a frown of her own.

"Oh I see" he nodded, "So you're the one who took my beautiful girls away."

"I beg your pardon" Kinnosuke raised his eyebrow.

"Ranma and Akane are coming with me."

"And what pre-tell do you plan to do with them you old fossil?"

"Uh oh" Ranma said worried.

"Well I think that should be obvious" Happosai replied.

"Grandfather Happosai" Akane shook her head nervously, "I wouldn't."

"I intend to take them home."

"Huh?" Akane and Ranma replied surprised at his answer.

"And enjoy the pleasure of the company once more."

"What?" Ranma and Akane looked at each other.

"Not to mention have them both try on a few of these little babies!" he held up a pair of bras.

"Oh great" Akane shook her head, "He almost had it."

"I see" Kinnosuke frowned even more, "Then I'm afraid I can no longer allow you to stay old man. I cannot allow you to exploit my future brides that way."

"Future brides?" Happosai said blinking again as the bras were placed back into his outfit, "Hmm. You think you are going to make them your future brides do you?"

"I fully intend to" Kinnosuke nodded crossing his arms.

"Hmm" Happosai frowned this time as he took his battle stance, "Ranma. Akane. You'd better stay back."

"Uh" Akane began.

"What are you going to do old man?" Ranma asked.

"It's time I taught this young whipper snapper some manners" he replied his battle aura becoming stronger.

"Ranma! Look!" Akane gasped.

"He. He intends to fight him" Ranma said astonished as Happosai sent some of his energy forward.

The energy barreled towards the other man but he simply held up his hand and blocked it expertly, making the power dissolve instantly before their eyes.

"He blocked it" Akane replied.

"No way" Ranma said surprised, "I've never seen anyone block the old letch's power before. This guy is good" she looked over at Kinnosuke who wasn't even breaking a sweat as Happosai punched and kicked trying to get through his defenses.

"You're pretty good" Happosai replied a bit out of breath as he once more stood in front of Ranma and Akane, "But I ain't through yet. It's time for my ultimate weapon" he pulled it out, "Happo-fire burst!" he threw the bomb.

"Oh no" Ranma said as it aimed it's direction towards Kinnosuke who merely grinned.

"Please tell me you can do better than that," he replied cynically as he blocked the bomb and it aimed it's direction this time at the old man.

"Akane! Look out!" Ranma shouted throwing her arms around the other girl and pulling her out of the way just in time.

"Huh?" Happosai blinked for a third time as he was struck with the bomb, the window reappeared, opened, and he flew out of it still attached to the bomb.

"Hmm" Kinnosuke said satisfactorily, "That was almost too easy."

Ranma helped Akane up and then stared at the other man her eyebrows furrowing.

"He was able to defeat the old letch. Without even practically lifting a finger. He's gonna be a lot harder to beat then I thought. Although I probably shouldn't be surprised" Ranma glanced briefly at the photograph, "Being related to someone like that."

"You didn't have to hit him so hard" Akane replied to Kinnosuke angrily her fists clenched.

"But he was bothering you" Kinnosuke said simply.

"Maybe so but he is an old man. He was only trying to rescue us from you."

"Really. It sounded like to me that he was attacking you."

"Huh?"

"Didn't you scream earlier Ranma? Or was it my imagination?"

"But I always do that when he does things like that. It's no different. Anyway Akane is right. You shouldn't have hit him so hard."

"This is the bridal chamber" Kinnosuke replied removing the window once more much to their chagrin, "Therefore no other man but me is allowed in here. You have the remainder of the night to relax Ranma. But tomorrow I fully intend to change you into a proper bride."

"Hmm?" Ranma frowned, "I wouldn't count on that."

"Oh it won't hurt. You just won't remember anything about your male side. As I've said before" he replied, "Goodnight" he bowed and then left the room once more.

"Hmm" Ranma shook her head, "If he thinks he's going to turn me into a girl he's out of his damn mind."

"Ranma" Akane said slowly, "The window's gone."

"Yea. I know. So they can't get in this way anymore."

"And we can't go out. What are you going to do Ranma? In the morning he is going to change you."

"That is not going to happen Akane. I'll find a way to turn back into a guy before then."

"How?"

"I don't know. But somehow I'll find a way and then you and I can escape from this place."

"I hope so."

"Trust me Akane" Ranma replied certainly, "I did promise you that I would get you out of here. And I will keep my promise" she looked toward the door determinedly.

**(Next Scene)**

Meanwhile outside Soun and Genma were weeping/celebrating the death of their master. Or so they thought. As they danced around joyfully he suddenly appeared from behind them.

"So miss me that much, did you boys?" he replied making their backs go stiff.

"Uh" Soun grimaced as Genma's fur froze up, "Uh master. You're all right" he bowed low, "We were so worried about you."

"_Uh huh. Very worried" _Genma's sign read.

"Don't play games with me!" Happosai shouted, "Hmm. You two little ingrates."

"Please master" Soun begged as Genma fell to his knees, "Have mercy."

"Get up you little cowards!" he shouted.

"So this is where you guys have been?" Ukyo replied from behind them.

"Huh?" Happosai and the two of them looked over their shoulders only to see, Ukyo, Shampoo, Ryoga, Kuno, Kodachi, Mousse, and Cologne staring back at them, "What are you all doing here?"

"We came to check up on you" Ryoga said.

"Yes Happy" Cologne added, "Did you have any luck?"

"Well" he hesitated and then sighed, "I'm afraid this is one strong enemy. Even I couldn't take him down."

"No kidding?" Shampoo replied.

"Mnm. But he does have Ranma and Akane up there. He intends to marry them."

"We know" Ukyo nodded.

"Ah the fiend!" Kuno said brandishing his sword, "How dare he suggest the thought of even wedding Akane Tendo and the pigtailed girl. I shall smite him with this very sword!" he laughed as his sister watched him enthralled.

"Yea. Whatever" Ryoga rolled his eyes.

"Well what do we do now?" Ukyo replied crossing her arms.

"I'm afraid that the only way that we're going to get answers before dawn" Cologne said, "Is if these two" she pointed her stick at the two behind Happosai, "Tell us how they got into the tower in the first place."

"Hmm" Ukyo and the other eyed them angrily while Soun and Genma cringed in fear at the thought of revealing the information and entering the tower a second time.

**(Next Scene)**

For a third time that night Akane had fallen asleep, almost certain that she would probably be awoken again. Ranma meanwhile sat cross-legged on the floor thinking very hard. Finally she stood up, walked over towards the door, and turned the knob.

"I have to find a way to change back into the real me. So" she took a deep breath, "Here goes nothing" she opened the door and walked out onto the other side, closing the door softly behind her.

**(Till Next Time)**


	13. Chapter 12:Confession in a Pool of Love

**Chapter Twelve: Confession in a Pool of Love**

Akane felt someone shake her. Someone with strong arms. She slowly opened her eyes and saw to her surprise..

"Akane" Ranma replied, "Wake up."

"Ranma?" she said as she sat up astonished at the sight of him.

"Mhm" he nodded.

"But how did you?"

"Change back?" he grinned crossing his arms as his dark hair fell slightly over her eyes, "I guess that guy wasn't as careful as he thought. I found a fountain just outside the door that was pouring hot water and the best part when I jumped in, I changed back."

"How?"

"I don't know. I think it had something to do with my wish."

"Your wish?"

"Mhm. Do you remember earlier? When we were looking for a way out, how every time we wanted something it would appear?"

"Yes Ranma, but what about the bathtub. It ran hot water but you didn't change."

"That's because I didn't wish for it to change."

"Huh?"

"I unconsciously wished for the bath but I didn't wish for it to change me back."

"But you did. I remember."

"No. It was an afterthought. The bath appeared after I wished for the tub. When I concentrated really hard on turning back into a guy, the fountain appeared just as I left the room. I walked over to it, closed my eyes and prayed that it would work. Then I hopped in. The next thing I know, I was back. So I came back in here, put my clothes back on, and woke you up."

"This is great Ranma" Akane smiled, "And it's almost morning too."

"Right. So get dressed Akane. We're getting out of here right now."

"Okay. But how?" she stopped as she walked over to her skirt and top, "I don't suppose you found the front door?"

"Nope. But I did find a way that so we could find it" he shook his head walking over to the door, "Hurry up."

"Okay" she nodded putting on her clothes fast and joining him, "But what could possibly lead us to the front door?"

"You'll see" he smiled taking her hand and opening the door once more, "Come on" he lead the way out.

**(Next Scene)**

Outside Akane saw the fountain and a whole bunch of beautiful flowers.

"What is it? A garden?"

"I don't know" Ranma shook his head, "But the fountain did lead me to the answer."

"What?" she asked as he let go of her hand.

"Well I wanted to know where the water was coming from. So I followed it" he lead her around the fountain, "The sound of it I mean, and found this" he pointed to an odd crack in the wall.

"Oh. Does it lead into another room?" she asked surprised.

"I don't really know. But let's find out."

"Okay" she nodded taking his hand once more as he pulled her into the dark hole leaving the fountain and the mysterious room behind them.

**(Next Scene)**

Once inside Ranma and Akane found themselves in a very dark cavern where the water was flowing from crevices at the top of the rocks turning them into waterfalls. Ranma felt the water with his hand and smiled.

"It's all hot water," he said with a grin.

"So no matter if you fall in it."

"I won't change back" he finished.

"Mhm" she nodded as he jumped into the hot water that was forming a lake just a little kid jumping in puddles.

"Oh Ranma" she smiled making him look back over his shoulder.

"Hmm?" he replied curiously.

"I'm so glad that you're back to normal."

"What do you mean?"

"It was weird for awhile there. You being sweet and well tampered."

"Hey!"

"You got to admit that you're not really like that."

"All right" he grumbled.

"And to be honest" she replied, "I wouldn't want you that way anyway."

"Huh?"

"I like you just the way you are" she said looking slightly away at the waterfall.

"Akane" he replied slowly.

"Hmm?" she looked at him directly.

"Thanks" he smiled softly, "Here give me your hand. I'll help you across" he climbed onto a rock and held his hand out.

"Okay" she nodded placing her hand in his and jumping across to the next rock.

"Watch your step. It's a bit slippery on these rocks."

"All right" she nodded, "Where do you suppose we are?" she asked glancing around the monstrous cavern.

"I don't know. But it sure is bright in here."

"Look Ranma!" she pointed at the tiny lights that were flying around them, "Fire flies."

"Yea" he nodded, "That sure helps. It's easier to see now."

"Mhm. Whoa!" she began to slip.

"Akane look out!" he took her hand and then they both fell into the lake.

"Uh man. You're so clumsy."

"Well excuse me," she said angrily, "I didn't mean to fall."

"It's just an observation" he frowned, "You don't have to get so mad. Man you can be so uncute sometimes" he pulled away from her and hopped back onto the rock taking her hand and pulling her up with him.

"Well I suppose you'd rather be trapped here with Ukyo or Shampoo then" she turned her head away bitterly.

"You just don't get it do you?" he sighed turning his back on her.

"Huh?" she looked at him directly.

"Do you honestly think that I would rather be here with them? Is that what you really think Akane?"

"But Ranma."

"Because you're wrong. You always jump to the wrong conclusions. First of all, Ukyo and I are friends. That's all. I have no intention on marrying her. I don't care what my pop promised."

"Ranma."

"And as for Shampoo, she's the one who's got in her head that I belong to her. All because of that stupid Amazon rule. I don't care what they say, I won't go through with it."

"But I."

"And Kodachi. Well you know how I feel about her? I can't even stomach that girl" he turned around and faced her as he plopped down on the ground, "I don't know why you always think that I am even interested in any of them."

"But I" she knelt down as he frowned.

"Why do you get so jealous? You have no right to be."

"Jealous" she became angry once more, "Yea right. Like I'd ever be jealous of someone like you."

"Akane" he sighed, "Aren't you tired of this? Aren't you tired of fighting all the time? Well I am. I like it better when we get along."

"Well so do I?"

"Then why do we fight?"

"Because you always do stupid and insensitive things. You always say the wrong things too. And allow Shampoo to kiss you."

"I wish I could take that back" he replied softly.

"Huh?"

"But I can't. She's the one who kissed me remember? And as for the other stuff, well it's just the way I am. Akane you have to remember, I have no experience with girls. I have been living with my father all my life. Traveling on the road. Training to become a true martial artist and a man my mother can be proud of. To be honest you are the first experience I have with a girl, cause if you recall I didn't know Ukyo was one, so if I behave the way I do, it's because it's the only way I know how, not that's it any excuse."

"Ranma" her eyes became soft.

"And if it really bothers you that much, then I'm sorry. I used to think you liked arguing with me, but now I see it was really hurtful to you and to me in the long run" he looked up at her as she turned her head away from his eyes, "Akane."

"Hmm?"

"I can't stop them from harassing me. But I can prove it to you that I am not nor will I ever be interested in them."

"How?" she looked up into his eyes.

"Close your eyes."

"What?" she said surprised.

"Just close your eyes" he repeated.

"Okay" she nodded completely closing them.

Ranma took a deep breath and then leaned forward, softly brushing his lips against hers, kissing her lightly and then pulled away, allowing her to open her eyes in complete astonishment.

"What did you do that for?" she asked placing her right hand over her lips.

"That's my proof" he grinned.

"What?"

"I did it because I am in love with you, you tomboy" he smiled even more and her eyes became wide.

Akane looked at him for a brief moment and then fell crying into his outstretched arms.

"And I love you too, you stupid jerk" she mumbled in his shirt, the tears wetting it lightly.

He held onto her for a few minutes, smiled, and then stood up with her in his arms.

"We got to get out of here," he whispered.

"Mhm."

"I don't think so," a loud booming voice said.

"Huh?" Akane said a bit scared as they glanced around.

"That's him" Ranma replied angrily.

"I congratulate you on escaping the room Ranma" Kinnosuke replied, "But you shall not escape this tower."

"Oh yea" he clenched his fists angrily as a rush of water came toward him, "Huh? Ahh!" he screamed as he was thrown into the rushing waters disappearing underneath.

"Ranma!" Akane shouted, "Ranma where are you! Ranma!!!!!"

**(Till Next Time)**

Authors Note: That's it for this week! See you all later!

Next Time on The Curse of Jusenkyo

Chapter Thirteen: An Obvious Trap

Ukyo and the others finally manage a way into the tower. But they are about to discover the mysterious of the tower as well as they search for their missing companions. See what happens next time!

And

Chapter Fourteen: Reunited for a Brief Moment

Akane and Ranma back in his sweet girl form meet up back with the others but then are separated again just as fast. Find out all that occurs next time!


	14. Chapter 13: An Obvious Trap

**Chapter Thirteen: An Obvious Trap**

Ukyo had her ears closed to the deafening sound that was coming from Kuno as he beat upon the front door of the tower. Ryoga shook his head angrily and then stared at the other boy with a look of frustration. It was already morning and Kuno had incessantly been pounding on the front door since dawn.

"How long are you going to keep that nonsense up huh?" he shouted.

"Akane Tendo!" Kuno screamed ignoring him completely,  
Pig tailed girl be brave! Let us in you fiend!" he banged on the door with his wooden sword.

"You tell him brother dear!" Kodachi replied cheering him on from the sidelines.

"Oh this is getting ridiculous" Ukyo said exasperated unplugging her ears and walking over to Ryoga who was standing next to Cologne, Shampoo and Mousse, "That racket is never going to be answered."

"Perhaps not" Cologne nodded, "But it will keep those two out of the way while we think of a more constructive way to get in."

"What you mean great grandmother?" Shampoo asked curiously.

"You mean you have a plan?" Ryoga said equally surprised.

"Not so much a plan as an idea" Cologne replied, "I have a feeling that the host of this tower won't keep the doors closed for too long."

"What makes you think that?" Mousse asked raising an eyebrow.

"He will get tired after awhile from that banging. Plus I expect he has no idea that there are so many of us out here. He might think of it as a challenge."

"If he is that type of person" Ryoga shrugged, "Which we're not even sure of."

"We are certain of one thing though" Cologne continued, "He is a strong adversary and he has bested Ranma's father, Akane's father, and Happy. Therefore he might consider it a challenge for all of us to insist he opens the door."

"But how do we get his attention?" Ukyo asked.

"Yes" Shampoo replied, "So far he no answer the door from the banging. How do we get his attention?"

"Hmm" Happosai said coming over in deep thought.

"Happy do you have an idea?" Cologne asked turning to him.

"I might" Happosai nodded as Genma and Soun shook their heads fervently in the back of everyone, "I was able to penetrate the fortress and he didn't like it very much. If I were to get up to that window again and find someway to convince that we are challenging him to a duel and I mean all of us, he might just open the door."

"That is if he likes challenges" Ukyo said, "Which Ryoga makes a valid point about that."

"I do?" Ryoga replied a bit surprised at her support.

"Yea. I mean we don't know what kind of person he is," she continued as they heard Kuno and even now Kodachi demanding to be let in the tower.

"No we don't" Happosai agreed, "But I bet I know who does" he eyed his two disciples who immediately fell to their knees.

"Oh please master" Soun begged holding up his hands together, "Have mercy."

"_We won't do it ever again!"_ Genma the panda held up a sign.

"Oh stop whining you two!" Happosai said angrily, "All I want to know is does this master of the tower like challenges?"

"Uh how would we know that?" Soun gulped sweat dripping from his brow.

"You've been in there" Happosai replied, "Did he enjoy fighting you two?"

"Well now that you mention it" Soun thought out loud, "He did have a good time fighting us and if I recall correctly he used a lot of martial arts movements that I have never seen before. Oh yes" Soun slapped his knee as he remembered, "I recall when we were fighting that the room we were in had a number of fighting awards and prizes that he had probably won over the years."

"So then maybe he would like a challenge?" Ryoga said.

"From all of us?" Ukyo replied looking at him.

"What could it hurt?" he shrugged his shoulders again, "I mean all of us here knows one type of martial arts or the other. Maybe we will stand a chance against him if we work together."

"Maybe" Cologne nodded, "But first we need to figure out how to get into the tower" she looked up.

"You leave that to me" Happosai said jumping up and immediately walking over to the tower where his rope lay, "You two morons" he called to Soun and Genma, "Get over here and hold this!" he demanded.

"You mean you are going to climb the tower again?" Mousse asked.

"Mhm. With any luck I'll make the man so angry and then he'll open the door" he tied the rope around his waist.

Genma and Soun once more held onto the rope and he began to climb. But as he took his third step up the tower down below he heard Shampoo calling loudly.

"Look it opening!" she shouted as Kuno and Kodachi took two steps back.

Ryoga, Ukyo, Cologne, Shampoo, and Mousse moved forward slightly as the doors opened in front of them. Happosai shimmied down the tower once more and hopped over to join them. Genma and Soun shied away as the doors opened completely and made a loud creak on the end. Ukyo and Ryoga looked at each other quizzically as Kuno and Kodachi prepared themselves to dash forward.

"Wait a minute!" Ryoga called out to them stopping them in their tracks as he stood in front of them, "You don't know if this is a trap or not."

"Out of the way you" Kuno said pointing his sword directly in Ryoga's face, "I shall make my way into the tower and save Akane Tendo and the pigtailed girl."

"But Ryoga is right" Ukyo shook her head and stood next to him, "This could just be what that jerk wants. If you walk in there you might be sealing your doom."

"Get out of the way you hussy" Kodachi spat, "I'm going with my brother to save my Ranma darling."

"But" Ukyo protested but Ryoga grabbed her arm gently as they pushed past and ran inside.

"Let them go" he suggested, "They'll have to learn the hard way."

"But in the meantime what do we do?" Ukyo asked everyone who were still remaining.

"It seems to me that maybe we should just go in" Mousse replied.

"And then again" Soun spoke up from the back, "Ryoga and Ukyo could very well be right and this all a big trap."

"_What he said."_

"No one asked for either of your opinions" Happosai said to them both angrily and they became silent once more.

"So what we do?" Shampoo replied, "Great grandmother?"

"Well we have been trying to get in there since dawn" Cologne said, "And this may be the only opportunity we might get to find Ranma and Akane."

"Right" Ryoga nodded somberly.

"So we go in?" Ukyo replied.

"I guess so. Even if it is a trap the old woman's right" Ryoga said, "This may be the only chance we have of getting Akane and Ranma back."

"Okay then" Ukyo nodded, "Then let's go."

With that said Ukyo, Cologne, and Shampoo walked into the tower while Ryoga, Mousse, and Happosai pushed Genma and Soun in after following at the rear. Once they were inside the large doors closed with a bang that shook the room. Ryoga glanced behind them his eyes becoming wide.

"I think this is an obvious trap for sure" he replied.

Ukyo nodded and then they continued to walk down the hall that seemed to go on forever.

**(Next Scene)**

By the time they caught up with Kuno and Kodachi they found that they were standing in a large arena like area. Ryoga gasped at the size of the ceiling.

"What a strange place?" he commented as Kuno held up his sword preparing himself for an attack.

"I'll say" Mousse nodded adjusting his glasses a little.

"It so big" Shampoo replied.

"How are we ever going to find Ranma and Akane in a place like this?" Ukyo asked.

"Welcome!" a loud booming voice announced and then a rush of wind surrounded the group and moved towards the front of them as they shielded their faces.

When the wind disappeared they could see quite clearly a man who un-doubtly had been expecting them. Happosai leapt forward as Genma and Soun cringed in the back at the sight of the familiar man.

"We've come for Ranma and Akane" Happosai demanded.

"You again old man?" he frowned and crossed his arms, "I thought you learned your lesson last time."

"Hmm. Think again. We are all here to get them back."

"Are you?" he grinned, "Then you're offering me a challenge I take it."

"You got it pal" Ryoga nodded holding up his fists.

"We fight you" Shampoo agreed getting into her stance.

"Oh" he smiled even more, "Even the young ladies are challenging me? How interesting" he uncrossed his arms.

"We can fight just as well as anyone here" Ukyo replied angrily.

"And I take it that your other companions" he looked at Kodachi, Kuno, Genma, and Soun, "Are prepared to take me on as well? Oh wait a minute" he chuckled lightly as he saw Genma and Soun clearly, "You two have returned. You have a lot of nerve coming back to my tower."

"We're here to sav..ve Akane and Ra..Ra Ranma" Soun stammered, "So give them back Kinnosuke."

"I think not" he frowned, "You signed them over to me fair and square. But apparently you two didn't receive enough punishment the last time you were here. Something I mean to rectify right now" he held out his hands.

"Let's go get him!" Ryoga shouted dashing forward with the others behind him.

"You fools!" Kinnosuke yelled pushing his hands out even more.

His power hit them with such force that they barely felt anything as they were lifted from the ground except for the pounding in their heads. They were pushed in all directions. When he was finished the only two remaining figures that were left in the room were the unconscious forms of Genma and Soun. Kinnosuke smiled softly to himself and then the room became dark.

**(Next Scene)**

"Ryoga! Ryoga!" someone called the boy out of his consciousness.

"Huh?" he blinked his eyes as he saw her figure appear before him, "Akane?"

"No silly. It's me" Ukyo shook her head with a smile.

"Ukyo?"

"Mhm. You okay sugar?"

"Uh" he grimaced a little as he sat up, "I feel like my body is on fire" he felt the pain in his sides.

"Yea. I felt that way too at first" she nodded, "Can you stand?"

"I think so" he nodded back as she helped him up gently, "What happened to everyone else?"

"I don't know" she shook her head, "When I woke up I found that we were in this strange cavern" she indicated all the rocks surrounding them.

"Oh. Well I guess we'd better go find them."

"Together right?" she teased, "Because otherwise you'll never find them."

"Okay. Okay" he said a bit irritated as they began to walk, "I get the point. I have a bad sense of direction."

"You make up for it in other ways though" she replied as she walked next to him.

"Huh?"

"You were right you know?"

"About what?"

"It was an obvious trap" she replied and he nodded as they continued through the dark caverns unaware of what could happen next in the strange tower.

**(Till Next Time)**


	15. Chapter 14:Reunited for a Brief Moment

**Chapter Fourteen: Reunited for a Brief Moment**

Meanwhile on the other side of the tower the bewildered girl was searching for her companion frantically. Since he had been thrown in the water, Akane had searched for Ranma for over a half hour with no sign of him whatsoever. She bit her lip as she held back the tears and continued her search unfaltering in giving up on locating her fiancée and resolved to find him if it was the last thing she'd do.

At the same time far on the other side of the rushing water the red head sat up and scratched the back of her head quizzically as she gazed around her. She was surrounded by at least a thousand of the most beautiful flowers she had ever laid eyes on. They were in all shades of colors including green which was strange indeed.

"Huh?" she replied aloud, "Where am I? Last thing I remember was standing in the streets of Nerima with Akane and then" her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to concentrate, "I find myself in a field filled with" she smelled the air, "Wait" she stopped herself as she stood up, "This smells familiar. They smell just like that wonderful incense that I bought. But where is Akane?" she asked the air as still confused she made her way through the field of sweet smelling flowers stumbling a little as she tried to regain her senses unaware that close by someone familiar was also walking.

**(Next Scene)**

Shampoo and Mousse had discovered their location only seconds after awakening from the large attack they had felt only moments before. Now they too were walking amongst Ranma's flowers although strangely enough they couldn't smell them. Shampoo was in front and quite irritated that she was once again stuck with the clueless boy.

"Why Shampoo always get stuck with you?" she muttered under her breath as she trudged.

"It must be destiny my darling" Mousse replied his eyes glowing behind his glasses.

"Whatever" she shrugged, "Where are we?"

"I don't know," he said stopping in his tracks, "All I see are flowers."

"Flowers that have no smell" Shampoo agreed also stopping, "I have never heard of a flower of no smell."

"Me neither" he nodded, "All flowers have a scent of some kind. But then again this is a very strange place."

"No kidding" Shampoo started walking again, "Come Mousse. Let's go find great grandmother and the others. And then we find Ranma and Akane."

"Whatever you say my precious Shampoo" he smiled and then moved forward and bumped into a large tree that she had just walked around.

"Aya" she rolled her eyes as she continued to walk.

"I'll be right with you," he mumbled into the tree.

**(Next Scene)**

Not far from the flower field still walking down a blank corridor Ukyo and Ryoga continued with their research.

"This place is so big" Ryoga replied slightly tired from all their walking, "How are we ever going to find them?"

"Don't tell me that you are tired Hibiki" Ukyo said teasing him, "After all the walking you normally do?"

"I'm not tired" he scoffed, "I just want a sign that we're going in the right direction."

"I'm afraid we won't know that for a while sugar" she sighed, "Unless we" she stopped, "Wait a minute."

"What is it?" he asked stopping next to her.

"Do you hear that?"

"It's water" Ryoga's eyebrows rose, "Water in a tower?"

"It sounds like a waterfall" she commented.

"Yea. Let's go see where it is" he moved forward.

"Good idea Ryoga but uh" she stopped him by the arm; "I think the sound is coming from this direction," she pointed to the left.

"Oh" he grinned sheepishly and chuckled with his hand behind his head, "I knew that" he moved in the direction that she was pointing.

"Sure you did" she smiled and shook her head as she followed him into the dark cavern.

Once inside they saw the waterfall falling from the rocks and the small lake that surrounded them amongst the rocks.

"Hey Ryoga" she replied tapping his shoulder, "You did bring those small water bottles of yours didn't you?"

"Yea I did. They're in my pocket. Why?"

"Well we might need the water to drink if we're going to be walking for a long time."

"Good idea" he nodded pulling the small bottle out of his pocket, "I'll fill it up from the waterfall" he leaned forward and a drop of water dropped onto his wrist, "Ouch!"

"What is it?" Ukyo asked curiously.

"Wait a second" he frowned as he felt the water with his hand, "I don't believe it."

"What?"

"It's hot water."

"No way" she shook her head.

"It is. Feel it" he insisted.

She felt the water and then she too was astonished as she took a step back.

"Unbelievable. It is hot. Well I guess we can't use it then."

"No. We can" he nodded with a slight smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Suppose we come across some cold water and I fall in. We'll need it then. And Ranma will definitely need it. Especially if he is in his girl form."

"Good idea Ryoga" Ukyo smiled finally understanding, "Well let's get some. And if we come across some cold water we'll get it with the other bottle."

"Exactly" he agreed and leaned forward once more to fill the bottle with the hot liquid, "There" he capped it, "Now to find some cold water" he added as Ukyo stood down in the lake, "What's wrong?"

"It's all hot Ryoga" Ukyo said, "Even down here."

"You're kidding" he replied as he jumped down the rocks and joined her.

"Mnm."

"I wonder if Ranma and Akane found this place," he thought aloud.

"It sure would be nice if they did" Ukyo replied.

"Yea" he nodded, "Then Ranma can defend her better" he stood up straight, "I can almost hear her now."

"Wait a minute Ryoga" Ukyo suddenly said standing up from the water where she had been squatting, "That sounds just like."

"Ranma!" the voice echoed off the walls.

"Akane!" they both exclaimed at the same time and then ran towards the voice in the other cavern.

**(Next Scene)**

"Ranma!" Akane called out, "Ranma where are you?"

"Akane!" she heard the calls from behind her and spun around surprised as Ukyo and Ryoga ran towards her.

"Ryoga?" she spoke softly as they stopped in front of them, "Ukyo?"

"We found you finally," Ukyo said catching her breath.

"Are you all right?" Ryoga asked with a worried expression.

"I'm fine. But what are you doing here?"

"Well" Ukyo stood up straight, "We've come to help you."

"We managed to get into the tower" Ryoga concluded, "Well rather he let us in."

"Kinnosuke did?" she asked suspicious.

"Yea. We knew it was an obvious trap but" Ukyo replied, "We felt that it was the only way we could get to you and Ranma. By the way" she looked around her, "Where is Ranma honey?"

"I don't know" Akane lowered her head sadly.

"What?" Ryoga said.

"About a half hour ago we got separated" Akane replied somberly, "In that room over there" she pointed where they had just come from.

"The cavern with the hot water?" Ryoga asked.

"Mhm. Ranma managed to change back into his guy form and we were doing okay until Kinnosuke showed up again."

"What did he do?" Ukyo asked her with a frown.

"We were standing on the rocks, contemplating on which way to go next and in the next instant he sent this enormous wall of water toward Ranma and knocked him into the lake below. He disappeared beneath the rushing waves and I couldn't see him."

"But Ranma can swim" Ryoga said surprised.

"I know. But I couldn't find him" she lowered her head again still trying to hold back the tears that Ryoga could clearly see in her eyes now.

"Don't worry Akane honey" Ukyo replied putting her arm around the shaking girl, "We'll find Ranma and when we do hopefully we can find the others and get out of here."

"The others?"

"Yea" Ryoga nodded, "Shampoo and Mousse. Kuno and his crazy sister. The old man and woman. Even your fathers are here," he added somberly.

"You all came to rescue us?" Akane asked surprised.

"Mhm" Ukyo nodded, "Of course. Now let's go find Ranma."

"Okay" Akane nodded back and the three of them made their way down the pathway of the lake in search of their missing companion.

**(Next Scene)**

A few seconds later they were surrounded with the same flowers that Ranma had been only moments before. Akane looked around her as Ryoga and Ukyo sniffed the air quizzically.

"Has anyone else noticed?" he began.

"That these flowers have no scent whatsoever?" Ukyo finished as she scratched her head.

"It's just like that incense that Ranma was" Akane started to say but then stopped when she realized, "What if it is?"

"What?" Ukyo said.

"Ranma!" Akane shouted running forward, "Ranma where are you!"

"Akane wait!" Ukyo said dashing after her with a bewildered Ryoga right behind her.

"Ranma!" she cried out, "Ranma please answer me!"

Suddenly she stopped for she could see clearly in the flowers a red head lying face down in them. Her heart skipped a beat as she ran over to the figure.

"Ranma" she held the girl's head in her hand, "Ranma wake up" she stroked her cheek gently.

Ranma's eyes fluttered open slightly and she looked up into the other girl's worried face. She smiled sweetly.

"Akane?"

"Ranma."

"Thank goodness. I found you. I thought I was all alone."

"Ranma what happened to you?"

"What are you talking about?" Ranma asked as Ryoga and Ukyo arrived and looked at each other.

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" Ranma said with a confused look.

"Oh no" Akane shook her head angrily, "He changed you back."

"Back?"

"Akane" Ukyo interrupted, "Maybe we can help."

"What?" she looked back at the two of them, "How can you help?"

"Well Ryoga just happens to have some hot water on him. We got it when we were back in that cavern."

"Really?" Akane asked with relief on her voice.

"Yes" Ryoga nodded as Ranma looked up at him with adoring eyes, "Uh we can change him back," he said nervously looking away.

"Good. Well for starters. We have to get him out of this field."

"Why Akane?" Ukyo asked.

"Because it's the flowers. The flowers are what trigger Ranma's sudden changes. Do you remember the incense?"

"Uh huh" they nodded.

"It's the same effect. Kinnosuke told us that he was using that incense to change Ranma. And now he is using the flowers to do the same."

"Of course" Ukyo nodded, "It makes perfect sense. Poor Ranma honey" she added as she saw that the girl had passed out once more, "Ryoga you'd better carry him."

"What? Me?"

"You're the guy here" she insisted.

"But I" he stammered as Akane looked at him imploringly, "Okay" he gave in and walked over nervously to the red head and picked her up.

Ranma immediately wrapped her arms unconsciously around his neck and then they moved away from the flower field and back over towards the caverns.

"Ryoga" Ranma whispered making him almost drop the girl in shock.

"Hang on Ranma" she said in a stammer, "We're almost there."

Once they were safely away from the field of flowers Ryoga laid Ranma down on the ground and took out the bottle of hot water. He poured it over the unsuspecting girl who merely winced as it hit her and changed her back into the Ranma Akane had been searching for all along. Akane knelt down and took Ranma's hand as she called out to him softly.

"Ranma" she replied, "Ranma" she said a little louder.

Ranma's eyes fluttered open once again and he looked up into her worried face.

"Akane?" he whispered placing his hand on her cheek, "Is that you?"

"Yes Ranma. I found you."

"Thank goodness" he replied in relief as he tried to sit up, "He didn't take you."

"No he disappeared some time after he got rid of you."

"I see" Ranma nodded.

"Are you okay Ranma honey?" Ukyo asked making him look up surprised at the other faces that were around him.

"Ukyo? And Ryoga. What are you doing here?"

"We came to rescue you silly" Ukyo giggled, "Along with the others," she added as Ryoga nodded somberly.

"You got into the tower?"

"He let us in."

"Why did he do that?" Ranma asked angrily.

"Who knows" Ukyo shrugged, "But more than likely it was a trap to get us in here."

"Yea" Ranma nodded standing to his feet, "And I'm real sick of his traps and all his damn games."

"Ranma?" Akane looked at him quizzically as the others stared at him directly.

"It's time for me to stop it. Face him head on. The others are in here somewhere too. Fine. We're going to find them. But first we need to find him."

"How do we do that Ranma?" Ryoga asked crossing his arms.

"I'm going after him," Ranma stated.

"What?" Akane replied, "You're crazy."

"No. This time I'm thinking clearly. He hasn't faced me like this yet. And I am wondering is it because he can't?"

"But Ranma honey he's so powerful" Ukyo protested.

"Yea I mean he took all of us out," Ryoga added.

"So what. I'm still going after him."

"Ranma?" Akane walked over to him and he held her in his arms much to Ukyo and Ryoga's surprise.

"I have to get to the bottom of something Akane" he said simply, "And I have to do it myself, I can't have you involved."

"But."

"I'll go with you" Ryoga replied.

"No Ryoga" Ranma shook his head, "I need you to look after Akane and Ukyo."

"I can look after Akane Ranma" Ukyo said, "I have my spatula after all. You need all the help you can get."

"Well in that case. You up for this one Ryoga?" he asked turning to the other guy who was trying his best to keep his composure.

"Sure" he nodded.

"Okay. Akane" he turned to the girl at his side, "You take care of yourself till I come back. And try to locate the others. We're getting out of this tower" he added turning around, "I promise. Let's go Ryoga!" he shouted dashing forward and he and the other boy left the two girls standing in the area of rock formations completely unsure of the outcome of their attempt.

As they ran Ryoga watched Ranma's determined face and shook his head sadly to himself.

"Maybe it's time I face it" he thought, "Maybe it's time I face the reality of it all" he sighed.

**(Till Next Time)**


	16. Chapter 15: Ryoga's Decison

**Chapter Fifteen: Ryoga's Decision**

The two boys walked along the new corridor that they had just entered and Ranma was completely silent as he concentrated on the task before him. Ryoga trudged beside him and sighed heavily stopping in his tracks.

"Ranma" he replied.

"What's the matter Ryoga?"

"I need to ask you something."

Ranma stopped walking and looked back over his shoulder at the look of seriousness on the other boy's face.

"What's up?"

"I. I need you to tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"What are you real feelings about Akane?" Ryoga said swallowing hard before he spoke.

"Uh" Ranma replied suddenly getting nervous, "Surely you don't need to know that now do you?"

"I need to know" Ryoga insisted.

"But shouldn't you save all your energy for fighting him instead of me?"

"What?"

"It's not important right now" Ranma said clearly dancing around the subject, "What's more important is finding this jerk and getting the hell out of this place."

"Ranma" Ryoga said sternly, "Tell me."

"I can't" he shook his head, "I can't right now" he began to walk right now, "What difference does it make?"

"It makes a heck of a lot of difference" Ryoga stated as he ran after him and moved in front, "I'm not moving another step until you tell me" he stopped Ranma cold.

"Come on man. Get out of the way."

"I'm not moving. You dodged me the last time I asked. This time you're not going to get away so easily. I want to know once and for all how you feel about her. Tell me now."

"All right!" Ranma shouted, "Is that what you really want? You really want me to say it Ryoga?"

"Yes" Ryoga nodded not sure if he really did.

"I love her all right," Ranma said seriously with anger in his eyes, "I love her."

"You. Love her" Ryoga replied slowly scarcely able to take it in.

"Yes" Ranma nodded, "Are you satisfied now? I love her. I can't help it."

"I see. And how long have you felt this way?"

"I don't really know. I must have always felt this way in some way or another," he continued as Ryoga began to pace, "I just didn't know it. But I finally know and I've told her too."

"You told Akane that you love her?"

"Mhm" Ranma nodded slowly.

"Oh you told her?"

"Yea."

"You told her?" he repeated.

"Ryoga what's wrong? Your eyes aren't blinking?" he asked him curiously and a little afraid.

"I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine. Just out of curiosity though, what did she say?"

"Oh uh" Ranma stammered, "We were interrupted some time after I told her. That jerk showed up and separated us."

"You mean she didn't say anything?"

"Well no not anything."

"Well what did she say?"

"I don't really think that I should be the one to tell you this Ryoga. Especially now" Ranma took a step back, "With your eyes bulging out at me more than normal."

"I'm all right. I just want to know what she said."

"What difference does it make?" Ranma shrugged moving past and beginning to walk once more.

"It makes a lot of difference. I need to know."

"Look man. I don't want to hurt you," he said under his breath.

"What?"

"Isn't it enough to know that I love her?"

"No."

"Why do you need to know so badly though?"

"So I can come to a decision of my own."

"Decision about what?"

"Just a decision. One that could change how I feel about things. Ranma if you tell me right now how Akane felt I will know where to go from there. So please just tell me."

Ranma sighed heavily.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I can take it."

"All right" Ranma nodded with a frown, "If you're sure. We had been arguing like always."

"About what?"

"She made some comment about how I would prefer to be with Ukyo or Shampoo. Or even Kodachi for that moment. And she made me mad."

"And?"

"And I told her. I told her that I loved her. That I have loved her for a long time and that I have never wanted to be with any of those girls. And that's the truth. Any design that they had on me was either by accident or the fault of my old man."

"Oh yes" Ryoga nodded, "I can see that."

"So I told her. In my own fashioned way. And she told me she felt the same."

"She said she loved you?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Ryoga."

"Don't be. I'm not upset" Ryoga said calmly, "For some reason."

"You're not?"

"No. I thought I would be. But for some reason I'm not. It's almost as if I knew that this would happen subconsciously. I knew how she felt a long time ago. I just didn't want to admit it to myself. And you were such an idiot with your feelings."

"That I was" Ranma admitted with a nod, "I was a complete jerk. I admit that. You were a better man that I ever was Ryoga. Much better. I used to dread that you might take her away from me to be honest."

"Really?"

"Yea. That was all rooted in my wanting to be better than you too believe it or not."

"Wow. I had no idea. Well Ranma, now that you've told me I've come to a decision."

"What decision?"

"I'm giving up on Akane."

"What?"

"I could never make her happy. Not like you. Besides you're already her fiancée. It makes perfect sense that you stay together."

"Are you serious Ryoga?"

"Yes" Ryoga nodded, "But don't ever hurt her Ranma or I will have to kill you."

Ranma chuckled.

"Deal" he held out his hand, which Ryoga took gratefully and then shook, "And now will you help me? Will you stand by my side as we take this creep on?"

"Absolutely" Ryoga agreed and then the two of them started running again to find their adversary.

"Oh Akane" Ryoga thought as he ran, "I have to let you go. It's the right thing to do and besides I always told myself that all I really wanted for you to be was happy. So when I see you again I won't worry. You do have a good man at your side after all. I would never admit it to him. But Ranma is the right man for you. And the only man for you as far as I can tell" he smiled as he ran even faster of the other deciding not only on his decision about Akane but on Ranma as well, "And I would be proud once and for all to consider him a friend. A rival yes. But a friend."

**(Till Next Time)**


	17. Chapter 16: Double Team

**Chapter Sixteen: Double Team**

Akane waited worried in the cavernous area that she and Ukyo had found while searching for Shampoo and the others. Strangely enough the inside of the tower was starting to resemble the outdoors making it even more confusing to make their way around. Ukyo carried a pile of wood, sat it down, and sighed contently as she pulled a pack of matches out of her pocket.

"Okay" she smiled, "Well as soon as we get this fire going Akane, we should be warm in no time" she looked up to see the other girl wasn't paying attention so she went on, "And maybe the others will see the fire and come to us instead of us going to them huh?" still Akane said nothing, "Akane?"

"Hmm?" Akane jerked her head upwards and then turned to look at her companion, "I'm sorry Ukyo did you say something?"

"Are you all right?" Ukyo asked concerned.

"I'm worried" Akane shook her head, "I'm worried about Ranma."

"Oh don't worry sugar. Ranma will be fine. He's got Ryoga with him. Besides Ranma is like the strongest martial artist I know."

"I know" Akane agreed, "But this guy is so much stronger. I mean he took all of you out."

"Well, I'll give you that much. But still like Ranma says, he hasn't faced him yet."

"I know" Akane repeated, "I'm still worried though."

"Akane" Ukyo said carefully, "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure" Akane nodded, "I guess. What is it?"

"Are you in love with Ranma?"

At this question Akane froze up slightly. How could she tell Ukyo the truth knowing her feelings for him she thought? What kind of friend would that make her? It was clear to Ukyo too that by Akane's face that she was reluctant to tell her.

"You know Akane I want to tell you something and I have for awhile now."

"Hmm?"

"I sort of. Rather I did, I decided a while back that I would give up on Ranma."

"What? Why?" Akane asked as she knelt down.

"Well it was clear to me after that last encounter with that woman how much you two really care for each other."

"Oh?" Akane averted her eyes.

"Oh yes. The way Ranma was behaving when you disappeared. I have never seen him that worried since I have known him. And then something struck a cord in me. Maybe Ranma would pretend how he really felt on a normal day but when it came down to it, if you're in danger he's a completely different person. He becomes your hero and only yours. It made me think. The truth is Ranma honey and I were engaged because of something his father did."

"Well so were we."

"Yes, but Akane you were Ranma's first fiancée. And even though at times he acted like he didn't like it I think he took pride in it. Ranma after all has never been one to say how he truly feels. He usually says the wrong thing" Ukyo grinned.

"No kidding."

"However when I realized how Ranma really felt I noticed all the awful things I had done to you and Ranma just because I wanted him so badly. And all of a sudden I didn't like myself. I mean out of all the girls who have chased Ranma you have never done anything underhanded or deceitful. So basically I just want you to know, you and Ranma that you won't have to worry about me anymore. I've decided to find someone who loves me and only me."

"Ukyo" Akane replied astonished at her sincerity.

"So tell me truthfully. Do you love Ranma?"

"I well" Akane began, "The truth is" she sighed and then nodded, "Yes Ukyo. I love Ranma. So much. And he loves me too. We finally admitted how we felt to each other."

"You did?" Ukyo exclaimed and Akane winced a little, "I am so happy for you Akane!" she then squealed.

"You are?"

"Of course. I have been waiting for this moment. I just know" she embraced Akane tightly, "That you and Ranma honey are going to be very happy together."

"Thanks Ukyo" Akane nodded but then thought, "If I ever see him again that is?"

**(Next Scene)**

Meanwhile Ranma and Ryoga were still making their way through the tower. Suddenly Ranma came to a stop to take a break for they had been running for hours and it seemed like they weren't getting anywhere. Ranma leaned against the rocks as Ryoga stopped to catch his breath.

"Ranma" Ryoga said, "Where are we going?"

"I have no idea" Ranma admitted, "I forgot how tricky this place is. When Akane and I first got into it we had a hard time finding any way out. It always seemed like we were going in circles" Ranma pulled away from the rocks and scratched the back of his head.

"I think we're doing the same thing. I should know I am an expert" Ryoga replied sarcastically making Ranma chuckle lightly, "I don't think we're ever going to find this guy if he doesn't want to be found."

"I'm certain he is here" Ranma said straightening his back, "He's got to be. Surely by now he's realized that I am not in the field of flowers. We should keep going."

"Okay. But I am getting awful tired Ranma."

"I know. Me too. I haven't slept much since we have been in this tower. Come on man. Let's go!" he led the way once more and reluctantly Ryoga followed.

Soon they found themselves in a strange ocean like environment with waves crashing around the large vertical rock they were standing on.

"Are we back outside?" Ryoga replied a bit confused.

"No. We're still in the tower."

"Yes, but Ranma that" he pointed down at the waves, "is more than likely cold water."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it is. Just watch yourself Ryoga and then you won't have to worry about turning into Mr. P" he began to move slowly across the rock avoiding the water with each step.

"Right" Ryoga gulped and then followed him slowly.

The water began to crash even more as they moved but Ranma and Ryoga kept a steady balance until they reached the middle where Ranma stopped because he could see something heading their way.

"Why did you stop Ranma?"

"Look" Ranma pointed.

Ryoga squinted and frowned as he saw the small mass.

"What is that?"

"I have no idea" Ranma shook his head, "But it's coming toward us" he prepared himself by getting into his fighting stance.

Ryoga did the same and soon the mass was so close they could clearly see that a pack of unknown creatures of all sizes and color was aiming for them.

"Looks like he's trying to stop us" Ranma grinned cockily, "Feel like kicking some butt Ryoga?"

"You know it" Ryoga nodded and then the two of them charged headfirst into the mass.

Together it was apparent that Ranma and Ryoga made an excellent team, especially now that the two of them were getting along better. Ranma took on two of the creatures while Ryoga preferred to fight them one at a time. Soon there were only two creatures left and they were aiming for Ryoga from both directions as the waves in the ocean beat against the rock. Just as one of the creatures aimed for Ryoga unknowingly as the water flowed onto the rock Ranma pushed him out of the way just in time.

"Look out man!" he shouted as he pushed him and then was hit with the crashing wave.

"Ranma!" Ryoga yelled and then with a furious frown he finished off the two remaining creatures, "Bakusei Tenketsu!"

The rock formation they were standing on shattered and they fell into the ocean. Then he dashed over to Ranma who was coughing up the water as her red hair dripped soaking wet.

"Ranma are you all right?"

"Oh swell" Ranma coughed, "Never been better. Except that I am back in my girl form. I don't suppose you have any more hot water Ryoga?"

"Sorry" he shook his head, "And this is all my fault this happened too."

"Don't mention it" Ranma shook her head standing up, "I'll just have to fight him like this. He must have been worried if he sent those goons after us first. Come on Ryoga. Let's go get even" she moved forward.

"Okay" Ryoga nodded following her over the rock and off onto the shore.

After awhile they were walking in a very rocky area. As they moved a flowery scent began to circle the area and soon without warning Ranma collapsed.

"Ranma?" Ryoga said concerned as he leaned over her, "Ranma. Are you all right? Ranma!" he shouted, "Wake up!" he replied shaking the girl who wouldn't stir.

In the shadows Kinnosuke watched and a sneer curled his lips as he faded into the darkness chuckling lightly as he went.

**(Till Next Time)**


	18. Chapter 17:P'chan's Secret Almost Reveal

**Chapter Seventeen: P'Chan's Secret Almost Revealed**

Once more Ryoga found himself in the position of carrying Ranma in his female form. After Ranma had collapsed he frantically tried to revive her before resigning himself to at least get her out of the open area.

"There's no way that you can fight him in this condition" Ryoga replied aloud as he lay her down on the ground in what appeared to be a large forest.

"Hmm?" Ranma stirred a little.

"Ranma?" Ryoga placed a hand on her shoulder, "Ranma."

She opened her eyes slowly and saw him staring back at her in concern. Her eyebrows rose happily as he sighed in relief.

"Oh good. You're all right" he commented.

"Ryoga" she replied slowly, "Oh thank goodness" she exclaimed sitting up and wrapping her arms around the startled boy, "I'm so happy you're here Ryoga. I've missed you so much. I've been so scared."

"What are you talking about?" Ryoga stammered his cheeks turning slightly pink.

"I've been trapped in this awful place praying that you would come to my rescue," she cried refusing to let go.

"Oh no" Ryoga thought, "He's reverted back. What am I going to do now?" he paused, "Uh" he began, "I was lucky to find you."

"I'm so glad."

"Ranma, we really shouldn't stay here" he gently pulled her off his shoulders, "We should find Akane and the others."

"Oh yes. Akane. She's here somewhere too. I hope she's all right."

"I'm sure she is fine. She's with Ukyo after all."

"She is?" Ranma said puzzled, "Oh you must have found her first?" she replied as they stood up.

"Uh yes" he nodded, "We did."

"Okay then" she nodded, "Let's go Ryoga" she took him by the arm and held on tightly.

"Uh sure" he gulped and they began to move through the forest.

"You know you are incredibly brave to come all this way to save me Ryoga" she said as they walked.

"Oh" he chuckled nervously with his free hand behind his head, "It was nothing."

"Mmm" she smiled sweetly as she clung to him both of them unaware of the rushing water heading towards them.

"Huh?" Ryoga looked back over his shoulder as he heard the strange noise, "Oh no" he gasped as he saw the water aimed directly at them.

**(Next Scene)**

Meanwhile elsewhere in the forest Shampoo and Mousse had met up with Kuno and his sister Kodachi who were both thoroughly agitated by the turning of events that they complained the entire time. Shampoo sighed as they heard the water and they all jumped out of the way before they were hit with the rushing waves. As they all landed on dry ground they saw a little black pig squeal as he rushed past with the water. Shampoo scratched her head as she turned to her farsighted companion.

"Mousse. Wasn't that Ryoga?" she replied.

"I believe it was" he nodded adjusting his glasses.

"I wonder where he come from?"

"I don't know" Mousse shrugged as from behind them Kuno shouted.

"Pigtailed girl!" he exclaimed leaping into action and heading in the direction that the water had just come from.

"Brother dear!" Kodachi called as she chased after him, "Wait for me!"

"Huh?" Shampoo and Mousse blinked.

Nearby on the dry ground dripping with water Ranma lay unconscious once more. Kuno rushed to her side as Mousse and Shampoo ran over to join the siblings.

**(Next Scene)**

At the same time P'Chan or Ryoga was running frantically looking for any sign of hot water. He ran past Akane and Ukyo unknowingly, startling them both as the blur of black and yellow passed quickly.

"Wait. Was that?" Akane began.

"Uh" Ukyo stood up nervously, "I'm sure it was nothing Akane. I'll go take a look just in case. You wait right here okay?" she ran from the area.

"Okay" Akane said a bit confused as she turned back to the fire and poked at it with a stick.

Ukyo finally found Ryoga, the little black pig running around in a little pit that he had somehow gotten stuck in. She climbed over the logs, squatted and smiled with a sigh making him look up.

"Good grief sugar" she replied, "What happened to you?"

The little pig squealed indignantly.

"All right. All right. There is no need to be so upset. I know of a place where we can get some hot water" she picked him up, climbed back over the logs, and carried him close to her chest making him blush a little.

She carried him a little further till they came to a spring overflowing with hot water.

"I discovered this place when I was searching for firewood" she told him as his eyes became wide, "In you go" she put him in gently.

"Hey Ukyo!" Akane appeared just as Ryoga's head was coming up from under water.

Ukyo rapidly placed her hand on top of his head and pushed him down just in time.

"Hey there Akane" she chuckled nervously as Ryoga slightly stunned tried to hold his breath.

"What are you doing?" Akane eyed her curiously.

"I uh. I just found this spring filled with hot water. I was thinking maybe we could use it."

"That's a great idea. But how do we carry it?"

"Oh. Well I got some water bottles back at the campsite. You go get them and I'll wait here."

"Okay" Akane repeated still a little bit confused.

As soon as she was out of sight Ukyo removed her hand. Ryoga came up spluttering and spitting out water.

"Sorry about that Ryoga honey" she said a bit worried.

"Oh that's all right" he nodded coughing, "I would have absolutely died if Akane had seen me just now."

"Mhm. Where are your clothes anyway?" she asked turning around as he climbed out.

"They're back there somewhere," he pointed behind her shivering a little, "They flowed down along with me and the water."

"All right. You wait here and I'll go get them and bring them back. Then you can tell me what happened to you and Ranma."

"Okay" Ryoga nodded and walked behind a large rock as she departed.

He smiled softly to himself as he thought about how sweet Ukyo was being. Soon she returned and handed him back his clothes.

"Here you go Ryoga."

"Thanks Ukyo. I owe you one" he pulled on his pants as he stood behind the rock.

Then he came back out to put on his shirt. Ukyo handed him his shoes just as Akane returned with the bottles.

"Okay Ukyo" Akane replied, "I've got them."

"Oh Akane!" Ukyo said loudly as she pushed Ryoga back behind the rock still holding his shirt, "Well done."

"What was that?"

"Uh what?" Ukyo replied playing dumb.

"I thought I saw" Akane scratched her head, "Maybe I'm going crazy."

"Yea. It's a possibility. I mean" Ukyo said, "This place can make you think you've seen a lot of things."

"That is true" Akane nodded as she began to fill up the bottles.

Ukyo glanced over her shoulder briefly and saw that Ryoga was dressing into his shirt as fast as he could. She nonchalantly picked up his shoes and tossed them to him. He caught them easily and ducked back down just as Akane capped the second bottle.

"All right Ukyo" Akane replied, "I'm finished."

"Okay. Uh. Then why don't you go back to the campfire?"

"Ukyo" Akane sighed, "Is there something going on?"

"No, no. Of course not" Ukyo shook her head, "You just need some rest. I'm sure Ranma would want you to" she added.

"Well now that you mention it" Akane nodded with a yawn, "I am a little tired."

"Good. You go on back and lie down" she pushed her forward gently.

"Okay. But what about you?"

"I'm right behind you sugar" Ukyo reassured her with a smile.

"All right" Akane nodded again raising her left eyebrow slowly as she left.

Ukyo waited till she was out of earshot and then turned completely around sighing in relief.

"Pss. Ryoga. Are you okay?"

"Yea" he nodded coming out completely dressed.

"Sorry again."

"That's okay."

"So tell me quickly. What happened? Where's Ranma honey?"

"We got separated. I think that creep sent some water after us. That's how we lost sight of each other. I have to get back and find him though. He's in his sweet girl form again."

"Oh no. Ranma's completely helpless in that form."

"I know. That's why I got to go back."

"Okay. I'll stay here and distract Akane. You go rescue Ranma."

"All right" he nodded preparing to depart.

"Oh and Ryoga."

"Huh?" he stopped and looked back.

"Be careful," she added, "And good luck!"

"Thanks" his eyes softened as she smiled and left the area.

He smiled himself and then ran back in the direction of the forest to rescue Ranma, determined more than ever to retrieve her.

**(Till Next Time)**


	19. Chapter 18: Heart to Heart

**Chapter Eighteen: Heart to Heart**

It only took Ryoga a few moments to spot Shampoo and the remainder of the group in the forest. Kuno was holding Ranma in his arms and from what Ryoga could tell she was once again unconscious. He ran over to them and startled Shampoo and Mousse a little as he arrived.

"Ryoga?" Shampoo replied, "What happen to you? Mousse and I saw you pass."

"It's a long story" Ryoga said in a rushed voice, "But I'm glad I found you. Now I can take you back to Ukyo and Akane."

"You found Akane?" Mousse replied.

"Uh huh. But first things first" he walked over to Kuno who stared back at him in confusion, "Uh. I'll take over from here."

"I beg your pardon" Kuno blinked.

"Trust me you don't want to be holding her when she wakes up" Ryoga said seriously trying to detach Ranma from his grasp.

"How dare you? Do you know who I am? I am the rising star of the kendo world. The Blue Thunder of Furinkan High. Tatewaki Kuno."

"Yes" Ryoga sighed with an angry frown, "I'm aware of that. I've met you before" he added, "Now hand her over."

"Take your hands off of me you fiend. I know far to well what you're really after."

"Now come on gentleman," Mousse said holding up his hands, "Now's not the time for an argument."

"Shut up!" Ryoga and Kuno shouted at the same time.

Mousse backed off and Shampoo crossed her arms.

"You both being so silly fighting over Ranma" she shook her head.

"Oh I agree" Kodachi replied and then laughed, "I mean she's nothing special."

"How dare you say that about Ranma" Shampoo said suddenly becoming angry, "Shampoo won't have it."

"Do you want to fight me is that it you little hussy?" Kodachi grimaced getting into her fighting stance.

"Shampoo fight you" Shampoo agreed getting into her own stance.

They began to fight and amidst all the confusion Ranma was knocked out of Kuno's arms. Ryoga kicked him sharply in the face and then ran to Ranma's side scooping her up in his arms, since apparently she hadn't awoken even though she had been knocked to the ground. Mousse saw Ryoga departing and called to Shampoo.

"Come on!" he called, "Ryoga's leading us out of here."

"Aya!" Shampoo stopped fighting making Kodachi stop as well, "I coming!" she dashed after the two boys.

"Brother dear" Kodachi cried as she shook Kuno to revive him, "They're leaving without us."

"Uh!" he said deliriously as he continued to lie where Ryoga had kicked him, "Pigtailed girl."

"Oh brother dear" Kodachi shook her head angrily as she picked up his arms and began to drag him following far behind the others.

**(Next Scene)**

Shampoo and Mousse followed Ryoga until they came to the rocky area where they found Ukyo and Shampoo at the campsite. Akane and Ukyo looked up as they approached and Akane breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Ranma in his arms.

"Ranma" she gasped running over as Ukyo stood up slowly.

"Good job Ryoga" Ukyo replied, "You not only managed to find Ranma but everyone else."

"Well they were with Ranma" Ryoga said as he laid Ranma down and Shampoo and Mousse joined them.

"Are you guys okay?" Ukyo asked them.

"We fine. But what happen to Ranma?" Shampoo demanded.

"Yes Ryoga" Akane nodded asking gently, "What did happen to him?"

"Well Akane, we were doing all right in our location of that creep. I mean we ran into some obstacles but we defeated them all. But we were located in an area filled with cold water."

"So that's how he turned back into a girl?" she concluded with a nod.

"Yes but he was still Ranma, that is until we ended up on the beach. Suddenly Ranma collapsed."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I carried him away from the area so it wouldn't be so easy to get attacked again. When I woke him up he was talking like that sweet girl again."

"That means that there was that same scent in the air when Ranma collapsed" Akane deduced with a frown as Kodachi arrived pulling along the unconscious Kuno.

"I guess," Ryoga nodded as Ukyo eyed the siblings questionly, "We walked a little in the forest and then more water came our way and separated us."

"Mhm" Shampoo nodded, "We saw it. Right Mousse?"

"Oh yea" he nodded back enthusiastically.

"So then. All we have to do is turn him back into a guy" Akane said, "Hand me a water bottle Ukyo" she replied turning to the other girl.

"You got it sugar" Ukyo nodded picking up the bottle as Kodachi tried to revive her own brother and wasn't paying any attention to what was going on behind her.

Akane took the bottle gently and poured it over Ranma's body. Right before their eyes Ranma returned to his male form and winced a little as the hot water hit his skin. Akane threw the bottle to the side and placed her hands on top of his chest.

"Ranma" she said softly, "Ranma can you hear me?"

"Mmm" he mumbled as Kodachi turned her head as she heard him grunt surprised to see him there.

"Ranma" she replied as Ryoga blocked Shampoo from getting any closer to the boy, "Ranma wake up. It's me. Akane."

"Uh" he opened his eyes slowly and saw her staring back at him the tears in her eyes quite clear, "Akane" he smiled and placed a hand on her cheek surprising both Kodachi and Shampoo, "Where am I?"

"You're back with us Ranma honey," Ukyo answered leaning close by with Ryoga beside us, "Ryoga brought you back."

"Ryoga. What happened to me man?" he asked as he sat up slowly and felt the back of his head.

"He happened Ranma" Ryoga said shaking his head, "He got in our way again. He's trying to really prevent us from finding him I think."

"That's for damn sure" Ranma nodded but then was startled a little by the other faces he saw, "Mousse? Shampoo? When did you guys get here?"

"We found you Ranma" Mousse answered not sure what to say.

"Oh Ranma!" Shampoo exclaimed throwing her arms around the stunned boy, "Shampoo so worried about you!"

"Hey knock it off would ya!" Ranma shouted trying to pull her off as Akane turned her head slightly.

"You heard him you little hussy" Kodachi countered coming over as Kuno sat up fully recovered, "Get your hands off of him. Don't worry Ranma darling. I will take care of you" she caressed his face.

"No" Ranma protested, "Leave me alone" he stood up with both of them crowding him as Ukyo crossed her arms and looked at Ryoga.

"Ranma Saotome you fiend!" Kuno replied picking up his wooden sword, "How dare you! Un guard!" he held it up.

"I said leave me alone!" Ranma shouted angrily and they all took a step back, "Just back off!"

"Ranma" Akane said just as surprised as everyone.

"No. I've had it Akane. It's time we got a few things straight around here. Don't you think?" he said turning to her seriously.

"Uh" Akane shrugged, "I don't know."

"Ranma" Ryoga interrupted, "Are you sure this is the right time for this?"

"Yes Ryoga" Ukyo nodded moving forward, "It's the best time."

"Ukyo?" Ranma looked at her quizzically.

"It's okay Ranma honey" she smiled happily, "I already know. But they don't. And I think it's time they did."

"What going on here?" Shampoo asked crossing her arms as Kodachi, Kuno, and Mousse watched the boy.

"Ranma darling?" Kodachi added.

"Okay first of all" Ranma said, "Don't call me that," he added looking at her straight in the eye, "Sit down everyone. I have a few things I have to say" he walked over to Akane and whispered in her ear, "It'll be all right."

She nodded and walked over to sit down next to Ukyo and Ryoga.

"All right" Ranma replied when the other three had sat down, "I'm going to put this as nicely as I can, that is if you listen to me. And I mean really listen."

"Okay Ranma" Shampoo nodded with a smile.

Ranma sighed and then took a deep breath.

"When I first came to Nerima I only had one thing on my mind. And that was Martial arts" he said carefully to not reveal to the Kunos about his secret, "When my father and I arrived at the Tendo dojo I was told that I had to choose a fiancée out of three of Mr. Tendo's daughters. In the end Akane was chosen for me. Akane was my fiancée. Then Shampoo came into town. Granted at first she wanted to kill me" he added with a frown making Shampoo lower her face and smile while Mousse watched on horrified, "But then she wanted to marry me" he said and Kodachi scoffed from the side with a frown, "Based on the fact that it's an Amazon rule" Ranma shook his head, "I didn't agree to it then, and I don't agree to it now" he added firmly.

"Ranma" Shampoo said angrily with a frown, "You no want to go back on your word."

"What word!" Ranma shouted loudly, "Did I ever make any promises to you?"

"How dare you shout at her like that Saotome!" Mousse yelled back, "I won't have it!"

"You stay out of it. The only reason you're so mad at me is because of her crazy belief that I ever agreed to that stupid marriage contract. I don't agree. I won't agree. Shampoo" he took a breath, "Please try to understand me. I can't marry you."

"Ranma?" she said a bit confused.

"Why would you want to marry someone like me anyway? When you already have someone in your life that adores you? Who loves you? Who would do practically anything for you?" he replied indicating Mousse, "I'm not the one for you Shampoo. I never was," he added.

Shampoo lowered her head as he turned and faced Ukyo.

"U chan. I know that my father promised your father that I'd marry you, even though he already knew I had a fiancée."

"Ranma" Ukyo smiled.

"But you got to understand, again it wasn't something I agreed to."

"I know Ranma" she nodded, "And I'm okay with that."

"You really are?"

"Mhm."

"Good" he sighed in relief and then turned back around, "And now for you two" he stared at Kuno and his sister, "Kodachi. You're a nice a girl and I'm sure someday you will make some man very happy but" he interrupted her before she could go into her tirade of how much she loved him, "That's not me. I am not the man who is going to marry you."

"Ranma darling. Don't be silly," she giggled.

"I'm not. I'm serious."

"But Ranma" she stood up, "Do you really hate me that much?" she cried.

"It's not about that" he took Akane's hand and lifted her up pulling her close to him, "The truth is, even though it never seemed like it, I only had on my eye on one girl. And that one girl is my fiancée" he looked at Akane, "Akane."

"What?" Shampoo replied.

"Ranma darling" Kodachi added.

"She was my fiancée before either of you came into my life. And before you stand and try to strike at my Kuno" he said as he saw Kuno's furious gaze, "She was my fiancée before you met her too, just so you know that."

"He's right Kuno" Akane nodded, "Shampoo. Kodachi."

Kuno lowered his weapon as Ranma pulled Akane even closer.

"You might as well know" Ranma continued, "I love her. I have never said that to any of you. No one her except her."

"And" Kuno swallowed, "Do you feel the same, Akane Tendo?"

"Yes" Akane nodded, "I do. I love him."

"Shampoo will never allow this" Shampoo said standing up angrily.

"Please Shampoo" Mousse began, "Maybe they have a point."

"Be quiet!" she shouted, "Akane. Prepare to die!" she lunged at her at the same time that Kodachi did but Ukyo and Ryoga blocked their path.

"You're not going to do anything to them" Ukyo replied.

"That's right" Ryoga nodded, "Ranma and Akane. You two better go off somewhere alone. Maybe you can locate the others. We'll handle this crowd."

"Thanks man" Ranma nodded back as he held onto Akane.

"We owe you one Ukyo" Akane added.

"Don't thank us. Just go" Ukyo replied and they nodded before they dashed off leaving Ukyo and Ryoga to deal with the upset Shampoo, Kodachi, and Kuno.

**(Next Scene)**

"Do you really think this was such a good idea telling them all this now Ranma?" Akane asked as they ran.

"Have to tell them some time" he replied, "Besides once we got out of here, I intend to make it official."

"Official?" Akane stopped stunned.

"Yea" he nodded stopping a few feet in front of her and then walking about, " About us. I wasn't kidding Akane. I want the world to know the truth. I want them to know that I love you."

"Oh Ranma" her eyes softened as she fell into his arms.

"You're my fiancée and no one else's" he whispered, "I'm the one you're going to marry. Me and me alone."

**(Till Next Time)**


	20. Chapter 19: Hearing Dad's Side

**Chapter Nineteen: Hearing Dad's Side of the Story**

Before leaving the rocky area Ranma and Akane came upon the pool with hot water once more. Ranma shook his head a bit angrily.

"Not much good if we have nothing to put it in," he replied.

"Ranma" Akane got his attention.

"Hmm?"

"Look" she pointed.

Sitting close to the pool by a pile of medium sized rocks was a large empty bottle. Ranma and Akane walked over cautiously to it before he picked it up.

"It's just like the room we were in before," he said.

"Mhm."

"I didn't think it did this in the rest of the tower. Oh well. This helps us a lot."

"I'll say" she nodded as they walked back over to the water, "It's large enough to hold a whole lot of hot water."

"Yea. And from what Ryoga told me, my old man happens to be in his panda form."

"Do you think we're going to find them Ranma?"

"Oh you bet we're going to find them" he said crossly as he filled up the bottle, "We have to. They both have some explaining to do."

"That's true. But maybe there's more to the story then we've heard so far."

"Maybe" he nodded, "But I doubt it" he added topping the bottle with the cap, "Come on Akane" he took her hand as he carried the bottle in the other, "Not only do we have to find them, but the old freak and the old ghoul as well."

She nodded and then the two of them headed out of the rocky area and into another unknown part of the tower.

**(Next Scene)**

Ranma and Akane stared in awe at the height of the ceiling of the room they were now standing in. All around them were cylinder poles that were holding up the ceiling. The floor was covered with marble and there were many balconies that had seemed to have no entrance.

"What a very strange place" Ranma said scratching the back of his head.

"I'll say," Akane nodded, "Hey Ranma" she patted his shoulder, "Look up there."

"Where?" he asked leaning in closer to glimpse what she was pointing at.

"Those two poles in the distance that are standing five feet apart. Do you see what I see?"

"There's someone at the top of those things" Ranma said squinting.

"Do you think it could be?" she began catching her breath.

"It might" he nodded grabbing her hand, "Come on!" they ran fast towards the poles.

Sure enough as they reached the poles and looked up they confirmed their suspicions. Tied close to the top of each pole were Soun and Genma who was back in his human form. Their arms were stretched around and from what they could tell they both were unconscious.

"It is them" Akane breathed, "Dad!" she called.

"Hey pop!" Ranma shouted, "Old man! Wake up!"

"Dad!" Akane yelled, "Wake up!"

Soun's head raised and his eyes fluttered open at the sound of her voice.

"Akane?"

"Dad!"

He looked down and saw the two of them below looking up with worried expressions on their faces.

"Akane. Ranma. Saotome!" he called to his friend on the other pole.

"Mmm" Genma mumbled.

"Saotome wake up! Ranma and Akane are here."

"Ranma" Genma opened his eyes slowly, "Tendo."

"Look down!" Soun insisted.

Genma obeyed and saw his son staring back at him.

"Ranma!" he exclaimed.

"Hang on pop!" Ranma shouted, "I'll get you down."

"But Ranma" Akane said, "How are we going to do it? We don't have a ladder or anything."

"Mmm" Ranma looked around him, "There's got to be something. Oh wait. We're forgetting."

"Hmm?"

"Let's wish for something to help us."

"Good idea" she nodded, "Let's do it together" she took his hand much to the astonishment of both fathers.

A few seconds later a ladder appeared on either side of the two poles. Ranma and Akane smiled and then ran over to each ladder to climb up to their fathers. Ranma was the first to reach Genma and began to untie the ropes.

"Oh Ranma my boy. I am so happy to see you" Genma replied.

"Yea, yea, yea. Wish I could say the same pop" he added angrily.

"What do you mean?"

"We'll talk about that once I get you out of here" he said so finally that Genma shut his mouth and Ranma continued to release his father.

On the other pole Akane had successfully untied Soun and they were both climbing down. Ranma undid the last of Genma's ropes and then the two of them climbed down the pole. When they were all back on the ground, Akane once more returned to Ranma's side.

"Oh thank you son" Soun replied to Ranma as Genma joined him readjusting his glasses, "For saving us and protecting Akane."

"You did well my boy" Genma added, "But what's with you two?" he asked.

"Hmm?" they both looked at him.

"Why are you holding hands?"

"Uh. Wait a minute" Ranma shook his head, "I think we're the ones who should be asking the questions here pop."

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Genma shook his own head in denial.

"Don't play dumb with me old man" Ranma said angrily.

"Uh Saotome" Tendo moved closer to his friend, "I think they're angry with us."

"You think right dad" Akane nodded with a frown, "You two have a lot of explaining to do and right now."

"What she said," Ranma agreed crossing his arms.

"Well Saotome" Soun nodded slowly, "I guess we have no choice."

"Yes" Genma agreed with a nod, "That we don't Tendo. It's time we told them the whole story."

**(Next Scene)**

A couple of moments later they were all sitting down outside the unusual room. Ranma sat next to Akane as Soun began their story.

"It all happened about two months ago. Your father and I were traveling once more to gain Martial arts experience. But we were due to return. However as fate would have it, we ran out of food and funds" Ranma and Akane looked at each other with a roll of their eyes, "So when we arrived back in this part of Japan we were practically starving. We couldn't make it back to the dojo there was no way."

"That's when we came upon this tower" Genma continued, " It was a strange place we had to admit. Since it was the only building in the area we resigned ourselves to finding some shelter and food before we moved on towards home. We knocked on the door and at first no answer came but then the doors swung open and we walked inside."

_**(Flashback)**_

"_This place sure is creepy isn't Saotome?" Soun asked his friend as they walked in the empty building._

"_You said it Tendo" Genma nodded, "Maybe we'd better take a rein check."_

_Suddenly from behind them a sharp wind blew and then there was a strange young man standing before them. His piercing blue green eyes took in their appearance and then softened._

"_Forgive me gentlemen" he replied, "But it looks like you two need a place to stay and perhaps some refreshment."_

_**(Back)**_

"Well we couldn't believe our luck. Here we were in this strange place" Genma said, "And there was a charming young man offering to give us the things we needed."

"Yea pop" Ranma nodded, "I've heard this part already. He gave you refreshment and then you two took advantage of him."

"No. No. That's not the way it happened" Soun interrupted.

"Okay dad" Akane replied, "Then how did it happen?"

"Well, he did offer us a place to stay and food to eat. And we accepted, graciously."

"Yes" Genma agreed.

"I'm not hearing the part where you guys willingly offered us up as a sacrifice," Ranma said sarcastically.

"We're getting to that" Soun held up his hand as Ranma crossed his arms, "Just hear us out."

"All right dad" Akane said, "Go ahead."

"Well we accepted his offer. That night we spent in the tower. But the truth is, it was so creepy that all we could think about was getting out of it. He wouldn't even let us share a room. Anyway the next morning we prepared to leave bowing graciously towards him and thanking him for all his hospitality."

"That's not the story we heard" Ranma shook his head, "Kinnosuke said that the two of you were less then grateful for what he had done for you."

"Well he lied" Genma protested, "You got to believe me boy!"

"It sounds just like you pop. You do stuff like that all the time."

"But Ranma" Akane interrupted before Genma could shout his protest once more, "My dad doesn't. Remember. I thought it was strange then too."

"You're right. Okay" Ranma said, "Let's say it did happen the way you said it, why would he say differently?"

"Well he'd want you to hate us" Soun replied.

"To keep us here?"

"Maybe. Who knows. All I know is, is that your father and I were just preparing to leave when he challenged us to a fight."

"Just an out an out challenge like that?"

"That's right" Genma nodded.

"And what did you say?" Akane replied.

"Well we had no choice. He said that if we didn't defeat him we couldn't leave. Right Tendo?"

"Yes absolutely" Soun nodded.

"Okay" Ranma nodded slowly beginning to understand the truth of the whole incident, "So he challenged you and you lost. Then what happened?"

"Well he threatened to imprison and kill us for losing the fight" Soun said.

"And then that was when you offered us?" Akane asked.

"No Akane" Soun shook his head, "You've got it all wrong. We did lose the fight but we never intentionally offered you."

"I don't understand" Ranma shook his head confused.

"Something strange happened. All of a sudden the room filled with this flowery scent and we breathed in the scent."

"Flowery scent?" Akane replied as she and Ranma looked at each other.

"Yes. It filled the room and then Kinnosuke started to ask all these questions about our family. Before I knew it, somehow I had said that I would give him my youngest daughter."

"And I suppose you did the same thing pop?" Ranma asked.

"Well he asked me if I had any daughters. But I told him I didn't" Genma said, "That I only had a son named Ranma and as soon as I said your name a strange look came into his eye. I ended up telling him everything about you including your transformation and that was when he made me offer you up to him."

"He used the flowery scent to control the two of you and your own personal minds. Ranma" she turned to the boy, "It's just like what he did with you."

"You know what, I think you're right Akane. And if that's the truth of it all, what does he really want with me? And what does he really want with you?"

"I don't know."

"So you believe us then?" Genma asked.

"Well, I have to admit, he was pretty convincing" Ranma replied.

"Yea" Akane nodded, "If you say that is the way it happened, then I believe you dad."

"Oh Akane" he embraced his daughter, "I'm so glad that you're all right."

"Well Ranma" Genma said coming over to his son, "Do you believe me too?"

"Yea old man, I think I do" Ranma admitted with a half smile, "But I also think we need to get out of this place and back to the others. Who knows when he's coming back" he ran forward and took Akane's hand once more.

"Before we go" Soun stopped them, "Is there something going on with you two?"

"We'll explain later" Akane replied after looking at Ranma briefly, "Ranma's right. We need to get back."

"Let's go!" Ranma nodded and then the two of then began to run back in the direction they had come.

"Tendo" Genma took Soun's hands.

'Saotome!" Soun's eyes gleamed with tears.

"I think it's happening at last."

"I do believe you're right Saotome" Soun nodded as they ran after their children, "I do believe you're right" he added happily with a smile.

**(Till Next Time)**


	21. Chapter 20: Coming up with a Plan

**Chapter Twenty: Coming Up with a Plan**

When Ranma, Akane, Genma, and Soun arrived back at the spot where they had left the others they discovered that Mousse and Kuno and Shampoo and Kodachi were in hand-to-hand combat. Happosai and Cologne were sitting on the sidelines surprisingly, confused about what was going on while Ryoga and Ukyo watched together with matching frowns.

"What in the world is going on here?" Ranma asked as they stopped a few feet from them both.

"Son in law" Cologne replied, "Akane. You're both all right."

"Yea, we're fine" Akane nodded, "But what's going on? Why are they fighting with one another?"

"Who knows?" Happosai said shaking his head, "We just arrived ourselves."

"Hmm" Ranma frowned as he walked over and stood next to Ryoga, "Do you two know what happened?"

"Oh, hi Ranma honey" Ukyo replied somewhat distracted, "Actually they've been like this since you left."

"What? How did that happen?"

"Well it started with Shampoo and Kodachi arguing over what you said earlier" Ryoga began to explain.

"He's mine!" Kodachi yelled whipping her ribbon at the other girl.

"No! He mine!" Shampoo shouted back as the blocked with her own weapons.

"And then" Ryoga continued, "Mousse started to defend Shampoo and Kuno got into the whole thing."

"Un guard you ruffian!" Kuno replied brandishing his sword.

"You'd better watch out Samurai boy!" Mousse said back as he thrust his weapons forward.

"And that's where we are now" Ryoga concluded crossing his arms.

"I get it" Ranma sighed as he continued to frown, "So in other words they didn't listen to a thing I said before I took off" he moved towards the others.

"Ranma" Akane replied a bit worried.

"It's okay Akane" Ranma said with a slight smile and in a gentle tone that surprised everyone who was listening, "I'll handle it."

He stuck his fingers between his teeth and whistled loudly stopping the four of them dead in their tracks.

"Ranma?" Shampoo replied.

"Ranma darling" Kodachi said as Mousse and Kuno stared back at his furious expression.

"Do you guys think that this is going to get you anywhere?" he replied crossing his arms, "I thought I made myself perfectly clear before I left."

"Uh" Kodachi began looking down at the ground.

"You see, we were" Shampoo said stuttering a little.

"Uh huh. Well stop it. And you two are no better" he shouted to Kuno and Mousse who both looked exhausted from fighting, "This is not the time for this. Now that all of us are finally back together, we need to figure out a way out of this place" he spoke to the entire group.

"I agree" Ryoga nodded.

"Enough nonsense" Ukyo added.

"Son in law" Cologne said hopping forward on her stick.

"Hmm?" he turned around to face her directly.

"What exactly did you say before you left?"

"That's not important" Ranma shook his head as he avoided her eyes, "What is, is finding our way out of here."

"Yes, but Ranma" Ryoga replied, "How do we find our way out of here? Lately all we have been able to do is wander around like we're in some kind of maze. And I mean everyone, not just me."

Ranma was silent for a moment and as everyone took a seat on the ground while he remained standing, he began to walk around as he explained.

"Akane and I discovered something while we were in here before you guys came in. Remember?" he said to her.

"Mhm" she nodded.

"You discovered the secret boy?" Genma asked astonished.

"Yea" Ranma nodded, "How did you know about it?"

"Well we discovered it when we were first trapped in here" Soun explained.

"What secret?" Ukyo asked.

"Well every time we wished for something" Ranma said, "It appeared before us."

"Wished for something?" Mousse replied scratching his head as Kuno and Kodachi shrugged their shoulders.

"How do you mean?" Shampoo asked.

"I think we're gonna have to show them Ranma" Akane replied standing up.

"Mhm" he nodded, "We need to demonstrate something."

"But what?"

"Hmm. I have an idea. We've been wandering around this tower for days now without any knowledge about how far down we have gone, or even if we have."

"Oh. Good idea" Akane nodded understanding completely what he was getting at, "Try it."

"I wish, there was a way to find out where we are," he said distinctly.

Suddenly in front of them a large window appeared. They all stood up astonished.

"Wow" Ukyo breathed, "That's amazing."

"Yea. How did you do that?" Ryoga added his eyes wide.

"I told you" Ranma said moving forward towards the window, "Whatever you wish. Now to see exactly where we are in the tower, all we do is look out the window" he opened it and gazed outside, "We should be able to see, where we are" his voice trailed off as he stared out the window confused.

"What's the matter Ranma?" Akane asked noticing his expression.

"Ryoga" Ranma replied his eyes wide, "Tell me I'm not seeing things."

"What do you mean?" Ryoga said.

"Come here and see for yourself" Ranma insisted.

Ryoga sighed and moved forward his eyes becoming wider as he saw what was below them.

"Well?"

"There's no mistaking about it" Ryoga said stunned, "But how is that possible. That's. That's" he stammered.

"Jusenkyo" Ranma nodded, "Yea."

**(Next Scene)**

"Jusenkyo!" Genma and Mousse replied at the same time rushing forward knocking the two boys out of the way, "It is Jusenkyo!"

"Let me see you two nutcases!" Happosai replied hopping in front of him, "I want to see. Whoa! I don't believe it."

"But how is this possible?" Ryoga repeated faintly.

"I don't know man" Ranma shook his head, "But I think this kooky tower has the ability to move around from different places. Which gives me an idea" he smiled suddenly.

"Ranma?" Akane replied quizzically as he thought out loud.

"If we're this close to Jusenkyo then this could be our chance. Unfortunately. Yea" he nodded, "Does anybody have any cold water?" he asked.

"What do you need cold water for?" she asked.

"Akane, I can't believe I am saying this" he replied placing his hands onto her shoulders, "But I think you and I need to go back to that room. You know, the one where we were trapped?"

"Yes but" Akane shook her head still confused.

"Here's the water Ranma" Ukyo replied handing him the bottle.

"Thanks Ukyo" Ranma smiled holding it over his head.

"Ranma?" Akane said as he poured all over him.

"Ah! That's cold" Ranma replied back in his girl form.

"Ranma why did you?" Akane began.

"Pigtailed girl!" Kuno shouted as he ran towards her, "How I have longed to find" she punched her fist into his face stopping him completely, "You" he slid down her fist and fell to the ground.

"Ranma I don't understand" Akane shook her head at his stupidity and then turned back to her fiancée, "Why did you do that?"

"It's really quite simple Akane" Ranma said with a grin, "You and I are gonna get ourselves captured again."

"Huh?" Akane replied scratching the back of her head as Ranma crossed her arms still smiling.

**(Till Next Time)**

Authors Note: Hey guys! Okay I have had major writers block for these last three chapters of Series One. There are only two more after this and they are probably going to be shorter than most but I will try to get them done by the end of the month. After that I will take a break and be back with Series Two in August! Hope you enjoyed it and I will see you all later!

Next Chapter:

Chapter Twenty-One: Fake Surrender

In order to discover Kinnosuke's weakness Akane and Ranma return as prisoners to the mysterious room. Find out what happens next time!


	22. Chapter 21: Fake Surrender

**Chapter Twenty-One: Fake Surrender**

Akane blinked fast as she took in what Ranma just said. Ukyo and the others minus Kuno and Kodachi listened in just as perplexed.

"Get ourselves captured again?" Akane repeated.

"Mhm" Ranma repeated quite sure of herself.

"But Ranma" Ryoga began, "What good would that do? You'd only be making things worse."

"Not necessarily" Ranma shook her head, "It's the best plan that I have come up with so far."

"Uh" Ukyo smiled a little as she looked at Ryoga who had a very confused expression on his face, "Walk us through it Ranma honey."

"It's simple" Ranma replied, "We play on this guy's ego. It's obvious that he thinks he's the best at everything. So we use that to our advantage."

"I don't understand Ranma" Akane shook her head.

"If we go back to the room and turn ourselves in Akane" Ranma continued, "And admit that we can't find our way out of here, he'll think he's won. That way his guard will be down."

"That's true" Ukyo nodded as Happosai and Cologne along with their fathers moved in closer to listen to Ranma's plan while Shampoo and Mousse continued their argument with the siblings.

"And" Ranma said with a finish, "That gives us an advantage to ask questions if we need to."

"What questions?" Akane asked.

"I got them all figured out."

"But Ranma" Genma replied, "Its dangerous going back to him. He's very powerful."

"I am aware of that pop. But he won't hurt me and Akane so long as we cooperate with him" she said as she crossed her arms.

"And the rest of us?" Cologne questioned.

"I'm sure we can convince him to leave you alone if we go back" Ranma said, "However" she looked at Soun and Genma as Akane nodded when she looked toward her.

"Yea, you're right" Akane agreed.

"Uh" Soun replied a bit worried, "However what?"

"We have to convince him that we're still mad at you two. That we still believe his version of the story."

"Oh. Won't he hurt us then?"

"No" Akane shook her head, "He won't. You're fathers after all. He knows we care about you deep down."

"I still don't understand how this is supposed to work?" Cologne replied as Ukyo and Ryoga nodded in agreement.

"How what work?" Shampoo asked finally coming over with Mousse since they had knocked out the Kuno siblings once more.

"Ranma and Akane are planning on turning themselves in" Happosai said with a frown, "I simply won't allow it" he crossed his arms.

"Grandfather Happosai?" Akane replied as he attached himself to her leg.

"Sorry you old letch" Ranma frowned removing him brusqly, "But you have no choice, "Old Ghoul. Shampoo. Mousse. I need you to take care of him" she handed him over to Mousse.

"I don't wanna! I don't wanna! I don't wanna!" Happosai whined as the three of them held him down.

"Don't you worry about a thing son-in-law" Cologne nodded, "We'll keep him here."

"Thanks" Ranma smiled and then turned to the others, "Ryoga, Ukyo. I'm counting on the two of you to look after things while Akane and I are away."

"No problem" Ryoga nodded.

"We'll handle things from here," Ukyo added.

"Okay. Akane" Ranma turned to her companion, "Let's go" she held out her hand to the still slightly confused girl.

"Okay" she nodded taking her hand.

"Ranma" Genma stopped the two in their tracks, "Be careful son."

"Yes" Soun nodded with tears in his eyes, "Look after my dear Akane."

"Don't worry Mr. Tendo" Ranma nodded with a smile, "Pop. I won't let you down," she said before the two of them dashed off in the direction of the mysterious room once more.

"It's all up to them now," Ryoga whispered as the whines of Happosai continued behind them.

"I guess so" Ukyo nodded, "But I have got a feeling that it is far from over."

**(Next Scene)**

For several hours Ranma and Akane retraced their steps throughout the tower. They found the field of flowers and managed to avoid the scent by walking around it, since it seemed like the incense was concentrated in the center of the field. They arrived at the rocky area where they had first seen Ryoga and Ukyo again. Finally they came upon the cavern with hot water pouring from the waterfall.

"Careful Ranma" Akane replied seriously since Ranma had told her his entire plan by this point, "Don't step in it."

"Don't worry. I have to be a girl right now after all" Ranma nodded jumping from each stone avoiding the water, "I'll be careful."

They located the crack on the other side and crawled through ending back in the garden outside the mysterious door.

"I guess we found our way back," Akane said.

"Looks like it" Ranma agreed after straightening her back.

"Ranma are you sure about this?" she said back worried.

"It's the only way Akane" Ranma said with a nod.

"But what if he turns you into the sweet girl."

"He won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm turning myself in. If I agree to what he asks of us he will have no need to turn me into that girl."

"But."

"Come on Akane" Ranma replied moving towards the door, "We have work to do."

Akane reluctantly followed her and waited as Ranma opened the large door. They stepped inside and noticed that they were once again in the blank paged room they had been only a day ago.

"Looks like we're back" Akane said with a sigh.

"Mhm" Ranma frowned, "And everything disappeared again."

"What do we do?"

"Start wishing. That's when everything appeared and he came into the picture remember."

"Right. Okay" Akane nodded and closed her eyes the same time Ranma did.

Within moments the room was filled as it once was. The bed, carpets, bath area, and dressing table had all returned. The large packages tied up with ribbons also returned but this time they were stacked together on the sidewall where the table of food also appeared.

"We'll it's all here" Akane replied looking around her, "Where is he?"

A light wind blew around the room and Ranma started to make out a silhouette that had appeared at the front of the door.

"He's come," she whispered with a frown to her companion.

**(Next Scene)**

Kinnosuke stared back at the two girls a bit surprised to see them. His eyes focused on them as they stared back and then moved even further into the room.

"I'm surprised to see that you're both here" he replied, "In fact I was surprised to see that the magic in this room was working once more. Why have you both come back? And in your girl form no less Ranma?" he added to the redhead.

"Well" Ranma took her cue, "The truth is, Akane and I found our fathers in the tower and they confirmed everything you said" she lowered her eyes angrily, "They told us word for word that they had sold us out to you."

"Needless to say" Akane said just as angrily but with sad eyes, "To find out the truth devastated us. To think our own fathers did that to save themselves. Ranma and I didn't know what to do after that point."

"But didn't you find the rest of your companions as well?" Kinnosuke asked quite surprised.

"Oh we found them all right" Ranma, "In fact they're the reason we came back in the first place."

"I don't understand" Kinnosuke shook his head.

"It's always the same. Whenever Akane and I are together, there is such chaos" Akane nodded, "Whether it's from Kuno or his crazy sister. Shampoo or Mousse. Even Ukyo and Ryoga. None of them want Akane and I to be together."

"So Ranma and I came to a decision" Akane continued convincingly, "There is only one way for us to be together. Even though before we might have been against it, the only way is if we surrender to you. We both will be girls but we can both be together."

"Right" Ranma nodded, "And I. I'd rather us be together this way then no way at all."

"I see" Kinnosuke replied with a grin, "But are you certain Ranma Saotome? I mean you would never be a man again."

"I'm positive" Ranma nodded again, "However I do have" she took Akane's arm, "We have, two conditions if we agree to what you want."

"Yes. I'm listening?"

"One. That I will remain in my girl form but you must allow me to keep my real self."

"What do you mean?" Kinnosuke asked.

"I want Ranma to be Ranma" Akane answered, "Not that sweet girl you try to make. You have to let him stay himself as a girl."

"All right" Kinnosuke nodded, "And your second condition?"

"Our family and friends" Ranma began, "I know they bother us. And right now we're absolutely furious with all of them. But we ask if you please don't harm them."

"Yes please" Akane begged, "Don't hurt them in any way."

"And these are the only conditions you have?"

"That's it" Ranma said as Akane nodded, "You give us those conditions and we will stay here with you forever. After all, it is the only way for Akane and me to be together."

Kinnosuke paused and then looked at them both directly before clearing his throat.

"As per your request about your family and friends, I have no object. I will not harm any of them."

"Oh thank you" Akane replied appreciatively.

"The first condition, however I am a bit concerned though. Ranma, are you really certain this is what you want? I was under the impression that you wanted to be a guy more than anything."

"Well" Ranma nodded somberly, "That was the way it used to be, but I've realized especially in this tower, that my guy form is nothing but trouble. And now the only important thing to me is that Akane and I be together. I don't mind being a girl forever. I know I will lose Akane as my fiancée, but" Ranma sighed, "At least I won't lose her as my companion. I will agree to stay here as a girl as long as you don't change my personality. Other then that I have no objections."

Kinnosuke smiled and then nodded.

"Neither do I. I will grant your request. You both will remain together. The ceremony for our uniting will take place in ten days. I'm sure you're both aware that we have arrived in China now and we're only days away from our destination."

"Okay then" Akane and Ranma nodded, "Ranma and I shall remain in this room until we arrive."

"Very good. Everything you need is here" he replied happily as he smiled even wider, "I have also added some wings outside your door for you to explore your new home. I will see both later. Good night" he disappeared still smiling.

"Uh" Ranma frowned, "Creep" she huffed.

"Ranma" Akane said slowly.

"Hmm?"

"That stuff you said back then, did you mean all that?"

"What?"

"About your guy form being so much trouble? You sounded so convincing."

"Well Akane" Ranma sighed placing her hands behind her head, "It's not like it's never crossed my mind before."

"Really?"

"Yea, but it was just a brief thought. That's what I thought of when I was just doing that speech just now. Relax Akane" she smiled when she saw her worried expression, "I didn't mean anything I said just now. Not really. You were pretty convincing too."

"Well you said I had to be. So what's the next part of your plan?"

"My next part?" Ranma frowned as she sat down on the bed, "Is to find out everything I can about this Kinnosuke."

**(Till Next Time)**


	23. Chapter 22: A New Discovery

**Chapter Twenty-Two- A New Discovery**

The fire illuminated Ryoga's face as he sat across from Ukyo. Mousse and Shampoo had managed to tie up Happosai after some rounds of struggle with him. Kuno and Kodachi were sound asleep while Shampoo and Mousse sat by the old man to make sure he didn't run away. Soun and Genma sat silently playing a game of shogi that they had wished for next to Cologne as the old woman turned to Ukyo and Ryoga.

"Do you really think that they can really pull this off?" she asked.

"Sure they can" Ukyo nodded, "Ranma and Akane have been convincing people for years about their true feelings for each other after all."

"What?" Cologne looked at her confused as Ukyo realized what she said and her eyes became wide.

"What she meant" Ryoga took up the cue taking Ukyo's hand in his as she began to explain, "Is that they can pull it off. Ranma and Akane will be fine. Right Ukyo?" he looked into her eyes.

"Right. That's what I meant to say" she nodded completely relieved, "Perhaps I need a walk or something to clear my head" she stood up.

"I'll go with you" Ryoga replied standing, "Old woman, I'd look after the old man if I were you till we get back."

"Don't you worry. I can handle him. Don't you take long" she added with a worried frown as they departed the campsite.

"Where'd they go grandmother?" Shampoo asked as she came over and sat next to her.

"I have no idea" Cologne shook her head, "But I have a feeling you won't have any more rivalry with Ukyo when it comes to Ranma, Shampoo."

**(Next Scene)**

"Oh I am such an idiot!" Ukyo berated herself as they walked, "Why did I say that?"

"Because you're honest," Ryoga replied making her stop, "You couldn't help it. You're always honest with your feelings."

"Ryoga" she blushed.

"Even if you're upset," he added, "I've noticed that. You don't like to hurt other people's feelings either."

"That's not true" Ukyo shook her head sadly, "In the past, I was just as bad as Shampoo was with Ranma. I wanted him and I didn't care who I hurt. Especially Akane, because I knew how Ranma truly felt about her. To be honest I was really selfish. Not really a good person at all."

"I don't believe that."

"Hmm?"

"You've always been a good person Ukyo. You're just passionate that's all. And you got carried away sometimes. So did I."

"Ryoga. You sound like."

"I want to tell you something. I talked to Ranma about the Akane situation" Ukyo turned and looked at him directly, "He told me the truth about his feelings and I told him that I have decided to give up on Akane."

"You have?" she replied surprised.

"Yes. I realized it was a mute point continuing the way I was. Besides you were right. Wouldn't it be better if I found someone who loves me as much as I love them?"

"Yea" Ukyo smiled a little as a soft wind blew through her hair, "It would.

Ryoga smiled back and the two of them stood in silence just staring into each other's eyes.

**(Next Scene)**

Meanwhile back in the mysterious room, Akane back in her kimono had fallen asleep on the large bed. At the same time Ranma who was also in her kimono was staring at the door with a frown on her face.

"He did say we could explore these new corridors" she thought, "There's no harm in going. I'll be back anyway" she nodded as she walked over to the door and opened, "I wonder what I will find?" she closed it behind her.

Once she stepped outside she noticed the new wing. There were now several doors surrounding the fountain and garden. Also the crack was no longer there and Ranma frowned as she noticed.

"I guess we can't go back that way" she said aloud, "Not that it matters. Now let's see what's behind door number one" she walked over to the first door that was white with aquamarine trim.

She opened the door and glanced inside. In the room on the other side she saw a large dining room.

"Wow. Big table" she breathed, "It's almost as big as Picolet Chardin's."

She closed the door and examined the door with the burgundy trim that was on the other side.

"That one looks promising," she thought walking over to it and opening it.

On the other side she saw a hallway aligned with large portraits.

"Huh?" she replied out loud, "A hallway with pictures" she sighed, "I guess I better check it out anyway" she walked in and began to examine each portrait, "Wait a minute" she said in confusion, "There's nobody in this portrait?" she moved along the wall, "Or this one. Or this one" she replied as she examined every one, "In fact there is nothing but the outer frames themselves" she glanced down the hall and saw another door, "I wonder where that goes?" she moved forward and opened the door and looked in seeing a single portrait hanging on the wall that stood directly in front in the next hall, "Another picture?" she grimaced but then squinted, "But from what I can see, there is someone in it" she walked down the second hall leaving the door open behind her.

She walked up to the portrait and gasped as she saw the figure in the picture. The young woman in a long flowing white dress was standing with her back towards a tree. Her bright blue eyes stared back at the other set of blue eyes and her red hair was tied back in the very same pigtail.

"It can't be" Ranma said stunned, "It's me."

**(To be continued…)**


End file.
